The last spartan
by Dragonlord0
Summary: This takes place during the second episode of the 2001 justice league series. When all the heroes met up another hero who was the son of Zues and the son of the first born queen of Sparta was found frozen in ice and was soon freed ready to protect the earth once more. The last Spartan was back. Lemons. Girl on girl action and pregnancy.
1. The last spartan awakens

Chapter 1 the awakening of the last spartan

During the time of the war against Persia a hero emerged. A hero who was both the son of the king of the gods Zues and the son of the queen of Sparta and trained by all of Olympus. Trained to protect his home Sparta the young boy become a man at the ago of 10 trained by the fiercest of warriors of all of Greece. The man became a legend to all but during the final battle he chased the one responsible for murdering his friends to the coldest part of the world. The young warrior at the age of 18 had defeated his most hated enemy but in the process had been attacked in an act of nature as a giant Tsunami struck the area he was in. In order to save his son Zues had frozen him in ice waiting for when he would be needed again in a new age.

Present day.

A group of other heroes had just met for a common goal to protect earth from an invading army from space. The heroes were Superman a man of steel. Batman the dark knight. Flash the fastest man alive. Hawk girl a woman form another world but resembled an angel. John Stewart the second human green lantern. John Jones the last martian and her Diana wonder woman a warrior of Themyscira.

"It has begon." John Jones said as the invaders machine started bringing dark clouds into the sky blocking out the sun.

"What are they doing?" Flash asked.

"Blocking out the sun they cant stand the light." The martian said.

"Well what are we waiting for we cant just stand here and let this happen." Wonder woman said as she was about to attack them till Superman stopped her.

"Hold up we don't know what their capable of we need to thing this through." Superman said before the ground began to shake and a large ice sphere came out of the ground behind them. "Ok that was random." Superman said.

"Theres someone inside that sphere." The martian said making their eyes widen and Hawkgirl flew over to the sphere and hit it with her mace making it break apart and a body was seen. A man with grey robes had his face covered by a grey hood and had two bladed of some kind on his back. The good news was he was breathing meaning he was alive.

"It cant be." Wonder woman said confusing the others.

"What is do you know this kid?" Stewart asked not seeing the big deal.

"The last Spartan." Wonder woman said making some of their eyes widen minus the martians.

"I thought that was just a legend like your home was." Hawk girl said as she studied earths legends.

"No its him my mother once told me stories of a man who fought for all of Greece even the amazons even though we first rejected his help he was the first man ever allowed to live on Themyscira." Wonder woman said as she held the young warriors face in her hands.

"Why was he in the ice?" Flash asked

"The legend said his friends and their families were killed by a Persian general who wanted to battle the last spartan to the death on his terms and had to leave Greece to find him. He must have been frozen in the final battle." Wonder woman said and heard him groan a little

The man started opening his eyes reveling his green forest eyes and saw a beautiful black hared women with blue eyes holding his head and looking at him in concern. The man placed his left hand on her left cheek getting her to smile and helped him up. "What is this where am I?" The man asked in confusion before noticing the group in front of him. "Who are all of you?" He asked not noticing them before.

"Its alright were not going to hurt you we're friends alright?" Superman said trying to keep him calm.

"I can tell none of you have a negative aura around you meaning you are truthful but some of you your energies are not human meaning your not from earth." The man said surprising them how well he figured it out.

"Indeed I myself am not human I am the last martian superman is the last from his own world and hawk girl is from another world as well." The martian said.

"I see I always knew there was life beyond the stars. May I ask your names?" The man said.

"We can tell you that later right now we have other problems. Can you fight?" Batman asked.

"No I'm too weak to fight right now all of you go. I will join you when I have fully recovered." The man said making some of them agree.

"I'll stay with you till you recover." Diana said as the others left to 3 area of where the invaders machines were.

"You are an amazon are you not?" The man asked knowing an amazon when he saw one making her smile at him.

"Yes I am Diana princess of Themyscira." Diana said making him chuckle confusing her.

"So your Hippolyta's daughter then?" The man asked getting her eyes to widen that he knew her mother.

"How did you know that?" Diana asked making him chuckle more.

"Because I saved her life one time when your home was invaded by Persia. She and every amazon welcomed me with open arms but I couldn't stay because of the war. When this battle is over I must get back to Sparta." The man said before he noticed her saddened look in her eyes. "What is it?" The man asked fearing the answer.

"I..I'm sorry to tell you but Sparta is no more when the war ended a traitor brought chaos and everything went wrong your the last spartan in the world now." She said making him widen his eyes and held his face in his hands.

"No no what about the other cities do they still live?" The man asked hoping all of Greece was not destroyed.

"No just Sparta but they honored their skills and honor even today. My mother put the story of Sparta in the libraries for you out of respect and honor." She said calming him down somewhat.

"I failed all of Sparta." The man said but to his surprise she held him close.

"No you gave everyone hope in Greece their sacrifice your sacrifice is the reason their all alive today the reason Themysicra is still around we owe you everything." Diana said to him calming him down and just held him close.

A few moments later She went to the others while he stayed to recover some more.

"Father I need my power." The man said praying to his father. As soon as he made that prayer a bolt of lighting struck him giving him all his power and strength.

"My son you may be the last Spartan but it will not die with you for you will continue the bloodline of Sparta again go fourth in the name of Olympus." Zues said to his son pleased to see him alive again.

"I will father." The man said as he ran toward where Diana and the others were being held captive.

Diana woke up remembering she and the others were captured. She struggled as her arms were bond to something. A large alien came out of another ship and approached them.

"John Jones its been a long time." The leader said to the last Martian who looked emotionless. Just as he was about to attack the martian his arms were cut off by blades that the heroes had seen before. Diana turned and saw the last spartan who had an enraged look on his face. "Who dares attack to great imperium!?" The leader yelled out in rage.

"I am the ghost of Sparta worm and I bring a message from my father the king of the gods you will die." The ghost of Sparta said as he charged at the creator ripping the thing in half as it screamed in pain. The other invaders were shocked but attacked him in anger but he didn't even stop and attacks them without mercy. When he was done he was covered in what remains of the invaders and freed the heroes before he fell to the ground but was caught by Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl.

"He's in bad shape we need to get him to a medical center." Superman said using his x ray vision.

"I'll handle that my people will more then gladly help him." Diana said as she flew back to her home.

Hippolyta was at the pier knowing her daughter had left to help mans world and was proud of her knowing someone else a long time ago would have done the same. When she saw her daughter with a man with her she was confused but approached them nonetheless. "Diana why have you brought a man to our island you know this is forbidden." Hippolyta said as many of the women glared at the man.

"Nice to see you as well Hippolyta." The man said causing Hippolyta's eyes to widen recognizing the voice. Moving to the man she removed his hood reveling his brown hair and green forest eyes making her gasp and held his face as joyful tears ran down her eyes smiling at the man who long ago saved her life and her peoples lives.

"Sean your alive." Hippolyta said in joy making many of the amazons eyes widen knowing the name of the one man who saved Themysicra and was allowed to live with them. Hippolyta held him closely to her as she sobbed against his neck.

"Mother we need to bring him to the healing room he's injured." Diana said getting her mother to nod and brought him to the healing room setting him down while their healers.

"Diana where did you find him?" Hippolyta asked as she hadn't seen Sean in so long.

"I do not remember where but he was frozen in an ice sphere. I unfortunately had to tell him the truth that Sparta was no more he took it well but he still blames himself." Diana said as she could still see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Yes it will take time for him to move past his grief and sorrow but perhaps you could help him through this." Hippolyta said confusing her daughter.

Later Sean was on the shores of the island sitting on the sand looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful night isn't it." Diana said as she sat down besides him in her regular cloths. Sean smiled at her and nods.

"Yes it is." Sean said smiling as the stars made him feel at ease.

"Sean may I ask you something?" Diana asked.

"Of course Diana." Sean said.

"If you could go back to the time when you were frozen would you?" She asked making him confused but guessed what this was about.

"No because then you and I might not have met or won the battle today." Sean said sitting up looking at her. "My father saved my life by freezing me. He knew I was meant for more then just being some legendary warrior of Sparta and so do I. Sparta may be gone but I'm still here to continue the bloodline. My children will continue that bloodline." Sean said making her smile and pulled him into a kiss which surprised him at first but pulled her in deeper. Diana ended the kiss and breathed in deeply getting air in her lungs.

"I think you mean our children." Diana said pulling him back into a kiss before they heard a cough. They turned and saw Hippolyta grinning at them as her daughter blushed.

"If your going to do anything please don't do it on the beach where others can see you." She said in amusement making Sean chuckle.

"I think we need to head back to mans world the others probably need our help." Diana said getting Sean to agree.

They headed back to mans world and helped the other heroes. Sean had destroyed all the larger aliens with his blades along with Diana who used her lasso to pull the larger ones down. Later all of them were on a space station of some kind.

"Great Zues even my father doesn't have a view like this on Olympus." Sean said to Diana who giggled at him.

"Your stock holders know about this Bruce?" Superman asked his friend.

"No private division so no one but us knows. Anyway what are we going to do about him?" Batman said pointing his finger to Sean who wasn't looking.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked not seeing what he was talking about.

"He's dangerous you saw how he killed the invaders without mercy." Batman said.

"He's from an age where killing was what he was trained to do he can adapt to not kill though give him time besides he's the last of his people like me and John the last thing he needs is to be judged for his actions." Superman said.

"Alright but still keep an eye on him." Batman said.

"This place is interesting and all but what does this have to do with us?" Sean asked getting the others to agree on why they were here.

"For a long time I thought I could protect Earth by myself I was wrong. If we work together we can do anything to protect the people." Superman said to them.

"What you mean like a bunch of super friends?" Flash asked getting Sean to burst out laughing confusing him.

"That has got to be the dumbest shit I ever heard oh my god!" Sean said laughing to death. Diana and Hawk girl giggled since it was true while Superman and Green lantern chuckled. Batman silently chuckled in agreement as did the martian who had a small smirk. Flash glared at Sean.

"You got a better name old man?" Flash asked and regretted it as Sean stopped laughing and the room went cold.

"What did you call me?" Sean asked in a low voice.

"Nothing." Flash said quickly.

"Thats what I thought." Sean said getting Diana and Hawk girl to giggle in amusement.

"I was thinking more like a Justice League." Superman said.

"Now thats more like it." Sean said liking the name. "I'm in if she is." He said pointing at Diana who smiled at him.

"Mans world is certainly interesting very well I will join as well." Diana said.

"I'm more of a part time member just let me know when you need help." Batman said.

In Sparta

"Sean why are we here theres nothing left." Diana said as they entered a temple of some kind.

"I'm just here for one thing only Diana then we can head back to Themysicra." Sean said as he grabbed a neckless that belongs to his mother the first ruling queen of Sparta. The neckless had a large colorful Opel on it.

"Whats so special about that neckless?" Diana asked not seeing the value of it.

"It belongs to my mother." Sean said getting her eyes to widen.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." She said expecting him to be angry at her.

"No problem you didn't know come on lets head back." Sean said to her as she grabbed him and both flew back to the island.

Sean in his old room on Themysicra was in his bed looking at the ocean feeling calm and at peace glade to be with some people he remembered. Next to him was Diana who held on to him. Sean smiled and laid back down and held her close to him. Sean for reasons unknown to him was glad to have been frozen otherwise he might not have had the chance to be with Diana or help the modern world. Sean closed his eyes and held Diana close and fell asleep.

 **Authors note: Wow this idea came in my head after I played god of war 3. There will be some elements from the game in this but not all till then see ya**


	2. Adjusting to a new world

Chapter 2 adjusting to a new world

Sean woke up from the rays of light hitting his eyes. He looked down and saw Diana on his chest making him smile and kissed her forehead making her smile as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning." She said to him and pulled him into a kiss and moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. Sean pulled back and got out of bed and got dressed while she went back to sleep.

Sean went to a secluded spot where he knew Hippolyta would be at. He found her at a special waterfall and to his delight she wasn't wearing any cloths of any kind as she bathed in the water. She turned around and smiled at him motioning for him to join her with a seductive smile on her face.

Sean smirked and removed his robes and joined her in the water as she pulled him close to her and pulled him into a lust filled kiss moaning as their tongues battled for dominance. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned feeling his muscled chest pressed against her large breasts.

"I've missed you so much." Hippolyta said to him when they pulled back from their kiss to breath.

"Hippolyta I promise I will never leave you again." Sean said as he held her close as she let a few tears out of her eyes.

"When you disappeared I prayed to all of the gods for you to return and now here you are with me again. I only wish you came back sooner so I could give you a family with Diana." She said knowing she would have to share the only man she would ever love with her daughter and others in life.

"We can always have children but now that I am here all I want is time with you and anyone who loves me as much as you do for a time before we cross that line." Sean said as he thrusted into her making her gasp in pleasure as the water began to move around them as he thrusted inside of her. Hippolyta whimpered as her lover thrusted into her making her body feel absolute pleasure.

"Oh yes I've missed this so much cum inside me!" She yelled in bliss as she neared her first release in thousands of years since he vanished. Hippolyta gasped as he bit down on her neck making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she neared her release. "Oh yes I'm cumming!" Hipployta yelled out as her walls squeezed him tightly. Sean roared as he came inside her making her whimper in bliss. Sean brought her back to the ground and set her down gently.

"Please stay with me for a little longer till I get my strength back." She said making him smile and held her close pulling her into a kiss making her moan. She felt complete again having him back in her life and if he had other lovers to rebuild Sparta she would let him as long as she was with him forever again.

Later on the watch tower

"I'm still amazed how much has changed while I was gone." Sean said as he looked at Earth.

"You never did tell us your name you know." Hawk girl said to him.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger is my full name." Sean said before they heard an alarm going off.

"Ready for some more action then?" She asked with a grin.

"Always." Sean said in amusement.

"Good to know but remember no killing we take them alive." Superman said getting him to nod.

They head down to a street where three robotic men were attacking everything.

"Uh those aren't alive are they?" Sean asked wanting to know since they didn't have an aura of living around them.

"No those are robots." Hawk girl said taking out her mace.

"Ok so the no killing rule doesn't apply to them then." Sean said pulling out his blades and charged at them.

"Stop!" John Stewart said as he created a wall blocking him.

"Are you John Stewart the green lantern?" One of the robots asked.

"Yes." He said knowing why they were here.

"Your ring." The robot said holding out his hand. To everyones surprise John pulled off his ring and left with them.

"What in the hell was that about?" Sean asked completely confused.

"I don't know but I don't like. We have to find him." Hawk girl said.

Later they soon arrived at a space court where the judges told them the charges that John was charged with.

"Hold on you say he destroyed a planet right?" Sean asked the judges.

"Yes the proof is up there." One of the judges said pointing to an image of the destroyed planet.

"Ok if thats true then why is the moon still there?" Sean asked as he studied about the gravity of earth so figured the same logic applies to this case. As soon as he said that many of the room even John realized he had a point.

"Hmm yes now that you mention it the moon shouldn't still be there. This is odd. One moment please." One of the judges said as they left.

"How did you know about the gravity of planets?" Superman asked.

"I learn quick on things when needed." Sean said getting them to nod.

Soon the judges came back. "Due to the valid point of the human from earth another investigation was issued by the Lantern core to investigate this and found a cloaking device of some kind shielding the planet on the moon. John Stewart is free to leave." A judge said. John was set free and given his ring back.

"Thanks but I don't understand I was sure the planet was destroyed by accident when my attack bounced off a pirates ship hitting a fault line on the planet." John said in confusion.

"I think I know who's behind this." Sean said pointing towards the robots who glared at him.

"The man hunters why?" John asked not seeing his point.

"They may not be alive or human but I can tell they were hoping no one would notice about the moon still being there." Sean said before he was attacked by said machines.

"You ruined everything human!" The leader of the man hunters said.

"Why did you do this what did I do to you?" John asked getting into a defensive position with the others.

"To lure the leaders of the lantern here and attack while they were here but now because of you that won't happen so you will all die." The leader said before he and every other man hunter were ripped to pieces by Sean using his blades attached to chains.

"Ok now that thats over lets go home." Sean said having enough of space for one day.

Later back on earth

Sean and Diana were at a building on a mountain a gift from Batman saying Sean needed to keep a low profile when he was not on duty.

"Amazing this could fit almost 50 people inside." Diana said as they walking inside and had many rooms and even an indoor pool and hot tub for them and a steam room along with a training room for them to practice against each other.

"Yeah I'll be sure to thank Batman the next time I see him." Sean said smiling liking this new way of living. When his back was turned he felt something was thrown on his head and pulled it off and saw it was Diana's robes. Smiling he turned around and saw her nude body walking towards the steam room swaying her hips at him in an inviting manor.

Soon both of them were in the steam room where Diana forced against the wall moaned out his name. His hands on her hips as he held her legs up to his shoulders thrusting inside of her. Diana moaned out in pure bliss as he thrusted into her and encouraged him to move faster. Sean moved down and pulled her into a kiss making her moan more.

"Oh yes more keep going!" Diana yelled out nearing her first release in her life. Sean grunted changing positions to the wheel barrel position holding her legs from behind as he thrusted into her violently making her moan out in bliss. Sean roared out as he came inside her as she came as well tightening her walls around him yelling out in lust.

"You definitely take after your mother no doubt here." Sean said getting her to giggle since in truth she saw him and her mother when they had sex in the waterfall.

"Perhaps if your lucky enough you'll have both of us in bed together." Diana said teaseling as she traced her fingers over his chest. Sean leaned down and pulled her left breast into his mouth and sucked on it making her whimper but held him close to her before she pushed him on his back. She smiled at him and went down to her prize and cupped her large breasts together and placed them on his cock making him groan in bliss as she moved her breasts on his cock.

"Definitely take after your mother." He said causing her to giggle already imagining herself and her mother pleasing him together which made her wet sex hotter then before and brought the tip inside her mouth licking it sensually wanting to savior this moment for as long as she could. She felt his cock twitch inside and knew he was close and doubled her efforts moving her breasts faster and licked him all over. Sean groaned as he came inside her mouth making her moan tasting his cum inside. She swallowed his seed and smiled at him before she pushed him back down and turned around shaking her ass at him telling him what she wanted.

Sean chuckles and placed his hands on her ass cheeks making her giggle before she let out a surprised gasp as he slapped her ass but enjoyed the sensation it left and moaned as he did it again.

"Oh yes please punish me master!" Diana yelled out in lust as her ass was abused by her lover. Sean chuckled as he did as she begged him to do and continued to spank her ass till it become red. Diana was panting in lust and felt the tip of his cock on her ass and moaned as he rubbed it against her ass cheeks making her giggle in excitement. Sean then plunged into her ass making her scream in pain as her tightest hole was expanded to fit his cock but her pain was reduced when he leaned down and cupped her large breasts playing with them and kissing her neck making her whimper as her pain was replaced by great pleasure. "Please more I want more." Diana whimpered out wanting him to move inside her.

Sean thrusted into her slowly at first to let her adjust then he went faster as her grip on him loosened. Diana moaned out his name in lust reaching her hand down to her pussy and finger herself quickly. Diana's eyes widen when her climax came so suddenly and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came and her walls squeezed him tightly making him come inside her ass before both falling to the bed panting in exhaustion. Sean pulled out of her and turned her to face him. She smiled as she placed her hands on his face.

"That was the most exciting thing in my life." Diana said to him making him smirk and held her closer to him as she fell asleep in his arms. Even though his home Sparta was no more he knew his new life would help him ease the pain as long as he had Diana and Hippolyta he would be fine. He also knew there would be other both hero and villains who he could help change. Sean held Diana close as he closed his eyes and fell asleep knowing everything would be fine.

 **Authors note: Yeah I know not much of the episode of in blackest night but I didn't like the episode much so I rushed it to get to the sex with Diana. Also for those who want to know who will be with my OC it is.**

 **Diana**

 **Hippolyta**

 **Hawk girl**

 **Super girl**

 **Batgirl**

 **Harly Quinn**

 **Posion Ivy**

 **Cheetah**

 **Star Saphire**

 **Aresia**

 **Tsukuri**

 **Killer frost**

 **Giganta**

 **Tala**

 **Volcana**

 **Live wire**

 **Stargirl**

 **The Huntress**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Black** **Canary**

 **Vixen**

 **Circe**

 **Roulette**

 **Galatea**

 **Plastique**

 **Zatanna**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Those not on the tv show**

 **Star fire**

 **Raven**

 **Terra**

 **Jinx**

 **Black fire**

 **Bumble bee**

 **and a few goddesses and other women from greek myths.**


	3. the enemy bellow

Chapter 3 The enemy Below

Sean woke up as he felt a pleasant feeling on his cock and moved the covers to see Diana sucking on his cock. "Well theres a good wake up call." Sean said in amusement as she continued with her task. She didn't have to wait long as he held her head down and came inside her mouth. Diana moaned as his seed went down her throat. She pulled away and smiled at him and he pulled her closed and kissed her forehead making her giggle as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Sean can I ask you how you and my mother fell for each other?" Diana asked wanting to know the story since her mother seemed private of that before they met.

"Well let me tell you even after I saved your people your mother still hated me and herself for thinking she was weak not to protect her people during the war." Sean said telling the story.

Flash back small sex scene here

Hippolyta was growing as she slashed at the trees in anger. Why was she angry? She failed to protect her people when an outsider a man did what she could not and hated herself and him for it.

"Calm yourself Hippolyta." Sean said as he neared her but stepped back when she tried to slash him.

"Begone man you may think because your the son of the king of the gods that your superior to everyone but your not your nothing but a spoiled man." Hippolyta said as she tried to slash at him some more but Sean dodged her attacks with ease since she was blinded by her self anger. He grabbed her arms and held her to a stop as she growled at him.

"No you are just as strong as me Hippolyta." Sean said surprising her as he stood still. "Even though your people were against overwhelming odds you never lost faith in your abilities or yourself." He said as he let her arms go and she stood there listening to him. Even though she wouldn't admit it she was becoming attracted to him due to his kind nature and his skills in battle that equaled to her own and every amazon warrior.

"But I could not win against them like you did." Hippolyta said in disappointment of herself but felt him pull her into an embrace which she accepted.

"Be that is it may you still never gave up for your people and that makes you a great leader in my eyes." Sean said making her smile at him as she knew now that she couldn't hold back her building lust and pulled him into a kiss which he accepted and held her close.

"What do you see me as?" Hippolyta asked wanting to see if he truly cared for her before she made her final decision to give her body to him.

"I see a woman who will be a great mother to her children wither they be boys or girls she will love them no matter what. A woman who can lead her people without self doubt and protect her people to her dying breath. But most of all I the most beautiful woman of the amazons who has earned my respect and my love." Sean said making her eyes become filled with tears as she knew he meant every word and stepped back and undressed herself for him.

Sean smiled at her as she pushed him on his back and removed his robes. She impaled herself on his cock and screamed in pain as her virginity was destroyed but the pain was reduced as he pulled her into a kiss and massaged her large breasts making her whimper and moan into her kiss as she moved her body up and down on him. Sean thrusted upwards making her gasp in pleasure and smiled sensually at him before she leaned down more and smothered her breasts in his face and moaned as he placed her left breast in his mouth and bites on her tit making her whimper. Sean changed the position to where she had her face on the ground and her waist in the air as he thrusted into her.

"Oh by the gods yes!" Hippolyta said as she neared her orgasm and wanted to feel his seed inside her. She didn't have to wait long as he thrusted into her with inhuman speed making her eyes clouded with lust as the rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hanged out of her mouth before she yelled in bliss as she came and squeezed his cock before he came inside her as well. Both on the ground holding each other with nothing but love in their eyes as Sean dressed both of them and carried her to the palace where they resumed their course for the whole night. Hippolyta knew one thing she had found the one man who she would love for the rest of her life and thanked the gods for giving her their champion.

End flash back

"A year after that I went in search for Persia's last general and was frozen and you know the rest." Sean said as they got dressed and went for the watchtower.

Later they received a distress signal for help on the ocean floor.

"So let me see if I got this right humanity can now travel underwater without magic?" Sean asked the green lantern.

"Yup you'd be surprised what else modern society has made." The green lantern said in amusement. "Theres the sub." He said but they were attacked by highly advanced weapons. However Sean knew the symbol of the attackers.

"I'll handle this." Sean said as he went into the water. Having been trained by the god of the sea Sean could breath underwater. Sean attacked their attackers but did not kill them knowing who they were.

"Stop!" Said someone with high authority. "You land dweller you fight like a spartan who are?" Said the man known as aqua man.

"I am the last Spartan the son of lord Zeus the king of the gods of olympus." Sean said shocking many of the attackers that the son of the king of the gods was alive.

"I see. I have no desire to fight you spartan the land dwellers should not have entered my ocean." Aqua man said.

"Then at least let us save them do they really need to die now?" Sean asked.

"No very well they may leave but the vessel stays." Aqua man said.

"No way thats a nuclear submarine." Lantern said.

"Back off!" Sean said surprising John somewhat. "Get the men now they don't have much time now move." Sean said with authority. John knew he was right and did as he was told and created an air bubble with his ring while the others brought the sailors out.

"How is it that your still alive?" Aqua man asked since all of Atlantis had known of the son of Zeus who saved the world and Atlantis when Persia attempted to attack them but Poseidon had sent his nephew to save his city when it was on the surface. All of Atlantis had let him live with them without objection for his bravery.

"My father froze me in my final battle against the last Persian general. I've been awake for over a couple of weeks now." Sean said getting him to nod as they noticed the last of the sailors were out of the sub.

"Why did you let him take that sub if he uses the nukes on that sub..." John tried to say but Sean cut him off.

"He has no need for such weapons trust me besides I highly doubt he wants to mess with that stuff anyway." Sean said having known his people during his days of war.

"I hope your right." John said since the last thing he wanted was for someone to suffer because of this mistake.

Later Lantern went back into the sub and was extremely pissed off when he came back.

"I told you we never should have left that sub all the plutonium is gone." John said to Sean who looked at earth.

"What are you talking about Aqua man couldn't have taken it cause he's not even in Atlantis he's at the world assembly right now trying to get them to leave the seas." Sean said making John's eyes widen.

"If he didn't take who did?" John asked in suspicion.

"We will find out later right now we need to head down to the assembly just for precaution." Sean said as they left.

"I knew this wouldn't work." Aqua man said to himself as he left the assembly.

"What did you expect you basically just demanded them to leave the oceans which even you cant do cause its not just yours." Sean said to him.

"Maybe but its my home and they continuously endanger it with their filth." Aqua man said as he walked away. Sean noticed something on the buildings and took out his blades and swung them just in time as a rocked nearly hit Aqua man.

"Get down now!" Sean yelled as another rocked came at him but Sean couldn't block it in time and took the full blast.

Aqua man looked for the attacker but guessed he was gone and checked on Sean. Diana came to them and sighed in relief when she found his pulse.

"Who would do this?" Aqua man asked as the attack was directed at him not the ghost of Sparta.

"I wish I knew but we need to get you to safety." Diana said as Sean woke up.

"Ok that hurt." Sean said in slight pain.

"I see the stories of you being invulnerable are true." Aqua man said helping him to his feet.

"Not invulnerable just hard to kill. I find it odd that as soon as you come here theres an assignation attempt on your life. I think you may have a traitor in Atlantis and before you argue even you cant deny that no one would want your position as king." Sean said getting Aqua man to reluctantly agree.

"Lets say your right why would they do this and to what end?" Aqua man asked wanting to hear his thoughts on this.

"Is there anyone who wants to destroy the lands?" Sean asked making Aqua man think before scowling.

"Orm my step brother would despite what many would think he's always wanted the destruction of the surface world but I've always kept in line till now it seems." Aqua man said as it made sense for his brother to do this. "I ask that you let me handle alone for now." He said getting Sean to nod as he went back to the sea.

"Why didn't you ask him about the plutonium?" Lantern asked.

"Because he doesn't know anything about it." Sean said as the left the area to head back to the watchtower.

Sean was looking at earth as he always does when he was on the watchtower.

"The view is truly amazing isn't it?" Diana asked as she came beside him holding his left hand. Sean smiled at her and kissed her gently making her smile before Sean received a vision from Poseidon. "What is it?" She asked in concern knowing he received a vision.

"Aqua man is in trouble." Sean said as they headed for the javelin.

Later they had managed to get inside the city. Sean noticed a red head woman looking over an empty crib.

"Your Aqua mans wife correct?" Sean asked starling her at first but then saw it was the last spartan her husband had told her about.

"Yes I am Mira please you have to help I fear Orm has kidnaped my son and Arthur as well." Mira said feeling helpless.

"Don't worry I will do everything I can to help." Sean said as they soon took down the solders that betrayed Aqua man.

"There is no sign of them in the palace." The martian said making Mira hold her face in her hands before they saw Aqua man with their son.

"Your alright." Mira said as she held him.

"As is our son." Aqua man said handing her their son. She then notices his left hand was gone.

"Your hurt." Mira said in shock.

"Where is Orm?" Aqua man said in barley contained anger. He looked to Sean "You were right someone wanted to take my place as king Orm was even willing to kill my son to keep it." He said in anger.

"I will handle this myself. Poseidon has tasked me with disposing of your brother you have done more then enough." Sean said to him.

"No the gods may have asked you to do this but he is my problem and I ask you let me deal with my mistake." Aqua man said as he was being giving a new hand.

"Hmm very well but first we need to find him." Sean said before Batman had contacted them saying the polar ice caps were heating up.

"There may be a connection to this. I had built a weapon to melt the polar ice caps as a last resort should the surface world attack Atlantis." Aqua man said as he stood up and had a hook for a hand on him.

"Then we need to stop him fast before its to late." Superman said as they left to stop this event.

After fighting against the traitors Sean and Aqua man came to the weapon. Aqua man was attacked from behind while Sean pulled out his blades.

"Ah the Ghost of Sparta you will soon join your people and death soon." Orm said in arrogance. Sean using the power of Poseidon drew the trident away from Orm much to his shock and anger.

"This does not belong with you. Prepare to die in the name of Poseidon the creator of Atlantis." Sean said twirling the trident around. Aqua man got to his feet and both attacked him.

"You are not fit to be king you gutless..." Was as far as Orm got before the floor fell below him. "Brother please." He said in fear.

"I don't think so." Sean said as he stabbed Orm in the face with the trident killing the fool as he fell silently to the bottom.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." Aqua man said in remorse.

"The gods will not tolerate those who only care for themselves." Sean said as he handed the trident back to Aqua man who took it. Later the Justice league was thanked by Aqua man for helping him save his home and returned the Plutonium to them.

Sean and Diana were back at their home in the mountains. Diana in only a robe was in the living room with Sean watching Tv.

"You seem troubled what is it?" Diana asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Its nothing Diana but for some reason I feel as though old enemies from my past will return." Sean said and felt her place a hand on his face.

"If so you won't face them alone I promise." Diana said making him smile and kissed her gently on the lips before they resumed watching TV.

 **Authors note: Wow another chapter already nice. Anyway next chapter will have Cheetah and Star** **Sapphire change sides.**


	4. Injustice

Chapter 4 injustice

Sean woke up and found Diana on his chest making him smile and kissed her gently making her smile as she opened her eyes and smiled at him and held him close. Just then they heard a woman singing.

"Oh lord don't tell me thats who I think it is." Sean said as he got up and both went down stairs Diana only put on her robe while he put on his pants. To their surprise or rather Diana's a nude woman was singing as she watered some plants. She had red hair in braids and had an ass that made Diana envious it was also clear from a mirror she had bigger breasts then her. "And as usual you have no shame at all Aphrodite." Sean said shocking Diana that this was the goddess of love.

"Oh come now its not like you actually are complaining lover." Aphrodite said in amusement as she turned around giving them a good view of the front of her nude body. Diana was surprised that Sean knew the God of love but remembered he was the son of Zeus. "Oh and you have another amazon lover I wonder what she's like in bed." Aphrodite said as she walked over to Diana and pulled her into a kiss which shocked her but moaned into the kiss.

"MMMM she certainly has nice lips I wonder what you taste like." Aphrodite said but was stopped by Sean.

"Ok why are you here I know you wouldn't come unless it was important." Sean said to her making her giggle.

"Oh fine we can explore more later my dear." Aphrodite said to Diana who blushed. "Zeus sent me to deliver a weapon since you and Hermes are not exactly on good terms for his well you know." She said in amusement remembering how Sean nearly killed the messenger of the gods for hitting on Hippolyta.

"Yeah ok whats the weapon?" Sean asked as she used her magic to reveal a silver handle that he took in his hand and became a long blade of some kind. "Ah I remember this tell Zeus I appreciate the gift." Sean said to her making her smile.

"Oh I will and expect to see me more Spartan and you as well sweetie." Aphrodite said as she winked at Diana who blushed as she vanished.

"Well that was interesting I didn't know you and the god of love were seeing each other." Diana said to him.

"I love her the same way I love you and your mother along with a couple of other gods who feel the same as her." Sean said to her making her smile and pulled him into a kiss.

Later

"I've waited for this for a long time and now I'm a little let down." A man known as lex Luthor as he held a green rock that was glowing weakening superman greatly.

"Lex I have to know those weapons you sold to the terrorists how did you..." Was as far as superman got before Lex answered him.

"How did I get them through customs? A gift there a bribe there. When money talks people look the other way." Lex said.

"Sounds like your going to have company in prison." Superman said as he stood up shocking Lex as he ran to him with the green rock in his hand but it did nothing.

"No the Kryptonite." Lex tried to say but superman turned into the Martian.

"It won't work on me." John said as Batman and lantern arrived.

"Your usually more carful lex this time you slipped up." Batman said as lantern took the kryptonite away from Lex and gave it to batman who put it away in his belt.

Lex growled and pressed a button remote and an air craft came up to them and fired rockets at them giving him the chance to board his escape vessel.

"Why do they always run." Lantern asked.

Lex saw the real superman chasing him along with who he could guess was the Ghost of Sparta. "Oh great can this get any worse?" Lex asked himself and clutched his chest in pain and lost control of his air craft.

"Somethings wrong." Superman said to Sean who nods and used his blades to hook on to the air craft and brought it up with ease as superman opened the pilot seat and saw Lex was passed out.

"Hmm strange I sense a strange energy inside him that is killing him slowly the energy from that rock." Sean said.

"I'll take him to the hospital." Superman said as he grabbed Luthor and left.

"Hey wheres Luthor?" Lantern asked as they found him when Superman left.

"Being taken to the hospital I believe he's dying from that strange rock he uses to fight him." Sean said to them.

"That rock is called Kryptonite its radiation it kills humans over time I already discovered this when the Joker tried to help Lex kill Superman with a dragon statue made of it." Batman said to him.

Later Sean looking at the earth in the watchtower was pulled from his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw Hawk girl smiling at him. "You up for a quick spare might make you less of a statue up here." She said in amusement making him chuckle.

"Alright but lets make this interesting. A bet as they say in this time." Sean said getting her to grin.

"Oh yeah how about this if I win you have to teach me some of your techniques if you win I'll do whatever you say for a week." She said making him smirk.

"You are going to regret that choice of words." Sean said as they went into the training area and he took off his blades and set them down.

"Rules are hand to hand combat no weapons first to land five hits wins." Sean said making her smirk and placed her mace down.

Sean jumped up and she did the same trying to kick him but he dodged in the air and landed a kick on her back. Sean landed on the ground and dodged as she tired to strike him quickly and he kicked her legs up making her fall to the ground. She grinned and jumped up trying to kick him in the face but she missed by an inch making her growl as he kicked her in the stomach making her gasp in surprise.

"3 to nothing come on I'm not even trying here." Sean said making her smirk. She dashed at him and almost managed to hit him in the stomach but he jumped and kicked her in the back.

"Oh boy I can see why Spartans were so feared back then." She said amazed that he had not gotten hit at all while she was a point away from losing.

"And soon Sparta will come back." Sean said as he dashed at her and hit her in the arm. Sighing in defeat she smiled as he won so easily.

"Ok you win what is it I have to do be a sex slave for you and Diana or something else?" She asked not minding the first part.

"No if you want that you have to come and ask for it. How about this you live with me and Diana for the week." Sean said to her.

"Thats not to hard." Hawk girl said in amusement.

"I wasn't finished. You have to be nude the whole time." Sean said making her chuckle in amusement.

"Is that all? Fine deal." She said shaking his hand. She left to the elevator and winked at him as the door closed.

"Well that went well." Diana said as she watched the whole spar and had an amused smile on her face.

"Well think of it this way now it won't be just us and I doubt she will be the only one to join us." Sean said making her smile at him.

"You know if I remember correctly our house has at least over 25 rooms." Diana said as she when they weren't having sex had explored more of their home to set some things up such as her armor.

"Yes I still don't know who Batman got that place to begin with." Sean said since a place like that must have been expensive.

"A friend of mine who used to own before you. I asked him for a place for you to hold up and he agreed." Batman said to him.

"Let me guess that would be you the real you right?" Sean said surprising him. "Hey your not the first person to hide his real face from the public so I'm assuming your some very rich person who inherited his families business or money but lost them at a young age and become who you are today?" Sean said getting batman to slightly smile impressed of how well he figured it out.

"Yes I'm impressed you figured it out so well." Batman said since only his sidekicks robin and batgirl figured that out.

"I'm a quick study on people." Sean said in truth since he learns quick on modern society and people.

"Hey we got a problem Humanite has someone hostage." Superman said on the comms.

"Take one of my men and let the woman go!" Said an officer trying to save the hostage.

"What do you take me for an idiot no deal." Humanite said before the gun he was holding was pulled away by a green beam. Green lantern took the gun away and Superman attacked Humanite. Sean dropped down to the woman.

"Look for other hostages now." Sean said to Lantern who nods. "Your going to be alright."

"Sorry Spartan but you won't." Said the woman who reveled herself as Cheetah. Sean dodged her attack as he jumped inside.

"Well this is defiantly my day I get to fight another very beautiful woman." Sean said with a grin. Cheetah blushed somewhat since she could tell he was truthful but shook it off and pounced him.

"I never knew Spartans flirted with their opponents." Cheetah said with a grin as he pushed her off and was attacked by Grundy.

"Grundy no like Ghosts."(He's saying that because of his title) Grundy said as he tried to hit him again but Sean ducked and kicked his legs underneath making Grundy lose his balance and Sean kicked him hardly into a wall.

"And I don't like zombies who are stupid." Sean said making another woman giggle. He looked up and saw a woman who was dressed in black and purple and had a purple gem on her forehead.

"Funny please make this easy and surrender I'd rather not fight you this way." Said the woman known as Sapphire seductively.

"How about this you give up and you both can just come with me and wonder woman and change your ways." Sean said making her sigh in disappointment.

"As much as I would want to its to late for us." Sapphire said as she and Cheetah attacked him. Sean sidestepped as Cheetah attacked him and he grabbed her arm and threw her at Sapphire. They got up and tried again Sapphire blasted him in the chest but he didn't look affected. Cheetah slashed his chest and winced in pain as his body was like stone making it difficult for her.

"Now this isn't fair I thought spartans fought fair in battle." Sapphire said to him.

"We do but your facing the son of Zeus do you both really expect this to be easy now?" Sean said to them before a dark shroud took over the room. Lantern used his ring to give them light again and saw the villains were gone all but one.

"Hey we got one." Flash said seeing copperhead knocked out.

"And they got one of us." Superman said as he found batman down. Sean used his magic to heal him and cure the poison.

"He should be waking up soon but don't let him leave. I'm going to look for them again but this time I'll do it alone." Sean said as he was about to leave.

"Are you sure thats wise? You may be able to beat them but it wouldn't hurt to have help." Diana said trying to come with him.

"No besides this isn't just about taking them down. The ones known as Sapphire and Cheetah they remind me of my friends from Sparta before they died I won't let them make the same mistakes they once did." Sean said as he left.

Sean soon found them at an abandoned building playing poker. What he didn't know was that the man known as the Joker had joined them and attacked him from behind with a bag of rocks and he fell down to their table knocked out. Cheetah and Sapphire looked at him in concern but shook off the feeling and helped Luthor with making sure he couldn't escape or call for help.

Sean opened his eyes and saw an ugly guy "Oh god what the fuck are you a horrible creation of Hades?" Sean said in disgust making Sapphire and Cheetah giggle.

"Oh so the ghost has a funny side does he?" Joker said taking out a knife but was held back by Luthor.

"Don't if you kill him we lose our leverage on his father who could give us anything we want." Luthor said in arrogance.

"I highly doubt that Lex sooner or later I'll get out and you will go back to jail to die." Sean said calmly.

"Not till superman is dead since my cancer is his fault." Lex said making Sean laugh.

"Really did he make you carry the kryptonite that poisoned you? Is he the reason your going to die like the arrogant fool that you are?" Sean said mocking him.

"Enough." Sapphire said trying to stop him from pushing Luthor to far.

"Grundy humanite watch him." Lex said as the others left. Sean noticed the concerned looks on Cheetah and Sapphires faces and knew he had a chance to save them.

"Tell me how much is he paying you?" Sean asked Grundy.

"Money lots of it." Grundy said to him.

"As much as he's getting?" Sean said pointing his head at humanite.

"I don't know." Grundy said.

"With all you have to put up with you should be getting more." Sean said making Humanite snort.

"More then me? Unlikely." Humanite said.

"Is it?" Sean asked Grundy who growled at Humanite.

Back up stairs Luthor was looking for something in Sean's bag that held his weapons and supplies. "Ah here it is." Lex said holding a remote to the watchtower. Just then they heard banging sounds from below. "What was that?" Lex asked till he heard who was making the noise. "I should have known." Lex said in annoyance.

They head back down and saw Grundy and Humanite fighting each other.

"Unhand me you worthless zombie!" Humanite said as he and Grundy rolled around trying to fight each other.

"Take that back." Grundy said putting him in a headlock and hits him on the head.

"Stop it right now!" Luthor yelled at them. "You both are killing me faster then the Kryptonite." He said in annoyance.

"Sorry" They both said to him.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" Lex said to Sean who whistles in innocence making the girls silently snicker.

"Well it wont happen again boy. Sapphire Cheetah watch him and if he gives you trouble gag him." Lex said as the others went back up.

"Glade baldy is gone now." Sean said making them giggle in amusement.

"Why are you trying to help us anyway you don't even know us?" Sapphire asked since while she and Cheetah were touched he wanted to help them they wanted to know why.

"Because you both remind me of two of my old friends from Sparta before they were killed. They made similar decisions you two did to stay alive. I don't won't to see you to making the same mistakes like them and regret them forever." Sean said making them understand his reason for helping them.

"I'm not doing this just for the money. I need the funds to help me change back and continue my research." Cheetah said to him getting his attention.

"I can help on the first part and give you enough space to help with your work only if you help me." Sean said making her eyes widen seeing he wasn't lying to her.

"And what about me I'm just trying to live." Sapphire said to him.

"You can come with me as well and I can give you a new life to make people respect you for a hero and give them hope rather then making them hate you and fear you." Sean said making her think hard on this. Soon Humanite came back down but before he got down they both gave him a quick kiss before heading back up.

"Tell me Spartan how is it your still here and not free? I know you have powers of a god so why not use those powers now?" Humanite asked him.

"Maybe I have my reasons you don't know about." Sean said confusing him but let it go.

"Its show time." Joker said as he came in with a TV. "Live and in color the end of the Justice League." Joker said.

"Fuck off spawn of Hades." Sean said to Joker who's eyes twitched.

"Why so angry Spartan ghost is it because you cant save your friends or your lover up there." Joker said mocking him and stepped back when he growled at him. "Well no matter for once the tower blows I will let you join them." Joker said holding a knife.

"Do you ever shut up I'm surprised your still alive because of how annoying you are compared to my brother Hermes." Sean said to him.

Just then an explosion was seen on the screen but thankfully the tower remained.

"Oh they ruined the punch line." Joker said in disappointment and knocked the TV down. "But I can still have my fun Spartan." Joker said taking a knife out but Sean head butted him. "Not funny Ghost." Joker said but was blocked by Cheetah and Sapphire.

"Get lost Lex wants you back upstairs." Sapphire said making him grumble in annoyance.

"I assume you both are here to take my offer?" sean asked them.

"Yes however you have to promise us we won't be arrested when this is over." Sapphire said making him nod before she and Cheetah let him loose.

"Thank you now that the field is gone Jones can find me however lets let them take them down since I doubt we will be needed." Sean said getting them to agree. A few minutes later Joker came back down with a gun ready to kill the Spartan but saw he was gone.

"What?!" Joker said completely confused. He turned around as saw Sean Cheetah and Sapphire glaring at him. "Oh this is not going to end well is it?" Joker asked as Sean smirked.

"Heres a hint." Sean said as he gave him an uppercut that sent him the next floor. "That felt good." Sean said making the now turned heroes to giggle at him.

"Ghost what happened?" Superman asked as Batman got the Joker.

"Oh nothing much just relaxing and helping people turn into heroes." Sean said making said girls smile.

Superman just shook his head in amusement and helped them up.

"So you got them to join us huh nice." Flash said eyeing them.

"Flash." Sean said in a low tone that made him pale.

"What?" Flash asked in fear.

"Do not even think about flirting with them or I will personally let them take away what makes you a man." Sean said making them smile in amusement. The others chuckle as Flash left in a cloud of dust.

"So what are we going to do about them?" Lantern asked not having a problem with them but knew the people would for now.

"We'll handle that later the authorities have already decided to let them go as long as we make sure they don't do anything." Superman said having spoken with the commissioner.

"They can stay with me and Wonder Woman since our place is more then big enough for them." Sean said getting WonderWoman to nod and smiled not having a problem with it at all.

"Well as long as I have my personal space I'm fine." Sapphire said while Cheetah agreed as well.

"Don't worry the place is big enough for all of us." Diana said to them.

A few hours later

"What hell is this?" Sapphire said as the looked at the huge mansion like house.

"I did say the place was big enough for all of us." Sean said to them as he Diana and Hawk girl entered the house with Sapphire and Cheetah.

"Yeah you said house not mansion my god." Sapphire said in awe.

"I could get used to living here." Hawk girl said as she liked the place. "Oh that reminds me I still have to hold out my end of our bet." Hawk girl said with a smirk as she removed her cloths.

"And I thought Aphrodite had no shame." Sean said making all the girls giggle. Hawk girl just smirked and pulled him into a kiss as she removed her helmet reveling her face and green eyes. "Wow just wow." Sean said taken away by her beauty. "You never did tell me your name." Sean said since he wanted to know.

"Shayera Hol is my name now care to be a gentlemen and show me to my room." Shayera said with a smile making him chuckle and led her to her room.

 **Authors note: Wow this chapter is long anyway to my loyal fan Matthew Gemm thank you for your support and defending me from the haters if you have a request let me know and I'll see what I can do. also I'm thinking of skipping the whole episode of when Flash Lantern and Hawk girl travel to the other dimension of the justice guild of America but if someone wants me to do it let me know till then bye.**


	5. Paradise lost

Chapter 5 Paradise lost

Sean woke up and as usual found Diana on his chest. He also felt someone holding his arm. He turned and found it was Shayera still nude in their bed. Shayera opened her eyes and smiled at him before pulling him into a kiss. Diana opened her eyes and smiled at them before they heard Sapphire yelling at someone.

"Oh for the love of Hera don't tell me he's here." Sean said as they got up. Sean's eyes glared at the one responsible for making Sapphire yell. "Hermes what are you doing here?" Sean said dangerously.

"Oh come on now are still that angry at me for flirting with Hippolyat?" Hermes asked but stepped back from his glare. "Um I'll take that as a yes. Anyway I'm not here to cause trouble. Zeus sent me for a very important matter. For some reason Themyscira has gone silent and wants both of you to see what has happened." He said causing their eyes to widen.

"Alright fine We'll see whats going on." Sean said as he and Diana got their armor on. "The rest of you can stay while we're gone. Shayera don't contact the league this is an Olympian issue." Sean said getting her to nod.

Sean and Diana using a Javelin flew to the island. "I hope Mother and the others are not in danger." Diana said fearing for her mother.

"As do I Diana." Sean said worried about Hippolyta. The island was then seen and to their shock it was in flames.

"No." Wonder Woman said horrified.

"What in the hell happened?" Sean asked as they walked around. Diana saw two people and ran to them but when the smoke cleared she saw they were turned to stone.

"What has happened?" Diana asked in fear. She than ran inside the temple and to her horror her mother was turned to stone as well. "No!" Diana yelled in despair. Sean growled but then saw a reflection on a shield and spin kicked the man he assumed was responsible for all of this. The man fell on his back and Sean using his silver blade pointed it in the mans face.

"You! Who are you?" Sean said to the man who gulped in fear.

"My name is Felix Faust I came here in search of an artifact. They attacked me and left me no choice." Faust said. "If you wish me to turn them back you must do something for me. I need three final pieces of the artifact." Faust said before Sean brought him to his face glaring at him.

"And why should we believe you perhaps if I kill the spell will vanish." Sean said making Faust sweat in fear.

"Perhaps this will convince you." Faust said using an artifact to turn Hippolyta back to normal.

"Mother!" Diana said rushing to her.

"Diana, Sean? You've returned Athena heard my prayer." Hippolyta said happy to see them before she noticed Faust. "The intruder we must..." She tried to say but he turned her back to stone again.

"See you help me and everything goes back to normal here." Faust said with a smug smirk on his face.

"And how are we supposed to find these fragments?" Diana asked glaring at the man.

"These gems will lead you to them." Faust said handing them three gems.

"If you do anything to harm Hippoyta or any other Amazon here I will personally gut you alive till there is nothing left of you." Sean said to Faust making him back away in fear but breathed in relief when they left.

"Batman I need you need you to give me some information on a man named Felix Faust some kind of sorcerer." Diana said to batman on the comms.

"Care to tell me whats going on?" Batman asked since it was clear in her voice she was afraid.

"I'm sorry we have to go." Diana said as one of the gems glowed signaling they were close to one of the fragments.

Sean landed on a museum building and both entered inside.

"Over there in that vase." Sean said pointing to a vase by some giant statue. They both went towards it but did not notice a security lesser. The alarm went off trapping them inside.

"First things first." Diana said breaking the vase reveling the fragment. "Why would Faust want this?" She asked in confusion.

"Uh Diana?" Sean said pointing to the statue that came to life and stared at them. "I think theres more to this fragment then we're seeing here." Sean said taking out his blades and attacked the statue. While the blades did some damage to the statue it wasn't enough. Sean broke one of the pillars and threw it at the statues leg making it break apart before he jumped and drop kicked the head making the whole thing break apart.

"Sean, Diana what is going on?" Superman said as he flew down to them.

"This is not your concern." Diana said to him.

"When my friends destroy museums it becomes my concern. I've already contacted the others. When they get here they'll want an explanation." Superman said getting them to sigh in defeat. Soon John Jones and flash arrived and were giving the situation.

"I say we go back and kick that wimpy sorcerers butt." Flash said in overconfidence.

"No I'm the only man allowed on the island." Sean said to him for obvious reasons.

"Someone should have told him." Flash said.

"Besides we've already given him our word we would get the fragments." Diana said as she held Sean's hand.

"I'm afraid that gives us one course of action." John said making the others nods while Dian and Sean held their heads down expecting them to leave. "We'll have to help you." John said with a smile making them relived.

"Alright you three take this fragment and find it while we take the other one." Sean said handing them another fragment.

Sean and Diana arrived at a place known as a mall.

"What in hell why would a fragment be here?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"Its like some temple." Diana said making him snort.

"No its not from what I understand its just some place for people to buy cloths and other things." Sean said confusing her but let it go for now.

Sean using his enhanced abilities found the fragment underground and used his magic to retrieve it.

"Some one went through a lot of trouble to make sure theses pieces were never disturbed or found." Diana said making him nod before a blinding light came from the vase that held the fragment. Sean opened his eyes and saw a monster in front of him for a second but he knew this wasn't real and looked around and saw the mirrors showed Diana's reflection.

"What the..? This magic is only used by the gods." Sean said before Diana tried to attack him but he held out his hand stopping her as she looked at him in confusion before he pointed to the mirror showing their reflections.

"Sean?" She asked seeing him again as she turned back. "What evil have we unleashed?" She asked as she almost attacked him.

"This magic is used by Olympus for certain things. I think Faust neglected to mention what we're after has something to do with the gods." Sean said.

"Maybe but my mother and my sisters lives depend on us we cant just stop." She said to him.

"I know but for some reason I feel as though we may be facing a greater enemy then him." Sean said as they left.

"Ghost you and Wonder Woman and the others need to come to my location theres something about Faust you need to see." Batman said on the comms.

"It seems Faust has great passion for learning." John said as the room they were in had many subjects of magic.

"Where did he get this stuff?" Flash asked as he inspected a staff that power up and shot a beam at Sean who had his back turned.

"OW!" Sean yelled in pain. "You mother fucker watch what your doing!" Sean yelled at flash as he took the staff away. Diana inspected his small wound that was healing quickly because of his abilities as a Demigod.

"Who is this Faust?" Super man asked slightly snickering from the amusing display from earlier.

"Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archeology but when he became fascinated with he mystic arts he was kicked out for his heretical ideas. He swore vengeance on those who mocked him and some have vanished under mysterious circumstances." Batman said.

"I think I know what happened to them." Sean said pointing to three heads on a wall.

"Gross." Flash said in disgust.

"He's mad." Superman said.

"It gets worse I found his journal his last make reference to Tartarus." Batman said shocking Sean and Diana.

"The pit of lost souls." Sean said as Diana held his hand.

"Isn't that just a myth?" Superman asked.

"Hardly. It holds my uncle lord Hades despite his position he still trained me saying I was meant for great things. Legend goes that he struck a bargain with the titans so he could rule over all of humanity. He failed and was forced to rule the underworld for all eternity. The remaining titans are still there as well." Sean said to them. "Areas the god of war my brother told me the key to Tartarus was broken apart and hidden away one is on Themysicra its where the gate is." He said to them.

"So these fragments are part of the key." John said.

"But why would Faust want them?" Flash asked before Batman took the pieces.

"Only one reason. He intends to open the gate." Batman said as he put the pieces together.

"Sean you and Diana cant give him the key." Superman said.

"We have no choice." Sean said before they came up with a plan.

Later back on Themysicra

Sean and Diana arrived with the key. "Hmm so the stories were true you and the last Spartan fell in love I wonder how my lord will react to this." Faust said to the stone Hippolyta.

"Faust!" Sean yelled as he and Diana arrived.

"Back already you two and with half a day left I'm impressed do you have all the fragments?" Faust asked.

"Yes." Diana said showing him the key.

"First things first release Hippolyta now." Sean said to him.

"Of course." Faust said as he changed her back.

"Mother." Diana said holding he close.

"At last after 3,000 years the key is finally complete." Faust said to himself.

"Diana, Sean please tell me you didn't?" Hippolyta said in fear.

"You would have done the same for us." Sean said making her nod knowing it was true.

"Now that your usefulness is over." Faust said before the artifact he used to turn everyone to stone was taken away from him by flash.

"You brought other men here?" Hippolyta asked her daughter.

"Technically I'm a man but you let me here they are only here to make sure Hades doesn't get out." Sean said making her see his point and let it slide for now.

"Its over Faust come along quietly." Superman said before he attacked them with his magic. Sean used his blades to attack him but was restrained by plant vines when Faust casted a spell.

"Come my queen we don't want to be late for the grand opening." Faust said as he shocked Hippolyta and they both vanished.

"No." Diana said in sadness.

"We know where they went lets go." Sean said leading them to the gate.

"Please don't do this you don't know what you're doing." Hipployta said to Faust as she was chained on a rock.

"I know exactly what I'm doing I've trained my whole life for this." Faust said as he inserted the key. "Now lets not keep our new lord waiting." He said as he turned the key opening the gate of Tartarus.

Sean and the others arrived just as he turned the key. "Damnit." Sean said as they stopped and waited. The gates fully opened and a man in black armor came out.

"Ah Free at last." Hades said.

"Welcome lord Hades to honor you I brought a gift." Faust said pointing to Hippolyta.

"Ah Hippolyta I haven't forgotten how you begged the gods for the return of our champion to return to you." Hades said reveling his face he had black hair and a black beard.

"I no longer need to beg for his return now that my daughter has found him." Hippolyta said to him.

"Ah so he is I always wondered why his soul was never sent to the underworld or to Elysium." Hades said to her before Faust interrupted them.

"Lord Hades I kept up my end of the deal." Faust said to him.

"Yes ultimate knowledge. Ultimate pain is the only thing humans know." Hades said turning Faust into and old man.

"You haven't changed at all uncle." Sean said as he appeared in front of Hippolyta.

"Ah nephew its been far to long." Hades said.

"You know you cant leave the underworld under no circumstance." Sean said to him making Hades chuckle.

"And what will you do Spartan do you really think you can defeat a full fledged god." Hades said as he attacked Sean. Sean called fourth on a weapon from his brother Hercules and his gauntlets of the Nemean lion were giving to him.

"I think the only way to find that out is to put your name to the test." Sean said as he charged at Hades. Sean jumped and hit him square in the face forcing him back before Sean pulled out the ground underneath of Hades causing him to lose his balance and fell down just as the rock Sean picked up fell on him. Hades growled and breathed fire at him but it did nothin as Sean using his magic absorbed the fire making him stronger in the process.

"I see you haven't lost your skill while you were frozen." Hades said as he tried to stomp on him but Sean rolled out of the way as kicked and him hardly in the back making Hades stumble before Sean grabbed his left arm and threw him into a wall.

"Spartans don't go down that easy." Sean said as he neared the god of the underworld. Sean pulled him up and threw him into another wall making Hades groan in pain. "Time to end this." Sean said as he grabbed Hades and threw him into the gates of Tartarus. Hades screamed as the door closed sealing him back inside again. Sean sighed before destroying the key.

"Wow just wow." Superman said impressed how well he handled that on his own.

"Defeating a god I always thought it was impossible." Diana said in awe.

"You forget Diana he is a part god." Hippolyta said as she was freed.

Later after the other amazons were set free after Sean killed Faust who was still alive the heroes were thanked for their help. Sean and Diana were asked to come see her later at night while the others left.

 **Authors note: Im going to be an asshole and put this off as a cliffhanger for tomorrow cause I'm fucking tired. Anyway see ya later**


	6. Fury

Chapter 6 Fury

 **Yeah I'm not doing the next two episodes cause I didn't like them so I skipped them sorry if this pisses people off.**

Sean woke up and found both Diana and Hippolyta both nude on his chest making him smirk. Hippolyta had after the others left asked them to see her.

Flash back get ready great sex scene here

"Why did my mother want us to see here after the others left?" Diana asked while Sean had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh I have very good idea why she asked us here." Sean said confusing her.

Soon they came to her room and found it empty.

"Um are you sure you know what she's up to?" Diana asked before they heard Hippolyta giggling. Diana turned and blushed when she saw her mother completely naked.

"Oh come now Diana you knew this would happen eventually." Hippolyta said smiling.

"True I did say that to him a while ago." Diana said remembering the hot sex.

"Do I sense nervousness in you?" Sean said in amusement making Diana smirk before she removed her cloths standing beside her mother both completely naked.

"Why don't we give you a show before the real fun begins." Hippolyta said making Sean chuckle and sat down.

Diana was surprised at first when her mother brought her into a kiss but kissed her back their tongues fighting for dominance. Hippolyta grabs her ass making Diana whimper into the kiss. Diana ended the kiss and a thin string of saliva was seen and grabbed her mothers breasts before bringing the left one in her mouth and sucked on it getting her mother to moan. Hippolyta pressed her head into her breast more getting her daughter to suck on her tit harder.

Removing her mouth she kissed her way down to her mothers pussy and grinned at her prize licking her lips before placing her mouth on it making her mother gasp and held her head close moaning out her name. Hippolyta had her tongue hanging out of her mouth moaning out in bliss as her daughter of all people was eating her out. Diana grabbed her mothers ass forcing her deeper into her mouth wanting to taste every part of her mothers pussy.

Hippolyta grabbed her left breast and brought in her mouth and sucked on it making her moan more and bucked her hips forward into Diana's mouth. Diana then bit down on her pussy making Hippolyta scream in pleasure as her climax came so hard she was glad Sean used his magic to prevent anyone from hearing them otherwise this would be embarrassing to explain. Hippolyta fell down into her daughters arms and she was pulled into a kiss tasting herself on her daughters lips.

Diana let out a surprised yelp when she was flipped on her stomach on her mothers knees. Hippolyta rubbed her ass making Diana moan a little before she yelped out in surprise when she spanked her. Hippolyta smiled as her daughters ass was completely red making her giggle before she pulled her legs up and grabbed her ass cheeks and licked her lips seeing her wet pussy in her sight.

Diana moaned as her mother forced her tongue into her pussy. Hippolyta moaned as she tasted her daughter enjoying her sweet taste. She then sat on her back allowing her daughter to return the pleasure to her as well. Now both in the 69 position Diana and her mother licked each other moaning in unison as their climax approached. Both cried out as they came together.

Diana got up and carried her mother to the bed and crawled over to Sean who grinned at her. "That was interesting to watch but now its my turn." Sean said forcing Diana on her back making her giggle before he thrusted into her. Diana moaned as he rammed into her making her breasts move up and down much to his enjoyment and leaned down to pull her into a kiss.

Hippolyta recovered and saw her daughter was being ravaged by Sean and grinned pulling her daughter down so she position her pussy over her mouth and moaned when her daughter licked it. Hippolyta pulled Sean into a kiss and moaned more as his hands played with her breasts. Diana was enjoying herself as she ate her mothers pussy enjoying the taste her widen when her climax approaches fast and yells in her mothers pussy making Hippolyta moan loudly into her kiss as she came in Diana's mouth. Sean came inside of Diana at the same time as well. All three of them laid on the bed with Diana and Hippolyta kissing each other.

"Now its my turn." Hippolyta said as she mounted on his waist and plunged down on his cock groaning from his size. Diana hugged her mother from behind playing with her breasts and pressed her own on her back making Hippolyta moan more. Sean took a hold of her hips and thrusted upwards making her gasp at the sheer force and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Sean grunted as he approached his final climax. Hippolyta felt this and moved down faster on him matching his thrusts. A few moments later both of them came at the exact same time. Hippolyta fell down on his chest while Diana followed. Sean held both of them close and all of them fell asleep.

End flash back

Sean and Diana left the island to head back home and found a rather interesting sight. Two women both with orange skin one with red hair the other with black both were tied up. "Um what fuck happened while we were gone?" Sean asked getting them to sigh.

"These two came from a pod and started fighting each other so we restrained them till you could come back." Sapphire said making him nod.

"Ok have they said anything?" Sean asked getting her to shake her head.

"They've been talking in a language I don't understand." Shayera said since they tried talking to them but couldn't understand them.

"Ok let me try." Sean said leaning down to the red head but to his and the other surprise she leaned forward for a kiss and pulled back.

"You will release us at once." The red head said.

"Oh so now you speak english after a fucking kiss?" Shayera said in annoyance.

"Temarneans can learn language through a kiss." The redhead said before Sean fell down laughing.

"Really oh wow I've never heard of learning language like that!" Sean said laughing holding his ribs. The girls giggled at this. "Anyway now that you can talk care to give us your name lass?" Sean asked getting her to smile.

"I am Kori or starfire this is my sister blackfire who tried to sell me into slavery now our world is enslaved because of her." Star fire glaring at her sister. Sean walked over to her and like her sister kissed him.

"Let me go." Blackfire said but backed down from his glare. Sean untied star fire and told her to head inside while he talked with her sister.

"So let me get this straight you tried to sell your sister into slavery and now you whole planet is enslaved it that right?" Sean asked getting her to scoff.

"I was born first in our linage I was meant to be the next ruler but my planet was attacked and my people blamed me for it and I was born differently so my parents choose her to be the next ruler do you have any idea what its like to have everything you should have had taken away from you?" Black fire said in anger but to her surprise he pulled her into an embrace.

"Yeah I do. You see I am the last of my people the greatest warriors of earth known as Spartans and I was frozen for thousands of years and when I was unfrozen I learned all of Sparta was gone. I know what that feels like I was meant to take my mothers place as king but now I'm all thats left." Sean said surprising her. "But let me ask you this when you both grew up did your sister taunt or mock you about her being chosen as the next ruler over you?" He asked getting her to widen her eyes since in truth Star fire didn't really seem to care instead she cared more about her making her eyes tear up.

"No she didn't what have I done?" She said in horror seeing she was blinded by her hatred and jealousy that she didn't see her sister truly care about her.

"Thats the thing about anger black fire it blinds us to the truth." Sean said untying her and carried her inside. Sean placed her on a bed and went to find starfire.

"Cheetah wheres Starfire?" Sean asked.

"Outside on the balcony." She said.

Sean went outside and found her looking over the mountain. "You have a lovely home." She said making him smile.

"Thanks a friend of mine gave to me when I was unfrozen. Listen I think you should give your sister another chance since I managed to get through to her she's really sorry now about whats she's done since she now sees that you care about her." Sean said making her frown.

"I can forgive her but what about our people though?" She asked since they were suffering because of her.

"Thats their own fault if they hadn't hated her for something so dumb this honestly might not have happened." Sean said making her nod since it was true.

"Where is she?" Starfire asked.

"She's in the room on the left." Sean said pointing in the direction. She flew towards the room while he stayed. He went down to the basement and found Cheetah doing her work.

"Not even a week and you already are making yourself at home." Sean said making her smile.

"Hey you said you would help me with my work." She said making him chuckle.

"Yeah I know got anything yet?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"No not yet its going to take time to fix this." She said before she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"I have faith in you don't worry you'll find a way to fix this though I don't see anything wrong with your current look." Sean said making her giggle before he left.

Weeks later

Sean and the league had been very busy for the last few weeks after Hades was beaten Superman and John were captured by a tyrant called Mongul who captured them for his tournament. Fortunately they were able to defeat him and place a better ruler in his place. Next a gorilla named Grodd who was from an advanced city called gorilla city had managed to brainwash Flash into steeling a needed component he needed to power his mind control device. Fortunately that plan was lost when Flash messed with his helmet destroying his mind or so they think.

Sean had also decided to make a different team for the league to train younger heroes but he needed to pick a leader and he came up empty. He had found some young women who had trouble controlling their powers Raven and Terra both had trouble with them from time to time but he managed to help them. He also had gotten closer to Starfire and her sister since he saw they had feelings for him.

Right now Sean was with Diana who was dressed in her costume. Just then a woman sprayed her with a perfume. Diana grabbed as she explained it was the latest scent.

"This is a waste of time lets go." Sean said as they left. "Why in hell would anyone want this garbage?" He asked since it made no sense to him.

"Hey come on I'm late for a doctors appointment." A women said to a man who was blocking her from leaving.

"Not my problem lady I'm on a break." The man said before gasping as his car was lifted up by Sean.

"Thanks Spartan." The woman said as she drove off. Sean sat the car back down and tapped the window. The man opened it and shivered from his glare.

"Next time mind your manners to a woman asshole." Sean said making him nod and left.

"Ghost Wonder woman." Said batman from a dark alleyway. "We need to talk." He said leading them up a building and explained what happened a few hours ago.

"An amazon oh please thats ridicules." Sean said not believing it.

"Is it I grabbed this off her its and amazon design is it not?" Batman asked as he threw a golden neckless at them.

"Well yes but it could be a forgery besides we don't steal its against our code and other then me we don't leave the island." Diana said as they left

"Did this woman have a name?" Sean asked.

"I didn't hear it I did however see she was with the injustice league along with another woman I believe is known as Tsukuri." Batman said.

"I got an idea." Sean said as he and Diana left.

"You don't really believe an amazon is responsible for this do you?" Diana asked.

"The only way to know is to ask your mother about this neckless I'll send Hawkgirl to find out." Sean said as they headed home to send her with the neckless.

Later

Sean was helping Terra with her powers. "Thats it keep it up your doing fine." Sean said as she lifted a large rock up before pushing it into a target.

"Ok thats enough for now." Terra said falling on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"You've come a long way since you started I'm impressed." Sean said making her smile at him.

"How about a bet if I do perfect on the next training exercise or fail on it." She said with a grin trying to put her plan into action.

"Ok whats the bet?" Sean asked in interest.

"If I win you take me out on a date if I lose I walk around the house completely naked for a week." She said grinning since to her it was a win win situation.

"Alright its a bet then." Sean said helping her up before Diana came out.

"Sean we need to leave now a banks being robed." She said making him nod and both flew away.

Both soon arrived at the bank and saw the police. A woman soon jumped down and jumped on one of the cars denting it and ran way. Both dropped down to block her. "Thats far enough." Diana said.

"Diana!" The woman said in surprise.

"Aresia?" Diana said recognizing her before she was thrown into a wall while Sean had both her hands in his trying to push her down but saw in her eyes pain and suffering before he noticed the top of the building coming down and pushed her out of the way as the rubble buried. Aresia was shocked but left jumping away but took one last glance at the man who just saved her in slight concern.

"Ghost!" Diana yelled trying to move the rubble off him before he came up reveling he was unharmed.

"Ok that hurt." Sean said rolling his neck. Diana just smiles in amusement. Sean then noticed Superman falling down from the bank.

"Superman." Diana said as both flew towards him and saw veins on his face.

"What the hell?" Sean asked and both flash and lantern arrived.

"Whats wrong with the big guy?" Flash asked.

"Not sure we found him like this after fighting Aresia." Diana said.

"Who?" Flash asked.

"One of my amazon sisters." Diana said.

"Look we'll take him to the watch tower you look for her." Sean said as they flew away.

As soon as they got to the tower John inspected Superman. "His condition continues to deteriorate. Unfortunately there isn't much on his physiology. Still I'll do my best." John said.

"We know you will." Sean said before monitors showed Lantern and Flash heading towards them.

"They must have found something." Diana said as they headed for the hanger. Once they entered the hanger they knew something was wrong.

"Guys give me a hand." Lantern said setting Flash down.

"What happened?" Diana asked.

"I don't know he collapsed so I brought him here to...actually I'm not feeling so well myself." Lantern said as he fell forward.

"Shit." Sean said carrying Lantern while Diana carried Flash.

"This isn't good what is causing this?" Diana asked in concern.

"Aresia must have something to do with this I'm not affected cause viruses don't affect me at all." Sean said. "We need to bring in some more help I'm contacting Starfire and the others for help." Sean said since now three of the league were incapacitated for the moment.

Later they arrived back to the city and found the men in the city were infected.

"Diana Ghost!" Hawk girl said as she landed next to them along with Star Sapphire and Starfire and Backfire and Cheetah and Batman. "Batman was right it was an amazon." She said getting him to nod.

"Yeah we found out earlier when she started this whole mess." Sean said.

"How come your not affected?" Cheetah asked.

"I'm immune from viruses and other biological attacks." Sean said and saw a bus speeding out of control and hit a satellite tower that fell over. Sean jumped down as Batman chased the bus. Sean grabbed the tower just in time before it crushed some medics. "Ok a little help here." Sean said not wanting it to hit someone. Blackfire and her sister picked it up and sat it down out of the road.

Batman managed to stop the bus and busted the glass with the driver but fell down. "Batman!" Diana said in concern and saw he was infected as well.

"Damnit!" Sean said kicking the ground. "Where is she heading now?" Sean asked since clearly she wanted all men to die but she would need to do it in one attack since this was clearly a test.

"Whats the one way she could spread her virus the fastest?" Sapphire asked before Cheetah snapped her fingers.

"She would have to use the atmosphere to spread it quickly so my guess is she's at the air base close by." She said getting the others to agree.

"Alright me Diana Hawkgirl and Sapphire will head there the rest of stay and help as best you can." Sean said before they left.

Soon they arrived at the base and saw Aresia and Tsukuri.

"Thats the last of it." Tsukuri said to Aresia.

"Good now that just leaves one last matter that remains unresolved." Aresia said before she saw the last spartan. "You? How are you not affected by my virus?" Aresia asked not in anger but in curiosity.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" Sean asked making her shake her head. "I'm the last spartan the son of Zeus the king of the gods." Sean said shocking her and Tsukuri.

"Really I thought your return was just a rumor but I guess this proves me wrong. Still you won't stand in my way all of man has filled the world with violence greed and cruelty." Aresia said but he simply walked towards her.

"And exactly what gives you the right to decide that? Not all of man is like that. You say man is cruel but so are women trust me I know the last Persian general was women who killed my friends all women I might add along with their families and children just to get to me." Sean said making her eyes widen seeing he wasn't lying it the slightest.

"Why would she do that?" She asked in disbelief not believing a woman would do something so cruel.

"She hated all of Greece for her torment believing man had abused her but in darkness women had done those things to her just to amuse themselves. I fought her in the coldest part of the world." Sean said.

Flash back

Sean using his blades fought against the one who murdered his friends.

"Once I kill you all of Greece will fall for what they've done to me!" The woman said she was known as Artemisia. Sean charged at her swinging his blades at her in perfect form. Sean head butted her making her slightly unfocused. Sean kicked her down making her lose her grip on her swords. She glared at him and quickly grabbed her sword and attacked him in blind rage while he remains calm and reserved. Sean using the chains on his blades cuts off her hands making her scream in pain before falling down.

"May you find peace in the fields of Elysium." Sean said stabbing her in the stomach making her cough up blood as he held her close.

"Why do you show me mercy?" She asked as the life faded from her.

"You may have killed my friends and their families but I won't lose my humanity." Sean said holding her close as her life was fading.

Artemisia laid in his arms as her life faded. She reached his face with shaking hands as she just wanted one last thing before she died. She pulled herself up and pulled him into a kiss which he allowed and in a few seconds she went limp showing him she was dead.

End flash back

"Aresia you have every right to be angry at mankind for what happened but that doesn't give you the right to kill all men who have done nothing wrong for acts of the ones you know in the past besides let me ask you this how is the human race going to continue if there are no men to help women give children?" Sean asked getting her eyes to widen in realization.

"Thats actually a very good point." Tsukuri said since it was true.

"Um uh well prey to the gods?" Aresia said in nervousness before Sean fell over laughing.

"Oh for the love of Hera! You seriously didn't think that through? You cant be that stupid come on!" Sean said holding his ribs while she pouted as the others even Tsukuri laughed.

"Alright alright I didn't think that through. What am I supposed to do now I've come to far." Aresia said before Sean jumped up.

"Not exactly everyone can be forgiven Starfire and her sister hated each other but I managed to turn that around. Sapphire and Cheetah were given a second chance in life and are on our side now you both can start a new beginning if you stop all this and help stop this virus." Sean said to her.

"Why exactly are you willing to help despite not knowing me?" Aresia asked in curiosity.

"My mother always told me to help give others another chance in life. She was the first born queen of Sparta and inspired many women of Greece to become warriors she's the reason why women in the past and present since she was born have become great warriors or leaders." Sean said as he admired how his mother changed to course of history because of her skills as a warrior and a leader.

Aresia looked towards Tsukuri and sighed. "Alright I'll help on one condition." She said making him nod.

"And that is?" Sean asked.

"I know for a fact you want to rebuild Sparta I want to help with that to train a new generation like your mother did." Aresia said making him smile.

"Thats fine alright now how do we stop all this? Sean asked wanting to get this over with.

Later

Soon Aresia had managed to make a cure with Cheetah and John and cured the others who then helped give the cure to the hospitals. The league agreed to let Sean and Diana handle Aresia and Tsukuri who also wanted to help since she admired the spartans of old and wanted to teach the next generation.

Aresia was looking over the balcony of the house with a conflicted look on her face.

"You ok?" Sean asked approaching her.

"I cant believe I was so stupid to not think my entire plan through not knowing I could have killed the entire human race because of my foolishness." She said in disappointment.

"You were blinded by anger its what makes us human we make mistakes. But now you can start over. Did you know that Sparta was the reason the world was in perfect balance back then?" Sean asked getting her to look at him in surprise.

"No I didn't why?" She asked since she only knew about their skills in battle.

"Because people who acted like the men you knew were afraid of them for their strength and power when the new generation comes that order will return even stronger then before but I cant continue the bloodline alone a new age of spartans are needed. Thats why I need all the help I can get to achieve that. In order for peace Sparta must return why else do you think the worlds in constant chaos?" Sean said getting her to nod seeing his point.

"Sean have you seen Raven?" Starfire asked but when they turned to face her they were surprised to see her completely naked.

"Why are you naked?" Aresia asked in confusion.

"What is my body not beautiful?" Starfire asked getting them roll their eyes.

"No thats not it you are beautiful Starfire but you have no reason to be walking around naked when there are others who live here and might feel self conscious about themselves." Sean explained making her understand.

"Oh my apologies on my planet no one really seemed to care about seeing the whole body of someone." She said making Aresia blush before placing her head in her hands sighing.

"I almost feel sorry for the kids who always see that." She said making sean chuckle.

"Anyway Raven is mediating so leave her be for now." Sean said making her nod and flew off.

"This is going to get some time getting used to." Aresia said making him chuckle before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it if anything the girls only walk around naked after losing a bet." Sean said making her roll her eyes but smiled at him. "Now before I forget I have a favor to ask you. I'm recruiting a new team of younger heroes like Starfire Blackfire Terra and Raven but I need to pick a leader and I figure you would be perfect for the position if your up for it." Sean said making her think before nodding.

"Alright whats the name of the team?" She asked in interest.

"Calling it the teen titans." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Holy shit this took** **forever. Anyway yeah the titans will be involved in the series but with some minor changes. also a good friend Perseus12 has helped me with the harem if anyone wants to help me add some more that might be good let me know till then see ya.**


	7. The jokers last Laugh

Chapter 7 Jokers last laugh

Sean opening his eyes finds Diana on his chest making him smile before groaning as a hand moved on his cock. Knowing it wasn't hers he moved the covers and found Shayera nude giving him a hand job. Diana opened her eyes and smiled at the sight as she lowered herself down to them and licked his cock. Sean groaned out in bliss as they did this enjoying their treatment.

Shayera cupped her breasts and placed them on his cock before Diana did the same and pressed her breasts against hers. Sean was in heaven as they did this and placed a hand on their heads. Diana and Shayera moaned as their tongues connected and felt his cock twitch signaling he was close doubling their efforts before he exploded covering them both before they licked each other clean.

"This is good morning wake up call." Sean said making them smirk before they heard yelling downstairs. "Oh boy." Sean said getting his robe on as did they before heading downstairs.

To their surprise a green skinned woman with red hair covered in leafs was in standing in front of the door along with another women with blue hair.

"Can I help you?" Sean asked them.

"Your the ghost right?" The blue haired woman asked.

"The names Sean and its Ghost of Sparta not ghost who are you?" Sean asked.

"I am poison Ivy this is Livewire we need your help." Ive said surprising them before Shayera took out her mace and was about to attack them but Sean held her back.

"What are you doing? Their the enemy." Shayera said.

"Calm down now whats this about?" Sean asked crossing his arms over his chest as the others came down.

"Its Harley she and the Joker are planing something that could devastate the Gotham nature area thats something I cant allow but I need help." Ivy said.

"Don't listen to her she and Harley have always worked together this is clearly a trap" Star Sapphire said making them glare at her.

"No she's telling the truth its clear she cares about the environment and Harley so we will help but why do you need my help exactly?" Sean asked.

"Harley has been the Jokers punching bag for years I cant stand it anymore maybe you can get through to her to stop her." Ivy said since Harley was a good friend and hated seeing her being used by a mad man.

"Sean maybe we should contact Batman and the others for some extra help." Diana said making him nod.

An hour later

"I'm honestly surprised she came to you for help instead of handling it herself." Batman said as they flew towards the area where Ivy said they would be.

"Friends will do anything to help those they care about its what makes her human. Besides I think If they might have changed if they needed our help don't you think?" Sean asked him.

"True in all honesty I know Ivy isn't evil just trying to protect nature after her accident." Batman said.

"Yeah I know I read her file I might actually have a way she can protect nature and rebuild Sparta with her talents." Sean said since he admired her care about nature.

"We're approaching the coordinates they gave us." Superman said as they landed. The group consisted of Sean Batman Superman Diana Shayera Starfire Blackfire Cheetah Ivy Livewire Tsukuri and Aresia.

"Remind me why this mad man hasn't been killed since he clearly is to dangerous and insane to live." Aresia asked.

"We don't kill otherwise were no better then he is." Batman said.

"But..." She tried to say but Sean cut her off.

"Aresia enough we have rules to follow you'll just have to get used to them." Sean said making her relent but agreed.

"I'm picking up a lot of radiation in the center. Ivy what exactly do they have that concerned you?" Superman asked.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is I could feel it for miles its here." Ivy said before they heard laughing on audio speakers.

"Oh fuck!" Sean said in annoyance.

"Oh look who it is the ghost who turns the women to his side just for a one night stand." Joker said making Sean's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"Ok that was really unnecessary you fuck." Sean in annoyance.

"I haven't forgotten how you ruined my fun the last time we met but your to late this time the bombs been set and is ready to blow." Joker said making their eyes widen.

"How the hell did you get your hands on bomb?" Sean asked in anger.

"A wise man never tells." Joker said.

"Split up and look around." Batman said as they split up in teams of two. Batman with Superman, Sean with Ivy, Diana with Shayera, Livewire with Cheetah, Starfire with Blackfire and Aresia with Tsukuri.

Sean and Ivy still looking heard a familiar laugh. They turned and saw Harley looking at them with guns in her hands.

"Well looky here its the ghost hmmm I thought you would be less alive when pudden described you." Harley said making him sigh.

"Harley you have to stop this." Ivy said to her friend.

"Sorry Ivy but no mister J gives the orders here." Harley said to her friend feeling slightly sorry for this.

"The same man who doesn't even care about you?" Sean asked making her glare at him.

"Hey he cares we've been to couples concealing." Harley said defending her love.

"Harley wake up he doesn't care about you he just uses you hurts you I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill you just for the hell of it. WAKE UP!" Sean yelled making her back up.

"Harley I went to him for help for you please don't do this. You used to have a life and you threw it away because he got in your head and he will still use you if you let him don't do this please." Ivy begged her.

Harley widen her eyes remembering how successful she was before she met the Joker. Ivy had always tried to convince her she was making a mistake but shrugged it off and still did it but seeing she went to great lengths even asking the league for help made her see she might be right.

"Harley don't let this mad man this freak ruin your life let me help you." Sean said stepping towards her.

Harley lowered her weapons hearing this but a gun shot went off and she widen her eyes when she felt a hole in her stomach. She turned around and saw the Joker laughing at them. She fell down holding her stomach as Sean and Ivy ran to her. Ivy had a horrified expression on her face while Sean glared at the Joker.

"How pathetic to think you turned my dear Harley against me. Well no matter now good bye Bimbo." Joker said about to shoot her again but Sean rushed towards him punching him in the face.

The rest of the league found them and tried to help Harley as best they could. Cheetah knowing medical studies was able to stop the bleeding but she would still need a hospital.

Sean punched Joker in the face before grabbing his neck and lifted him up.

"I'll break you in half." Sean said in rage making the Joker laugh.

"Oh please you could have done that when we first met but your bound by rules I on the other hand." Joker said taking out a knife and slashed his left eye making Sean groan in pain but didn't let go and broke his arms making him scream in pain.

"Thats enough!" Batman said but was pushed back into some crates. Sean glared at the Joker who still had his insane smile on his face.

"You think you can save her? If you couldn't save your home what makes you think you can save her?" Joker said mocking him making Sean growl and pulled back his fist.

"Ghost wait!" Superman said but was to late as Sean's fist went right through the Jokers chest making the Joker laugh in pain as this happened before he died.

Sean groaned holding his head dropping Jokers dead body. Superman flew towards him.

"You ok?" He asked since he looked to be in pain.

"What just happened I blacked out?" Sean asked.

"You just killed the Joker." Batman said glaring at him.

"Damnit I didn't mean to do that I lost control." Sean said in truth since he was fine of not killing any of the villains.

"Its alright it happens." Superman said since this happened to many heroes before.

"Its not alright you said he could adapt not to kill anymore." Batman said to superman.

"It was an accident you saw what happened." Superman said to batman.

"Be that as it is though..." Batman tried to say but Sean interrupted.

"Let me ask you this Batman even if we caught him and put him back in jail when he got out and kills people again is it worth it in the end?" Sean questioned.

Batman didn't say anything seeing his point but still didn't like it.

"I understand your reason for not killing I promised I wouldn't do that anymore but things like tend to happen but I won't make a habit of it sometimes though people like him are just to dangerous to live he should have been given the death penalty a long time ago." Sean said as he went over to Harley who was being healed by Cheetah.

"I'll let this slid once but make sure he has better control over his anger." Batman said to Superman.

"I know." Superman said.

Soon they found the bomb and disarmed it before leaving taking Harley to a hospital to treat her injuries.

A couple of weeks later

Harley was looking over the mountains at Sean's house in a wheelchair since she was still wounded. She no longer wore her old outfit as she hated any reminder of the Joker. She was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"There you are." Sean said coming to her from behind.

"Hi Ghost." Harley said happy to see him. She looked to the scar Joker gave him on his left eye she had to admit it looked good on him.

"Feeling any better now?" Sean asked.

"A little another week and I can walk again." Harley said.

"Good to know." Sean said before she pulled him down to her level.

"I never really got the chance to thank you for saving me." She said pulling him into a kiss. Sean ended the kiss and smiled at her.

"Thank Ivy she's the one who came to us for help." He said making her giggle.

A few weeks later

Sean looking over Terra's training smiled be as she was doing good.

Terra smiled as she completed the training program before walking up to Sean smiling.

"Looks like I win our bet." She said making him chuckle.

"Alright so where do you want to go?" He asked before she pulled him into a kiss.

"How about your bed?" She said seductively. Sean simply smirked before tossing her over his shoulder making her burst out laughing. As Sean took her to his room he noticed Ivy walking around the garden area completely naked making him smirk and noticed in the living room Livewire was the same. The relationship between them and Harley had increased much to his enjoyment.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long but making chapters that aren't on the tv series is difficult to do. Anyway next chapter involves Savage changing the past since the next few episodes bore me. Also to Mathew Gemm I've decided to do as you've asked and make Killer frost the assault on Arkham version. Till then see ya**


	8. Savage time

Chapter 8 Savage time

Sean waking up found Terra on his chest completely naked making him smile before lifting her up without waking her. Sean had to admit even though she was a virgin she acted like a pro when it came to sex. As soon as he was about to leave he felt her hands wrap around him.

"Oh no your not leaving yet." She said pulling him back down getting on top of him. She lined herself up and thrusted down making her gasp in bliss before grabbing her breasts and played with them as she thrusted down on him.

"I'm surprised you can still go after last night." Sean said making her giggle before leaning down to kiss him.

"What can I say I just don't know when to quit now less talk more sex." She said moving up and down on him while he just enjoyed the view.

Terra groaned out in bliss as she continued to thrust down on him before she let out a surprised yelp when he changed positions to the wheel barrel position and thrusted into her. Terra moaned out in bliss as her hips smacked against his waist. Sean reached forward and grabbed her breasts making her moan out more.

"Yes more don't hold back!" Terra moaned out clouded by lust. Sean smirked before he thrusted faster into her making her eyes widen before she let out muffled scream into a pillow as she came hard and he came inside her.

Terra panted in bliss as she tried to get the feeling of her legs back.

"I think I'll let you rest for now." Sean said getting some shorts on leaving her to get her strength back. As Sean left the room he was pulled into a kiss by Aresia who smiled at him.

"You sure made a lot of noise last night is she still alive in there?" She asked playfully making him chuckle before they heard knocking on the door.

Sean opened it and saw John and another green lantern a female who looked at him in curiosity.

"John what are you doing here?" Sean asked his friend.

"This is Katma she was my teacher when I first started in the lantern core she found out about you and wanted to test your strength." John said making him raise an eyebrow.

"This is the last spartan? You said he was the real deal." Kat said not seeing the big deal was about him making him growl and stepped towards her.

"The fuck does that mean?" Sean asked in anger.

"I heard a lot about your people from the new archives when humans were introduced into the core and you don't look like much." Kat said making him glare.

"Kat I wouldn't piss him off if I were you." John said trying to warn her.

"If you really want proof of my peoples strength and power lets fight then." Sean said leading them to the training room.

"Why did you do that?" John asked annoyed making her smirk.

"That was just to get him riled up." She said as she took her position across from him.

"I'll show you why Sparta were so feared back then." Sean said before he dashed towards her and she created a shield from her ring but to her shock he broke right through her shield in one punch before grabbing her and slammed her on the ground.

"This is not going to end well for her." John said in embarrassment.

"What made her decide to fight him in the first place?" Diana asked.

"Once she heard about his people she admired them for their strength saying the lantern core would be no match for them even the guardians said the same." John said

Sean threw Katma into the shielded wall and looked down at her as she tried to stand.

"Still think I'm not the real deal?" Sean said making her chuckle.

"I take it back your more then the real deal." She said making him smirk before helping her up.

"See what I mean now and he's only half human." John said confusing her.

"Half?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm also half god my father is the king of the gods of olympus lord Zeus." Sean said shocking her before smirking.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing if thats true since the guardians want me to stay here to help rebuild Sparta." She said surprising him.

"Why would they want that?" He asked making her giggle.

"You never told him did you?" She asked John who grinned.

"The guardians believe if Sparta comes back they may be able to help keep a better balance in the galaxy and seeing what just one of you can do I don't blame them." John said not bothered by the idea.

"Oh ok that makes sense but thats going to take time." Sean said since rebuilding Sparta would take years if not decades of work.

"You got all the time in the world." Katma said smirking at him.

"I'll just leave you both alone for now." John said flying off.

A few months later

Sean and Katma had gotten closer to one another in the last few months. Kat had great skill in teaching even helped Raven in hers when he wasn't around.

Right now Sean Wonder woman Hawkgirl Lantern Flash Superman and John were approaching the watchtower.

"Javelin 7 to watchtower prepare the landing bay." Superman said to Batman.

"Just when I was enjoying the peace and quite." Batman said.

"Oh whatever." Sean said in amusement.

"What in the hell is that?" Lantern asked as a large ripple of some kind came at them making them float around the Javelin. Thankfully Lantern was able to protect them as the ripples stopped.

"Ok what was that?" Sean asked holding his head.

"I don't know but look." Superman said pointing towards where the watchtower was but was now gone.

"What the hell?" Sean asked as they landed on the planet in Metropolis.

"Where are we?" Diana asked.

"Looks like were home." Superman said in confusion as the whole area had changed.

"Hang on." Flash said running towards a flyer of a man that said leader. "This guys face is all over the place." Flash said.

"Leader?" Sean asked.

"You there." Said a man looking at them. "Show me your papers." He said.

"Our what?" Sean asked.

"Your identity forms." The man said.

"You do know who we are right?" Sean asked.

"No I don't now hand me your identity papers." The man said.

"Sorry I left mine at home chicks dig the mysterious man." Flash said before Sean bonked him on the head.

"Dumbass." Sean said in annoyance before the man tried to cuff them. Sean punched the man away and his partner fire some flares in the air signaling for back up.

"Ok not good." Hawkgirl said as more troops came at them.

"Over here." Said a man who sounded like Batman.

"Well at least theres someone who recognizes us." Sean said as they followed him. They noticed his costume was different but didn't say anything for now. They jumped down into a hole to a train.

"Hang on!" Batman said as he activated some thrusters making some of them lose their balance.

"Who's hand is that?" Hawkgirl said annoyed.

"Mine." Sean said making her bonk him on the head.

Soon they came to a stop and decided to get some answers.

Batman had explained that the leader Vandel Savage had taken control of the world after winning world war 2.

"But we won that war didn't we?" Flash asked.

"Somehow I get the feeling someone has tampered with the timeline causing all of this." Sean said making them agree and asked Batman if there were and disturbances recently.

They head for a laboratory and found a machine that can send people back in time. They took down the guards and decided to travel back in time to fix whatever happened in the past.

"Well this is going to suck." Sean said jumping in the worm hole along with the others.

Soon they came out of the hole dropping down on the ground hard.

"Ow like I said this sucks." Sean said before Diana helped him up.

"Well at least we made it here." Diana said as they saw germans fighting americans.

"Uh if I recall the history books on this war that should not be here." Sean said pointing to a large rolling tank.

"What the hell?" Lantern said.

"We'll worry about where that came from later we need to destroy it." Superman said as they attacked it. Sean managed to stop it from moving while the others tore it apart.

"Well that was fun." Hawkgirl said.

"Something isn't right here this technology is from our time how did it get here?" Sean asked.

"Remember someone altered history the person clearly has had months maybe years planing." John said before more tanks came.

"Fucking hell we need to split up. Diana John and I will head to Berlin the rest of you stay here and help out the best you can." Sean said before he Diana and John flew away.

"You seemed troubled what is it?" Diana asked.

"I'm worried that if we fail the others like Terra Raven and Aresia will be used by Savage or might not ever be born because of this." Sean said.

"I'm sure that won't happen and we won't fail." Diana said trying to ease his worries.

"I hope so...What now?" Sean asked as they saw a plain being attacked.

"Why are they attacking their own plains?" Diana asked.

"Because someone else is in it hang on." Sean said as he attacked the enemy plains while Diana rescued the pilot of the stolen plain. Diana came down and put down a man with blonde hair and called her an angle making her smile. Sean landed beside them. "You alright?" Sean asked the man making him tense and pulled out a pistol.

"Wait hold on he's with me." Diana said making him lower his weapon.

"Sorry you don't know who you can trust in war." The man said.

"True who are you?" Sean asked.

"My name is Steve Trevor." Steve said.

"Why were they attacking you?" Diana asked.

"I stole one of their communicators so I can find out when they plan to invade England but it won't mean a thing if I cant get to France to my contact." Steve said.

"These weapons who made them." John said as he dropped down next to them.

"A man named Vandel Savage the high command was so impressed they made him their new leader. They have a lab nearby but you'll never get in I tried ." Steve said.

"Leave that to me." John said vanishing.

"We will take you to your contact for safety if this helps you." Sean said.

"Thanks." Steve said as they left the area.

Soon they arrived at a safe house and waited for Steve's contact.

Steve approached Sean wanting to ask some questions.

"You and her are you dating?" Steve asked making Sean smirk.

"Yup have been for months now." Sean said making Steve grumble.

"Lucky you I would give anything to be with her." Steve said making Sean chuckle.

"You'll find some one eventually." Sean said before they heard explosions outside.

"Ernst must have been captured and forced him to talk." Steve said.

"I'll handle this." Sean said pulling out his blades and knocked out the germans with ease but left one awake to interrogate.

"Nice work you fight like the Spartans I've read about." Steve said.

"Thats because I am. Wonder woman and I are from the future long after the war. She and the others found me frozen and set me free." Sean said surprising him.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder." Steve said.

"Well get used to it. Your friend is being held close by we just need to get there and fast." Sean said leading them to the base where Ernst was being held captive.

"This the place?" Steve asked.

"Yup lets do this quietly." Sean said. They snuck into the prison and knocked out the guards. Soon they found Ernst tied up and gaged.

"Ernst hand on I'll cut you lose." Steve said freeing him.

"You shouldn't have come look." Ernst said pointing out the window. They saw a large number of tanks approaching.

"Damnit it its a trap." Steve said.

"They know you have the communicator and they want it back." Ernst said.

"I got an idea give me that thing." Sean said grabbing the communicator and took off the top half before transporting them somewhere safe.

"What did you do that for?" Steve asked.

"This way they think they destroyed the communicator and us." Diana said making him nod.

"Oh I get out nice work I'm real glad your on our side." Steve said shaking his hand.

Ernst said the same thing but in german.

"Your German?" Diana asked.

"Not everyone follows their leaders ideals Diana." Sean said remembering how some Persians during the great war helped the greeks win the war not agreeing with their mad kings views.

"Your friends right not all of us are like that." Ernst said making her smile.

"Now then Steve said you could help us with this communicator." Sean said handing it to him.

A few moments later Ernst managed to hear what was going on.

"Oh no." Ernst said horrified.

"What is it whats their target?" Steve asked listing off a few.

"England is not their target. Their invading America." Ernst said shocking them.

"Try to warn the allies quickly we can still stop them." Sean said as they flew off.

"Good luck Spartan you to angel." Steve said to himself.

Soon they both met up with the others.

"Did we miss anything?" Sean asked playfully making some smirk.

"Not yet." Hawkgirl said smashing her mace on one of the plains turrets. Sean used his blades of chaos to cut one of the jets in half with ease. Suddenly the jets engines went faster getting away from the.

"Fuck their getting away." Sean said.

"Maybe not." Superman said seeing something in the distance. Sure enough battle ships were seen firing on the plains. Sean sensed something on one of the plains.

"Lantern." Sean said making Hawkgirl look down.

"He didn't make it." She said.

"No he's on one of those plains." Sean said shocking them. Superman using his x ray vision saw which plain it was.

"Over there that one." He said making Sean and Hawkgirl fly towards it. Sean busted into the cockpit and saw Vandel Savage.

"Sean your alive I always figured you'd survive." Savage said surprising Lantern and Hawkgirl.

"Do you know each other?" Lantern asked.

"He was my teacher back in the days when Sparta was till around he was the highest ranking general to think your still alive though proves you were telling the truth about being immortal." Sean said shocking them while Savage laughed.

"Indeed." Savage said pulling out a metal glove hand.

Sean charged at him hitting him in the stomach but Savage kicked him back.

"Don't tell me thats all you can do?" Savage said.

"Hardly but if I use more power my father will know I'm here." Sean said knowing it would be a headache if that happened. Sean jumped and kicked Savage in the face and then head butted him making him lose concentration a little before Sean attacked the controls. Savage using his glove shocked him making him groan in pain.

"I'm a little disappointed. They young warrior I trained would never hold back." Savage said.

"Its called stalling." Sean said making Savage look and saw his forces were being destroyed before the plain exploded giving Sean the chance to jump out while Savage sunk into the water.

"How is it someone like him was your teacher?" Diana said to him.

"Its a long story." Sean said as they saw their work was done and headed back to their time.

Jumping through the time hole they saw the worm hole vanish.

"Home sweet home. I hope." Flash said before Batman is his regular outfit came out.

"Where have you guys been?" Batman asked making some of them chuckle.

"Would you believe us if we said we went back in time?" Sean said making Batman raise an eyebrow.

"At this point in time I'll believe almost anything." He said making the others agree.

Sean Diana and Shayere back home saw everything was back to normal much to their relief.

"There you are." Raven said with her Terra and Starfire coming out from the training room with a towel over her shoulders smiling at them.

"Hey Raven." Sean said glade to see everything was as it should be.

 **Authors note: Fucking finally I got passed this now for season 2. Also next chapter I will introduce Batgirl and Supergirl to Sean who ask for additional training from him. Also** **I'm thinking of Sean fighting Apollo just for the hell of it since one god has to hate him for being the favorite of olympus.**


	9. Titans begin

Chapter 9 Titans begin

 **Just a quick few things before we start first Starfire's costume is one of the more revealing kind of the new 52 look it up same with her sister but hers is black not purple like Starfire. Second Aresia will be in charge of the titans. Last thing enjoy.**

Sean woke up and found Starfire completely nude on his chest. Smirking he placed his hands on her hips making her giggle and opened her eyes smiling at him before leaning for a kiss.

"I never knew humans were so energized I don't think I can move my legs." She said making him chuckle.

"Remember I am also half god and a Spartan so endurance is on my side." Sean said making her giggled before resting her head on his chest. "Come on Star todays the day." He said making her nod and stood up getting dressed.

"Out of my curiosity who will lead the titans when your not around?" She asked.

"Aresia will be the one leading the titans you and Blackfire will be co leaders when she's not around." Sean said as he put on his robes before they and the others left.

Location Jump city

"I'm really impressed of how many you've found." Superman said as the titans tower was finished. The titans were a small group but some were known for their bravery. Robin Dick Grayson Batman's sidekick and Batgirl Barbra Gordon. Beast boy or better known as Garfield the shapeshifter who Sean found and offered him a place on his new team. Cyborg or better originally known as Victor Stone was one of the members after Sean managed to convince him to stop hiding and help the innocent. Aqualad Aqua mans student who was sent to help ease tensions of both worlds.

Super girl Kara Superman's cousin who he asked to join this group since she could use some work on teamwork. Jinx a pink haired girl who Sean and Raven found being attacked by thugs but were knocked out by her from her powers. Terra and Raven were here as well. A girl named Argent who Starfire and her sister found trying to rebuild a dam form collapsing and helped her and asked her to join which she did and lastly blue Beatle a kid who Sean found trying to get something off his back but Sean instead persuaded him to let him teach him how to control his new powers which he did without a second thought.

"I still don't know why we need a bunch of kids to do our job." Flash said.

"You never listen do you?" Livewire asked.

"This team is so we can help train them and make sure they don't get cocky like you." Harley said. Harley was dressed in a different outfit now still red and black but different. (picture her uniform from assault on Arkham but with out the head gear or the white make up)

"Hey I'm not cocky." Flash said in annoyance.

"Yes you are." Aresia said.

"Putting that aside these kids can do what we cant when we're busy or not on the planet." Batman said as he encouraged the idea of this team.

"But who's going to lead them?" Flash asked.

"Aresia will be leading them. Starfire and Blackfire will be co leaders when she's not available." Diana said. Superman was about to say something but saw Kara punch Beastboy away from her.

"I'm a little more concerned that they don't kill each other." Superman said.

"Stay away from me green freak!" Kara said but Sean came to her and placed his hands on her shoulders calming her down.

"Calm down. What happened?" Sean asked.

"This little perv keeps flirting with me I tried being nice but he won't take the hint." Kara said glaring at him.

"Oh come on whats wrong with me?" Beast boy asked not seeing what was wrong with what he was doing.

"I told you I'm not interested." Kara said.

"Well sorry I didn't know kryptonians could be complete bitches." Beast boy said.

"Hey!" Sean yelled making him flinch. "If this is going to be a problem I can simply kick your sorry ass out of here like your last team did to you." Sean said glaring at him making Kara smirk.

"Alright fine sorry." Beast boy said walking away from them.

"Thanks but what made you decide to let him on this team?" Kara asked.

"He was once part of the doom patrol but was kicked out for not following orders so I decided to let him join but if he does cause anymore problems let me or Aresia handle it." Sean said getting her to nod.

"Alright I know some of you would rather not be here but you all have potential to work as a great team if you put your minds to it. Each of you brings a different set of skills a team needs strength strategies stealth whatever but you need to be organized if this is going to work some of you have been learning under the league which means you have more experience help those here that don't." Superman said to the young heroes.

"Hopefully this works like you planed." Batman said to Sean.

"It will your partners will help organize this team when they need to their good at teamwork because of you so this should be easy for them." Sean said.

"And what about those that haven't even started like them?" Batman asked.

"Did you do things perfectly when you first started? They'll gain experience in the field and will help us keep track of villains that we cant deal with at the moment when something more important comes up" Sean said making him nod seeing his point.

"So who's going to be leading us?" Super girl asked.

"Aresia will be your main leader. Starfire and Blackfire will be co leaders when she's not around." Superman said.

"Why is she the leader she tried to kill all of us months ago!" Beast boy said.

"Unlike you she knows how to handle a team now shut up." Sean said making him grumble.

"If you need extra training practice programs have been uploaded into the training rooms computer. Cyborg will set up any new programs you can think of." Batman said making said man nod.

"This shouldn't be to hard as long as green boy doesn't screw it up." Super girl said to Batgirl who nods.

The titans after setting up their rooms where in the training room.

"Now then some of you here don't exactly have a grip on your powers such as Jinx and Beatle so you two will be staying behind till you get a decent control on them for now. Katma will be teaching all of you when she says you need extra work either in team work or control on your abilities." Sean said to them

"Your one of the green lanterns right?" Blue Beatle asked.

"Thats correct I've been ordered to stay here for a while." Katma said.

"Why do we need you to train us your not one of the big heroes like them?" Beast boy said pointing at the league before Katma used her ring to make a fist and punched him across the room. John chuckled in amusement knowing she gets ticked off real easy.

"Attitude like that will get you killed. I'm teaching you because I know how to teach those who don't what their doing. Now then if you cant accept that you can simply leave." Katma said with a blank face.

"Ow whats your deal?" Beast boy said before Robin shut him up.

"Just keep your mouth shut and follow orders." Robin said.

"This isn't going to work if this kid stays here." Katma said to Sean and Aresia.

"Maybe we should let him go he clearly cant work with others." Aresia said.

"No remember he was kicked out of his last team for not following orders when he saved his last team he just needs time to adapt." Sean said to them.

"Alright but if he does anything that puts the others at risk he's gone." Katma said since she would not tolerate those like this.

"Fine." Sean said before the alarms went off.

"Looks like your chance to show the league what you can do." Sean said to them.

The titans that were ready arrived in the city that was being attacked by some robots.

"Alright let the professional handle this." Beast boy said changing into a rhino and charged at the robots.

"Kid wait!" Sean said but was to late as the robots shocked him forcing him back.

"You idiot we need a plan first not just charge at them." Terra said.

"Right my bad." Beast boy said in embarrassment.

"Robin you and Batgirl clear out the civilians first the rest of us will keep them busy." Aresia said before jumping up and slammed on one of the robots. Super girl used her heat beams to cut apart the robots with ease while Cyborg used his cannons to destroy them. Terra used the earth to crush them while Raven used her magic to cut through them. Aqua lad used his water weapons to destroy them.

"This is going better then I thought so far." Sean said viewing them from above. He then noticed something coming towards them in from the rubble.

Aresia jumped up as a giant stone hand tried to smash her.

"What the hell?" She asked in confusion. She saw a giant creature made from stone with red eyes glaring at them.

"Cinderblock he's ones of the minor criminals in the league." Cyborg said firing his cannon at him but he didn't look affected.

"Let me try." Super girl said but Aresia held her back.

"Hold on somethings not right." Aresia said eyeing the area.

"She's right these robots and him don't mix something isn't right plus theres nothing to steal why come here?" Robin said as he and Batgirl came back.

"Very good titans." Said a man on a screen from one of the robots. He had a mask that covered his face but showed his left eye. "I'm impressed I can see why the Ghost of Sparta created this team but you won't stop me from taking over this city. Cinderblock destroy them." The man said before his image vanished from the robots screen.

"Who the heck was that?" Beast boy asked.

"Never mind that now try to push him back while Super girl attacks him from behind." Aresia said making them nod. Beast boy turned into a T rex and managed to push Cinderblock back while Super girl attacked him from behind making him lose concentration giving Aresia Starfire and Blackfire a chance to drop kick him in the face knocking him out while the others destroyed the robots.

Later

Police arrived and took Cinderblock to the prison.

"Who the hell was that guy anyway?" Terra asked.

"That was Slade or Deathstroke as most call him he's one the leagues greater enemies but we could never find him." Batman said as he and Sean jumped down.

"Why's he here then?" Beast boy asked.

"Unknown we never expected him to be here in the first place but now that we know he's here your job will be to stop him and capture him when you can." Batman said.

"In any case you all did very good work here but don't let it get to your head." Sean said to them.

Later back at the tower

The titans were in the training room with Beatle and Jinx working on their powers.

"How much have they improved?" Sean asked to Katma.

"Their getting better at this rate they'll be able to join the others in the field." She said impressed of how far they've come.

"Ghost your needed at the watch tower." Batman said on the comms.

"Right." Sean said before leaving the titans tower. "This whole thing went better then I could have thought." Sean said to himself.

 **Authors note: Yes the** **titans have been born! Anyway next chapter Darkseid asks the league for help from Brainiac. Till then see ya later.**


	10. Twilight

Chapter 10 Twilight

Sean in the javelin was approaching mars with Superman and John who wanted to acquire something he left behind before coming to Earth.

"I appreciate you coming along with me." John said to them.

"It's no problem John." Superman said to him as Sean landed them on the ground.

As they all got out Sean stopped as he felt something close by.

"John you said your the last Martian right?" Sean asked getting John to raise an eyebrow if he had any.

"Yes why?" John asked wondering where this was coming from.

"I don't think thats true I sense life on the planet who's energy matches your own." Sean said making John widen his eyes.

"Where!" John asked.

"Follow me." Sean said as they flew towards where he sensed the life force. They came to a cave that was sealed up but Sean and Superman used their strength to clear it. Inside were the same pods the invaders used on the people of Earth and there were hundreds of them filled with other martians.

"I cant believe it I searched for centuries but could never find anyone else." John said in shock.

"You probably couldn't sense them because of the pods but I could sense their life force everyone in here is alive and well we just need to free them." Sean said opening one of the pods and this martian took on the form of a green skinned women with red hair and opened her brown eyes and looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Megan." John said recognizing her.

"Uncle John." The now named Megan said rushing to him.

"I cant believe your all alive I've looked for centuries." John said holding his niece.

"I've never seen him this happy before." Superman said smiling.

"Wouldn't you if you found some of your people were still alive like him?" Sean asked making him nod.

"I cant thank you enough for finding them for centuries I looked but..." John tried to say but Sean cut him off.

"All that matters now John is that their here and well now your no longer the last martian." Sean said.

Months later

Mars has been rebuilt back to its great paradise but John still stayed with earth since it had become his home for the past year. His niece Magen had also come to Earth wanting to fight along side her uncle. She had become part of the titans with open arms glade to have a new member. Megan had also gotten close to Sean as well admiring his strength and resolve to protect the innocent.

Right now Sean was talking with Shayera about how she got here.

"By all rights I should be dead their particle beam ripped my molecules half way across the cosmos." She said.

"Well think of it this way if you hadn't done any of that you and I wouldn't have met and you wouldn't have saved the people of earth for past couple years." Sean said making her smile and nod before he chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" She asked.

"Just most of us are either the last of our people or exiles. John is no longer the last of his people though so he doesn't count. I'm the last Spartan Superman is the last of Krypton and you don't know where your home is." Sean said making her smile.

"Maybe we should call ourselves the just us league." She said making him chuckle before the tower shook.

"Whats going on?" Sean asked as he and Shayera came to the others.

"Sensors are picking up a powerful energy signature but I've never seen one like this." Batman said.

"I have its a boom tube." Superman said as a boom tube appeared behind them and someone came out a man named Darkseid.

"We met again Kal-El." Darkseid said with a smug look. Superman was about to attack but Sean held him back.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sean asked glaring at the man who looked at him in amusement.

"Ah I see Earth's rumors are true of the return of the last Spartan." Darkseid said in amusement.

"How does everyone know this for the love of Zeus its getting annoying!" Sean said in annoyance making some of them chuckle.

"You'd be surprised what happens as time passes Spartan but I'm not here to fight I need your help." Darkseid said to them.

"Why would we help you?" Superman asked suspiciously.

"Because my enemy is yours even as we speak Brainiac is attacking Apocalypse." Darkseid said to them.

"Your lying I destroyed him." Superman said.

"Apparently he is harder to kill then you realize. You know his pattern once he's finished learning the memory banks and weapons of my planet." Darkseid said.

"He'll destroy it. Good." Superman said before Sean smacked him upside the head.

"Don't be blinded by your anger if this Brainiac is as dangerous as he says we have to stop him before he's done so he cant destroy anymore worlds or would you rather he attack earth again?" Sean asked making Superman sigh seeing his point.

"Alright fine give us a minute to get the others." Superman said making Darkseid leave. "You know I really hate it when you make good points like that when this happens." He said making Sean smirk.

"Just making a good point. Out of curiosity though who is Brainiac I only read a small amount intel on him." Sean said.

"Brainiac is a Krytponian machine created by my father. He goes to planets to add their data to his collection then destroys them." Superman said. "On the chance he's lying I need you WonderWoman and Batman to do something for me." Superman said.

Later

Sean WonderWoman and Batman arrived on the planet known as New Genesis.

"Let me get this straight Orion is Darkseid's son?" WonderWoman asked.

"From what I understand New Genesis and apocalypse have been at war for centuries so he and High Father exchanged sons as a peace treaty." Sean said before the ground shook and a monster came out beneath them. Sean unfortunately ended up in its mouth.

"Ghost!" WonderWoman said in concern. Sean opened the things mouth before slamming it back down breaking its teeth. Sean growled and grabbed its head before twisting it killing the thing.

"Not even one minute here and we already get attacked." Sean said in annoyance before he noticed a floating city above them. "I'm going to take a guess and say Orion is up there." He said as they flew up while WonderWoman carried Batman.

"This place is amazing it even outshines Themysicara." WonderWoman says.

"We can sight see later." Batman said before someone flew past them and back.

"I've never seen bugs like you before." The man said.

"Bugs? How are we bugs?" Sean asked.

"Well your certainly not gods." The man said.

"I'm half god." Sean said making the man chuckle.

"Sure you are." The man said about to slap WonderWoman's behind but Sean grabbed his hand tightly and glared at the man. "Ok uh never mind." He said nervously.

"Wheres Orion?" Sean asked deadly making the man gulp.

"Over here Spartan." Orion said flying next to them. "Lightray you better have an excuse for insulting these guys." Orion said.

"I didn't know he was the Spartan." Lightray said truthfully

"Ok seriously how does everyone know this last I checked Sparta never even left Earth before so how does everyone know about us?" Sean asked in confusion.

"Once Earth was discovered we learned about their warriors and yours came out on top every time. You have the appearance and power of one so its not hard to see the resemblance." Orion said.

"Oi anyway we need to speak to High Father about Darkseid." Sean said making Orion's eyes narrow.

"High Father." Orion said as they approached High Father who was with some kids. "New from Apocalypse." Orion said.

"Indeed." High Father said eyeing Sean WonderWoman and Batman.

"We're friends of Superman he sent us to warn you the Darkseid is under attack on Apocalypse." Sean said to High Father.

"Do not speak that name you'll frighten the children." High Father said.

"They should be afraid for to long the shadow of Apocalypse has threatened New Genesis." Orion said before High Father led them somewhere else.

"Let me mount an army." Orion said.

"Superman asked for your help he doesn't want to start a war." WonderWoman said.

"Don't be so sure." Orion replied.

"You forget in the name of peace we swore never to interfere on Apocalypse." High Father said.

"As long as Darkseid is in power there can be no peace." Orion said.

"There is truth in what you say but your to young to remember the endless blood shed we endured in our war." High Father before he left to make his decision.

"I can see why he's the leader around here he's as wise as my father." Sean said.

"Perhaps." Orion said before he left smashing his fist into a wall.

Later the three heroes after they tried to stop Orion from leaving were traveling to where Darkseid was.

"This isn't Apocalypse." Batman said as they traveled into an asteroid field.

"No but the mother box tells me he's close." Orion said as they came to a large rock that was shapes as a head of Brainiac.

"Ok thats disturbing." Sean said seeing the ugly thing.

Soon they entered and found Superman being tortured.

"Just in time." Sean said as he drop kicked Darkseid in the face who glared.

"Lets see if your peoples strength and power are true." Darkseid said as he tried to punch him but Sean dodged and spin kicked him away before jumping down.

Batman was trying to free Superman but just smashed the computer to do so. Superman fell down next to him and tried to gain his strength back.

"Wheres Darkseid?" Superman asked in anger.

"Forget him we need to get out of here now." Batman said as they left.

Sean continued to attack Darkseid with ease who had a smug look on his face.

"Impressive you make Superman look like a child compared to your people once I finish you perhaps I'll have you become my own student to serve me." Darkseid said seeing the power this man had.

"Not interested." Sean said as he pulled out his swords and slashed the top of the hallway and trapped Darkseid underneath the rubble.

"Ghost!" Superman said coming towards him. "Wheres Darkseid?" He asked.

"Never mind that now we need to leave." Sean said as he activated a boom tube and transported them out of the place as it blew and appeared on New Genesis.

"I doubt he survived that." Batman said.

"He's right I don't sense his energy he's gone for good this time." Sean said making Superman sigh.

"I hope so I've had enough of him for a lifetime." Superman said.

Later back on earth

Sean in the steam room in his house heard the door opened and saw Diana with a small towel around her body smiling at him.

"Well this is a nice sight." Sean said making her smile more before dropping her towel.

"How about now?" She asked seductively.

"Even better." He said placing her on his lap. Sean lined himself to her entrance before thrusting into her making her moan in bliss before he pushed her on her back and thrusted into her faster.

"Oh gods yes!" Diana moaned out as he thrusted into her with great speed. Sean grinned as he eyed her breasts as they went up and down with each thrust. Diana played with her breasts to increase her own pleasure before brining her left breast into her mouth and sucked on it. Sean flipped her on her stomach making her breasts press against the floor as he thrusted into her again making her hips slam against his waist.

"Oh oh oh faster please more!" She begged with her lust filled smile on her face. Sean smirked before grabbing her legs and thrusted into her faster making her eyes widen in lust as she lost all her control and yelled out his name repeatedly again.

"Yes more oh please more cum inside me!" She yelled out wanting his seed inside her womb. Sean thrusted very deep inside her as he came inside her making her scream out in lust as her walls squeezed every drop from him as she came as well. Sean pulled out once she stopped squeezing him.

"Oh that was intense." She said in satisfaction.

"Oh I'm not done yet." Sean said forcing her on her knees making her giggle.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked mocking him but gasped as he spanked her ass before lining himself in her second hole and thrusted deep in her ass making her whimper before he hand went to her pussy and fingered herself. She gasps and moans as he thrusted deep inside her making her whole body feel nothing but pleasure.

Sean thrusted violently into her ass making her cry out in bliss before she gasped as her walls started tightening around his cock and screamed as she came but he didn't. He pulled out and thrusted back into her pussy making her cry out in insane lust before she screamed as he came inside her again.

"Yes give me a baby." She said quietly but he heard her and smiled pulling her close to him.

"All you need to do is ask Diana." Sean said making her smile resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She said before she was carried up to their room and rested on his chest. As she laid on his chest she fell asleep dreaming of the child she had just conceived with the man she loved.

 **Authors note: Been planning this for a while of course she ends up having a child first. Next chapter the League versus Amazo. Also Mercy will be added to the herem along with Miss Martian. I bet all of you were not expecting her to be alive in this but hey she's one of the hottest girls in DC comics. Also Artemis and her sister will be added as well. see ya**


	11. Tabula Rasa

Chapter 11 Tabula Rasa

As soon as Diana woke up they headed down to where Cheetah's lab was to see the results of their attempt last night.

"Well?" Diana asked holding Sean's hand.

"Its to early to tell but my advice is to stay off duty till we get a better result." Cheetah said making Diana sigh.

"Fine." Diana said as they left. "I don't understand." She said in confusion.

"Like she said its to early to tell if your pregnant it usually takes days to see any signs of this for now just be patient in the meantime I have something to do." Sean said kissing her before he left.

Metropolis

A brown haired woman was seen walking to her office. This woman was known as Mercy Graves Luthor's old assistant who now runs his company since he's in jail. As she entered her office she noticed someone was in her seat facing away from her.

"Who are and how did you get in here?" Mercy asked about to call security but the person turned around and her eyes widen as she saw the Ghost of Sparta in front of her.

"Does matter now Mercy after all almost anyone can get in any place if they have skill." Sean said in amusement.

"What do you want? If its about Lex forget it I've moved on and forgotten him." Mercy said not forgetting how that man used her.

"No its not about him its about you Mercy. I have a proposition that I know you cant turn down one that would put in the history books." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Go on." She said in interest.

"What if I gave you the chance to help me rebuild Sparta? You would be helping the Earth regain its greatest warriors and others would flock towards you giving you resources that would be needed to do this maybe even merge their companies with yours increasing your stocks and expand your company in cities or countries other then Metropolis how could no one want to be part of such a goal." Sean said making her grin.

"Ok you got me listening but why should I help whats in it for me this doesn't come cheep you know it would cost millions if not billions to do this." Mercy said making him smirk.

"Like I said a chance to be put in history you would be known as the one who helped the world bring back a civilization that has been gone for thousands of years." Sean said making her smirk.

"Thats what Lex would do however I'm not like that I had to dig this company out of the hole he made and have increased the stocks 38%." She said making him grin.

"Indeed but money means nothing to you. What you want is a family." Sean said making her eyes widen before looking away.

"How did you?" She asked trying not to look him in the eye.

"Its not that hard to figure out its what every woman wants in life but you thought Lex could give you that but instead he used you. You kept thinking if you got closer to him you would have everything a woman needs to have a family but it didn't turn out that way did it?" Sean asked making her nod closing her eyes.

"Yeah for years I thought I knew what I was doing but I was wrong he never cared for me." She said before he got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can give you what you want I see a woman who would love her children for all her life even give up her life for them." Sean said making her lean on his chest.

"If I help what guarantee can you give you won't betray me like him." She asked.

"This." Sean said leaning down to kiss her making her eyes widen before wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. She wrapped her left leg around his waist pressing her body closer to his. Sean ended the kiss and looked at her as she smiled laying her head on his chest.

A week later

Hawkgirl was fighting Lex who had his robotic suit that kept his cancer from spreading on. Just as he was about to blast her Sean came and held back the attack with his old shield while Superman attacked him head on.

"I don't need any help." Hawkgirl said getting up while Sean just grinned.

"Your welcome." Sean said before flaying towards Lex and she followed him. Lex seeing he was at a disadvantage fired on a cruise ship.

"Come on." Superman said motioning them to help him but this gave Lex a chance to escape.

Meanwhile with Mercy

"Then fire them in face get rid of the whole division." Mercy said on a phone as she walked to her office. "I don't care what Luthor would have done I'm in charge now and if you cant accept that I'll..." She never got to finish as she dropped her phone in shock since in her office was Lex in a damaged suit.

"Mercy help me." Lex said weakly as he fell down. Mercy approached him but had a smug look on her face. "I'm." He tried to say but was cut off.

"Sick? Dying? And you couldn't do it somewhere else?" She asked in boredom.

"After all I've done for you?" Lex asked.

"You mean letting me run your company while you were away oh was I flattered. But then I realized there was no one else you could trust to give it back only me your loyal dog." She said glaring at him. "Well let me tell you something this dog took Lexcorp out of the hole you dug and brought up the stocks 38% all on her own so if you think..." Was as far as she got before he grabbed her by the neck.

"Wheres Professor Ivo?" Lex asked.

"I fired him he's probably at his place at mountain view." She said before he let go of her and flew off. She called Sean letting him know where to find him.

"Who's Ivo?" Sean asked Batman as they drove to Ivo's place.

"He's an expert in nano tech." Batman said.

Just as they arrived the placed exploded. They managed to put out the fire before they found a body that was Ivo's

"Luthor didn't do this the body's been dead for days." Batman said.

"Hey guys check this out." Flash said showing them some blueprints of an android

"Looks like Ivo was planing something big." Superman said as the blueprints showed the robot had the ability to copy anyones powers just by looking at them.

"I think he already made this thing. Hawkgirl just said she and Starfire and the titans have been attacked by a robot of the same description." Batman said.

"Well we cant just sit here there has to be a weakness." Sean said as he flew off to help them.

"Says here theres an explosive device in his head but I'm guessing Luthor already has the detonator." Batman said.

Few minutes later

Starfire was on the ground exhausted as the android was beating her and Hawkgirl.

"Finish her now!" Luthor said to the android. Amazo was about to strike her again but a large sword went through his chest.

"Ghost wait if he copies your powers we'll never beat him." Hawkgirl said.

"Don't be so sure." Sean said as the android after regenerating tried to copy his power but for some reason it couldn't.

"What are you waiting for?" Lex asked.

"I cant seem to copy his powers for some reason." Amazo said before he was attacked from behind by Super Girl and Megan.

"Need some help?" Megan asked.

"Let me handle this." Sean said as he charged at the robot and gave it an uppercut before grabbing his head trying to cut its head but Amazo got out of his grip and fire a star bolt at him forcing him back.

"Why are you fighting us?" Sean asked.

"Lex said your the reason Ivo is gone so you must pay." Amazo said.

"What are you talking about I never even met the guy clearly Lex is lying to you in fact why not read his mind? Megan get over here." Sean said as she flew down to him. "Copy her powers and you can really see his intentions." Sean said as Amazo did just that and glared at Luthor who in his new suit landed next to them.

"What are you waiting for finish them." Lex said.

"You lied to me I can read your mind now Lex." Amazo said making Lex's eyes widen before frowning.

"Then you know what this is." Lex said pulling out the detonator and triggered it making Amazo's head explode but regrew and attacked him. Amazo tore apart the suit that Lex had before he begged him to stop.

"Its over let him go." Sean said calming Amazo down.

"Why he's not your friend nor your ally?" Amazo asked.

"We don't kill our enemies otherwise were no better then them." Sean said.

"I see. I don't think I belong here anymore I need to leave earth to see what the galaxy has to offer me." Amazo said.

"Then go you can choose your own path but do not let others who would abuse your power control you." Sean said as Amazo glowed and turned golden and flew off into space.

"Where is he going?" Megan asked.

"Where ever he wants to go." Sean said before Superman and the others arrived and took Luthor away.

The next day

Mercy was in her bed with Sean and Diana all three were completely naked as she placed her head on his chest with a content smile on her face and Diana was across from her holding her hand. Just then her phone rang making her growl and picked it up. On the other line of the phone was Luthor.

"Listen their only giving me one phone call so listen carefully." Lex said before Sean took the phone and smirked at Mercy who grinned while Diana had an amused smile on her face.

"Sorry Lex but your not getting anything from her anymore since she's gotten over your sorry ass have fun in prison." Sean said as Lex yelled on the phone before Sean hung up.

"Now that made me so happy. I think you deserve a reward." Mercy said before kissing him on the lips before she traveled down to her prized. She licked her lips before opening her mouth and placed his cock in her mouth making him groan in satisfaction. Diana smiled but got out of bed since she had an appointment.

"You two have fun I have somewhere to be." Diana said as she put on her outfit and left.

"You're loss." Mercy said as she went back to her task.

(Yeah I'm going to be an asshole and skip this for now and skip to the next member of the titans)

Mercy led Sean Batman and Superman to an old lab Lex used to have before he was sent to jail.

"So whats so important that you needed us here for?" Superman asked making Mercy sigh.

"Lex had some scientists working on a special project a year before the league was created and the projects complete however since he's not here he cant use it." Marcy said.

"What project would that be?" Sean asked before she input a code into a terminal and a large container came out of the ground. Inside the container was a boy who looked exactly like Superman.

"He was trying to create a clone of superman this clone is physically 16 years old but biologically and literally he's only 16 weeks old." Mercy said shocking them.

"How did he do this I thought Kryptonian DNA was complicated for human science?" Sean asked.

"He only has half the DNA the other half is human his DNA." Mercy said before Superman opened the container and the boy fell out.

"What are we going to do with him?" Batman asked.

"Oh I have an idea for that." Sean said.

Weeks later

Superboy had become a member of the titans since this way they could keep an eye on the clone who apparently had anger issues but the team managed to calm him down. Superman was concerned about his clone but Sean told him to just accept it since he is already here. They named him Connor Kent since he would need a name for when he was in public.

Now

Diana was in her simple robes rubbing her stomach as she after getting the final results found out she was pregnant meaning she would be off duty for the next nine months. Sean made sure that she was protected at their home since he had enemies who would want to get back at him even attack his children.

Diana smiled as she laid her head on his chest enjoying the moment.

"What names have you thought of when the baby is born." She asked making him smirk.

"If its a boy you can name him but if its a girl I'd like to name her after my mother Dawn." Sean said making her smile.

 **Authors note: Someone in the reviews wanted to know if Superboy was going to be in the titans and here he is. Anyway now that** **Diana is pregnant the episodes where she's supposed to be in will have someone else. Also I'm going to mix some episodes of young justice into this starting with the episode misplaced where Zatara will become the new doctor fate and his daughter will become part of the titans. also wonder girl will be added to the harem along with Tuppence Terror and maybe devastation from young justice. Also guess what Diana has a boy a girl or maybe both inside her growing you'll see soon.**


	12. misplaced

Chapter 12 misplaced

Sean opening his eyes found Kara on his chest completely naked. Deciding he wasn't done with her he placed his hands on her hips making her moan and opened her eyes and grinned at him.

"Well good morning to you to." Kara said as she pulled him into a kiss and moaned as his hands still on her hips played with her cheeks. Kara ended the kiss and traveled down and saw his fully erect morning wood licking her lips. She opened her mouth and brought his cock inside and moaned from the taste. She used her tongue to lick the tip wanting to savor every part of him.

Sean groaned holding her head in place as she moved her head back and fourth. Kara moaned as her left hand went down and touched herself. Her eyes widen when his cock twitched signaling he was close and doubled her efforts and moaned as he came in her mouth. She swallowed every drop and pulled back licking her lips.

"Not that was good. Now its my turn." Kara said pushing him on his back and positioned her pussy over his face making him smirk. Sean placed his mouth on her pussy making her groan in bliss playing with her breasts. Sean moved his hands to her hips brining her closer to his mouth.

"Oh god yes more." She moaned out and gasped as he bite down on her making her whimper as she felt as if lighting was traveling through her body. She bucked her hips forward and moaned out his name as his tongue moved deep inside her. "Ah ah ah AHHHHHH!" She yelled out as she came in his mouth and fell forward before he caught her.

"We're not done yet." Sean said flipping her on her back making her giggle before he placed his cock between her breasts making her smirk.

"Ooooh you want me to use these now." She said seductively as she pressed them together as he thrusted in between them making her moan. Kara licked the tip when it came close to her mouth. She moved her breasts back and fourth to get more movement and giggled when his cock twitched and opened her mouth as he came inside her mouth again.

Sean surprised her when he pulled her forward and placed her on his lap with her ass in the air.

"Oh as if this can hurt me." Kara said mocking him but gasp as he slapped her ass very hard.

"You were saying?" Sean said making her pout but smiled as an idea came to her head.

"Oh I'm just trying to make you feel good since your just a human who has no real strength at all." She said making him glare.

"Care to repeat that?" Sean said making her smirk.

"Oh you know since all your people are gone its clear that their strength was over exaggerated." She said with a smug look and saw him glaring at her dangerously.

"Your pissing me off." He said about to lose all control.

"Oh well get used to it bitch." She said before he slapped her ass extremely hard making her eyes widen and screamed into a pillow as he struck her ass repeatedly. 'Now this is more like it!' She thought in excitement as her ass was being punished by her lover. Sean knew what she was doing and let her since it was clear she loved pain. Once he was done her ass was glowing red and had tears in her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Next time just ask don't do shit like that if you value this love life." Sean said making her smile and kiss him on the lips.

"Hey a girl like me has to play dangerous but I don't think I've been punished enough yet. Care to punish my ass some more spartan?" She asked trailing her fingers on his chest. Sean smirked and forced her on her back and lined his cock at her ass.

"You asked for it." Sean said thrusting into her ass making her eyes widen and pulled him into a kiss as he thrusted furiously into her ass. Her legs where over her shoulders as he pounded her. Sean saw tears coming out of her eyes and brushed them away holding her face lovingly making her hold his face. She felt him twitch inside knew he was close again and pulled him closer to her face and screamed in his mouth before he came inside. She pulled back from the kiss and panted in bliss placing her hands on his chest lovingly.

"Mmmm now I see why Diana was so content." Kara said making him chuckle kissing her head before he noticed a conflicted look on her face.

"What is it?" Sean asked in concern making her look at him and sighed.

"I don't know recently ever since Diana became pregnant I've noticed how peaceful she looks like she feels complete because of whats she's carrying inside." Kara said holding her chest before Sean pulled her into a hug making her wrap her arms around him.

"You wonder what that would feel like right? Having a baby grow inside you." Sean said making her nod. "You want to experience that feeling but at the same time your afraid you'll be a bad parent." He said making her nod closing her eyes.

"I just don't know what to do." She said and felt him kiss her head lovingly.

"Kara I see you as a mother who would die for her children and besides you won't do it alone you have me and the others to help." Sean said making her smile and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you." Kara said before falling asleep on his chest making him smirk.

Couple days later

"What her wanting to be a mother I never thought she would want to so young." Superman said smiling as Sean told him his cousin might want to be a mother soon.

"Well technically she is almost 18 so its not uncommon for a woman her age to desire a child. Hell in Sparta most women had children in their early twenties." Sean said as they made some adjustments in the titans tower with the help of Zatara a master of magic and his 17 year old daughter Zatanna who was smiling at him making him smirk before her father bonked him on the head with his wand.

"Don't even think about it Spartan." Zatara said.

"What she's almost 18 and...Oh I get it you don't want her to grow up do you?" Sean said making the man sigh.

"No father wants their daughter to grow up it pains me to see her almost an adult." Zatara said.

"Hey don't worry about it she's still your daughter no matter what and is always going to need you." Sean said making him smile and nod before his daughter and all the titans vanished. "Whoa!" Sean yelled in shock.

"Zatanna!" Zatara yelled in fear.

"What just happened?" Aqua man asked as Aqualad and all the titans vanished.

"Klarion." Sean said through grit teeth knowing that brat had something to do with this.

"You know of him?" Zatara asked.

"I encountered him a few months back but I don't think the titans vanished." Sean said accessing a computer. "Reports are coming in that children world wide have vanished." Sean said.

"Why would he do that theres no point is there?" Aqua man asked.

"Don't be so sure that brat wouldn't go through all of this without a reason." Sean said before a flash of lighting struck down next to them and a woman in white robes appeared.

"You are correct spartan." The woman said.

"Athena? What are you doing here?" Sean asked not expecting her to be here.

"The one you call Klarion has created two worlds one for children or young adults the other is for fully grown adults. You must stop him before his plan is finished." Athena said before vanishing.

"How do we find Klarion and warn the titans?" Aqua man asked.

"Leave that to me I have some magic that can de-age me to travel to their world and back." Sean said as he glowed and vanished.

In the children's world

Zatanna was trying to keep calm after seeing her father and her crush vanish.

"What the hell happened?" Batgirl asked.

"Not sure but every adult has vanished." Cyborg said before a flash of light appeared and Sean appeared.

"Ghost!" Zatanna said running to him. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine listen you guys are in a parallel world where people under 18 are sent while in the other one I just came from only has adults I need you to head to these coordinates and deal with Klarion while the league and I deal with the mages in our world there." Sean said before he vanished.

"How are we supposed to reconnect the two worlds?" Robin asked.

"We'll worry about that later lets go." Super girl said as they went to the coordinates but the titans failed to see Zatanna take a certain golden helmet with her.

Later

Sean back in his 20 year old form was fighting against some mages that were keeping a spell active that was separating them from the kids. They had a shield protecting them and a crystal they were using to keep the spell in place.

"These guys are really starting to PISS ME OFF!" Sean yelled breathing fire at one of the mages and managed to hit him weakening their magic shield.

"Give it up Spartan!" A white skinned mage with black hair and red eyes said.

"Fuck you!" Sean yelled lifting the ground up and threw the chunk of earth at him causing their shield to collapse and Zatara managed to grab the crystal and casted a spell and in the children world Zatanna who put on the helmet of fate turning her into doctor fate did the same reconnecting the two worlds.

"Great." Klarion groaned out before Sean stood over him making him shiver in fear as Sean kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"Fate!" Zatara yelled getting doctor fate's attention. "Release my daughter." He said.

"No." Fate said making their eyes widen. "Witnessing the events of the last few hours the world needs doctor fate." Fate said.

"You cant do that she has her own life!" Sean said glaring at him.

"True but my decision is final Spartan." Fate said before Sean took his blades off his back but Zatara held him back.

"Take me instead my magic is at its peak and I can handle your power." Zatara said shocking everyone.

"All true but if I remove the helmet what guarantee do I have you'll keep your word?" Fate asked.

"Because a father would do anything for their child something you fail to understand." Sean said still glaring at Fate.

Doctor Fate flew down and removed the helmet letting Zatanna gain control and smiled at her father. "Dad!" She said hugging him. Zatara smiled and held her.

"Remember I love you." Zatara said kissing her forehead before taking the helmet and looked at Sean. "Promise to keep her safe Spartan." He said.

"You have my word my friend." Sean said.

"No dad wait this is my fault! No please!" She tried to stop him but he put on the helmet and turned into Doctor Fate and flew off with he dark mages.

Zatanna fell to her knees and Sean crouched down next to her pulling her into a hug and she cried on his chest.

Later

Sean helping Zatanna set up her room in his home. "If you need anything let me or the others know." Sean said about to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave yet." She said in a shaking voice making him pull her into an embrace letting her cry more on his chest.

"Shhhh its ok Zatanna. I'm not going to leave you I promise." Sean said making her hold onto him tighter.

A few hours later

Zatanna after calming down walked around the house and found it very peaceful. Looking at the view outside she smiled seeing the mountains.

"Its beautiful." She said before a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned and saw Diana in a small robe smiling at her and looked down seeing her stomach slightly larger showing how far she was into her pregnancy.

"Glad you like it. Listen if you ever need to talk to anyone let me know." Diana said making her smile.

"Can I ask you something about the baby?" Zatanna asked.

"And that would be?" Diana said.

"Being a mother is it enjoyable?" Zatanna asked making Diana smile and held her close opening her robe enough for her stomach to be seen placing her head on her stomach.

"I wouldn't know yet this will be my first child but I can say this have one gives you a purpose in life. So to answer your question yes it is enjoyable and it will be even more when mine is born for me." Diana said making Zatanna smile enjoying laying on Diana's stomach feeling a kick every few minutes.

Later

Sean kissing Diana on her forehead as she slept in her room. Sean headed for his and smiled seeing Zatanna in his bed already asleep. Removing the last of his own cloths he got in his bed and moved the sheets seeing she was nude as him making him smile eyeing her ass before he laid down. Zatanna opened her left eye and smiled turning around to place her arm on his chest.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." She said kissing him on the lips.

"Zatanna I would do anything for you or the others you deserve to be happy and I promise you will get your father back." Sean said making her smile and laid her head on his chest before sleeping dreaming of her love and the future he could give her.

 **Authors note: And here it is misplaced from** **young justice. next chapter I might just make one just about sex with some of the girls in the harem or take it to the whole princess Audrey arc where Savage uses the space weapon. Also another update on the harem I'm thinking of adding Tula from young justice in along with Lois Lane having Superman date Lana Lang from the Animated series. Cat woman. Talia al ghoul. Lashina. Big Barda she won't be married in this. and Scandel savage Vandal's daughter.**


	13. sex and new girls

Chapter 13 Sex and new girls

Sean opening his eyes sees Zatanna on his chest still naked making him smile. He kissed her forehead making her smile placing her hands on his face.

"Well someone is wide awake." Zatanna said feeling his cock on her thighs making her giggle.

"Can you blame me since I have a beautiful nude woman on my chest." Sean said making her smile before puling him into a kiss.

"Good answer now take me." She said getting on her hands and knees shaking her ass at him. Sean smirked but then frowned remembering his promise to her father.

"I cant Zatanna I promised your father I would look after you not this." Sean said about to get up but was pushed down by her as she smiled lovingly.

"I know but I want this. You can still keep me safe but I want you to know how much I love you in my own way." She said making him sigh before smirking pushing her on her back and lined himself up.

"This is going to hurt." Sean said warning her making her nod as he lined himself at her entrance and plunged into her making her eyes widen and screamed in pain before Sean kissed her easing her pain. Blood came out of her and she cried into his mouth. She pulled back and tried to catch her breath. Her eyes closed and tears came down her face before he rubbing them away kissing her tears away.

"Please more." Zatanna said as the pain vanished. Sean thrusted into her slowly making her moan as he moved inside her. She saw he trying to make this easy for her and smiled pulling him into a kiss. "You can move faster now." She said kissing him again making him smile and thrusted into her core quickly making her eyes widen and groaned and gasped in pleasure.

Sean pushed her legs up to her shoulders making her giggle before she burst out laughing as he pulled out and held her legs in the wheelbarrow position. She moaned out as he thrusted into her in a new angle. She gasped as she felt him hitting her womb. A part of her hoped he would come inside.

Sean sensed this and stopped making her blink. "Hey what gives?" Zatanna asked.

"I can read your emotions Zatanna." Sean said making her sigh placing a hand on her stomach. "I think its a little early for you to have kids but in time when you actually feel your ready to have one." Sean said making her smile and gasped as he thrusted into her again making her eyes roll into the back of her head before she came but he pulled out and thrusted between her cheeks making her giggle before she sighed in bliss as she felt his cum on her back.

"You said when I think I'm ready to have a baby I could have one well honestly I think I am." Zatanna said making him look her in the eye and saw she was serious. He smiled and kissed her making her moan enjoying the kiss as he pushed her back down.

"Maybe you are but I'd rather we enjoy our time like this first before we have kids." Sean said making her nod and yelped when she was pulled on his lap and felt her ass in his hands making her moan.

"Ooooh think you can punish me now?" She said teasingly making him chuckle. She moaned as he spanked her ass repeatedly and begged for more. She cried out as she came from the pleasure of pain making Sean chuckle before pulling her up for a kiss. She enjoyed the kiss but now she wanted him to come inside her.

She pushed him on his back and cast a spell to tie him up.

"Now then time for you to do what I want." She said lining herself up and thrusted down on him making her moan and played with her large breasts. Sean groaned in bliss as she rode him. She pushed her breasts in his face and moaned as he sucked on her left tit. She thrusted down faster wanting him to come inside her quickly.

"Zatanna wait are you absolutely sure you want this now think about it." Sean said making her smile and kissed him.

"Don't worry I'm not trying for that now maybe in a year or two but right now just cum inside me." She said in bliss but gasped as he untied himself and pushed her down and thrusted into her quickly and gasped as she came and her walls tightened around him and yelled as he came inside her. She sighed in bliss and felt him pull out.

"Promise me when you do try to have kids let me know in advance." Sean said getting his boxers on. She smiled and went to the shower to get washed up.

Sean walking down the hallways was pulled into a kiss by Diana who was only in her robes.

"You should have let her have a child it would make things interesting." She said making him sigh. "What is it?" She asked in concern.

"Its not that I don't want her to have a child yet. Its the fact that I promised her father I would protect her not this." Sean said making her smile.

"Sean you know as well as I do her father would want her happy in life and if having a child does that then why deny her it? At least try to consider it." She said kissing him before heading off to the living room.

Sean sighed but smiled at her before he felt someone he didn't know in his house. Looking around he headlocked a women who had green eyes and brown hair who smiled at him.

"Well hello Spartan." The woman said.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Talia Al Ghul." Talia said.

"From the league of shadows what do you want?" Sean said but widen his eyes when she pulled him into a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She said teasingly.

"Um ok that was random wait a second I thought you loved batman." Sean said making her sigh.

"Unfortunately not anymore I realize he won't return the affection I have for him but you are a different story." She said said tracing a hand on his muscled chest.

"Why me now?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Why not you are a kind caring person who would give up his own life for the women he loves and his children. My father however doesn't seem to like you saying you would ruin his work but now I only want to follow my own path with you." She said tracing her hand on his jaw making him shudder before pulling her into a kiss much to her delight and wrapped her legs around him. Sean tore off her cloths ripping them to shreds much to her amusement. She had a body women dreamed of.

"So will you take me then Spartan?" She asked before he put her down.

"Before I make that decision lets see what the others think." Sean said making her sigh but agreed after he gave her a robe so she wouldn't come off to them the wrong way.

To her relief they accepted her only if she agreed never to follow her fathers path which she agreed to.

"Now then where were we?" Talia asked before he picked her up and took her to the steam room.

Talia moaned as he thrusted into her as she was held upside down and he thrusted into her.

"Oh yes more." She moaned out and gasped as she felt his hands reach down and played with her breasts. Her eyes were closed tight as the pleasure she was receiving was unlike anything she ever experienced in her life. She gasped when she felt her walls tighten around him and yelled out in lust as she squeezed his cock tightly and gasped when he came inside her making her whimper but sighed as he picked her up.

"Good enough?" Sean asked in amusement making her smile kissing him.

"Very." She said before he carried her to a room and set her down on a bed. "The one known as WonderWoman she is pregnant yes?" Talia asked.

"Yup about 2 months thankfully she hasn't had any mood swings or cravings like most women do." Sean said making her giggle hearing how men feared this. She drifted off to sleep to regain her energy.

Sean was jumped again but this time by Barbara gordon who was completely naked in the hall.

"My turn." She said getting to her knees and opened her mouth placing his cock inside. Sean smirked taking a hold of her head and moved her head back and fourth making her moan. She saw someone behind him and grinned in her head. Sean felt a pair of breast on his back and turned to see Kara who smirked at him. Getting next to her friend she played with his balls. Barbara pulled away and kissed Kara much to her enjoyment and kiss her back.

They grabbed their breasts and pressed them on his cock much to his enjoyment.

Kara and Barbara licked the tip and their tongues moaning in pleasure as they did so. Kara placed her hand on Barbara's pussy and fingered her while Barbara did the same. Sean groaned out as he came and they licked up every drop.

Barbara pulled Kara into a kiss much to her pleasure. Sean lined himself up behind Barbara and thrusted into her making her eyes widen and held Kara tightly as pain struck her body. Kara saw the blood coming from below and held her face gently. Barbara moaned into her kiss as pleasure replaced the pain and held Kara lovingly. Kara ended the kiss and watched as Barbara was placed on her back and placed her pussy over her mouth.

Getting the message she opened her mouth and licked her pussy making Kara moan out playing with her breasts. Sean was enjoying the display but wanted to finish this now and thrusted faster into Barbara making her eyes widen before she screamed into Kara who gasped as they both came at the same as did he. Barbara passed out making him chuckle before picking her up and took her to her room while Kara went to the pool wanting to go for a quick swim.

Sean placed Barbara down and kissed her head making her smile before getting some rest to regain her energy.

"At this rate I'm thinking your going to get almost all of them pregnant fast." Shayera said in amusement as she walked to him in her regular cloths.

"Would that be so bad?" Sean asked making her smile.

"No but in my opinion I think you should let Diana give birth first before having anymore kids so no headaches come." She said before leaving.

Sean went to Sparta seeing the rebuilding of his home was going well so far. He noticed something in the old relics temple and narrowed his eyes before heading in as well. A women dressed as a grey cat was looking at some of the artifacts.

"You better have a real good explanation for this." Sean said making her shiver in both fear and excitement.

"Well so the famous Spartan is here I was hopping you'd be here." The woman said.

"Catwoman I presume?" Sean said making her giggle.

"Correct." She said taking a bow.

"You better not be planing to steal from here you'll anger the gods or worse me." Sean said reaching for his blades but stopped as she giggled.

"Actually I was planing on borrowing them to get you attention." She said in a seductive tone walking towards him swaying her bust even though it was covered.

"My attention?" Sean asked as she stood in front of him with a seductive smile.

"Of course after all you have some of the most famous former vilenesses with you even Harley who was always with the Joker till you killed him a while back." She said trailing a finger over his jaw making him growl much to her amusement.

"What do you want?" Sean asked.

"Simple you let me in your little harem and you get me." Selina said trailing a finger over his chest.

"And why should I let you in this harem of mine?" Sean asked making her smile more before pull the top part of her outfit down revealing her large breast bare and placed his hands on them.

"Need more reason?" Selina said making him smirk.

 **Authors note: And a chapter filled with only sex and new additions. Anyway next chapter will take place in the maid of honor episodes.**


	14. Maid of honor and first lover returns

Chapter 14 Maid of honor and first lover returns

Sean was not happy right now why you ask? Well apparently he had been asked to go watch some rich princess who in his opinion was beautiful. After meeting her future husband who turned out to be Vandal Savage who said he was his grand son the third but Sean didn't buy it since his energy was the same. Sean tried talking Audrey out of the wedding saying Vandal was not who he said but she refused and now Vandal ruled as king after her father was poisoned. Audrey and him where in a cell with him completely restrained making it impossible for him to move.

"I should have listened to you Ghost I'm sorry." Audrey said in guilt.

"Its alright we'll get out of this." Sean said before the guards started yelling and heard them hitting the floor. "Who's there?" Sean asked before he heard a giggle that sounded familiar to him.

"Come now love you don't remember me?" A woman said and stepped in front of their cell and Sean's eyes widen recognizing her instantly. She had red hair and green eyes white skin dressed in what most would describe a silver scale bikini that left little to the imagination. She smiled at him and tore open the cell and walked towards him. "Its been far to long my love." The woman said lovingly.

"Sonja." Sean said making her smile more and leaned forward to kiss him. "How are you still alive its been thousands of years?" Sean asked making her smile.

"I'll explain that later right now we need to stop your old teacher from firing his new weapon." Sonja said tearing off his restraints letting him move again.

"Finally." Sean said rubbing his wrests. "How did you find me anyway?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Well someone who hates Savage more then us told me." Sonja said making him raise an eyebrow.

"And that would be?" Sean asked before another woman appeared behind Sonja who smiled at him. She had brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black outfit that had two blades on each hand.

"Me Scandal Savage. My father you can already see but I'm not like him and his training methods always nearly killed me so this is payback." Scandal said making him nod in understanding.

"Alright first things first though." Sean said contacting the league to inform them of the weapon.

"We'll take care of the weapon you stop Savage." Lantern said.

"Copy that. Alright lets go." Sean said as the four of them moved.

Soon they entered the command center where Savage and his men were about to attack again. Vandal noticed his daughter and smirked.

"Scandal what a surprise I haven't seen you in years." Vandal said making her scowl and charged at him in rage.

"I'll kill you for what you've taken from me!" She yelled in rage.

"Do I even want to know?" Sean asked Sonja who shrugs before he set in some new coordinates of the weapon just as it fired.

Scandal knocked out her father and was about to stab him but Sean grabbed her and dragged her and the others outside.

"What are you doing let go of me!" Scandal yelled trying to get out of his grip but then noticed the meteor coming towards the castle and they all got out minus her father and it exploded.

"What was that all about no training as brutal as his could be worth killing him whats really going on?" Sean asked making her growl at him but sighed.

"My father took away the love of my life because he didn't approve of our love." Scandal said making him see the pain in her eyes.

"Who was this guy that he killed?" Sean asked but was surprised when she giggled.

"My love wasn't a man it was a woman named knockout she was beautiful she made me feel complete but he killed because he didn't approve of me loving a woman." Scandal said trying to hold back her tears but felt his hands on her shoulders and placed her head on his chest and silently cried.

Just then a hand came out of the ground and Vandal appeared and yelled in rage. Scandal was about to charge but Sonja held her back as Sean approached him.

"Ive officially lost all respect for you. Killing someone your daughter loved just because she was a woman what changed you in life?" Sean asked making him smirk.

"The destruction of Sparta changed me if our home could be so easily destroyed by a traitor then what hope does the rest of the world have?" Vandal said making Sean glare.

"Sparta is being rebuilt to do as we always have done keeping order and justice something you once taught me during the days of the old Sparta. Like the phoenix Sparta will rise from the ashes and a new and better order will be built but you will not be part of it." Sean said knocking him out.

Later on the amazon island

Sonja embraced Hippolyta in a hug. "I cant believe your here as well I had hoped Sean would return but you I haven't heard from you since he disappeared all those years ago." Hippolyta said making Sonja giggle.

"Which reminds me how are you still alive?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"I went to the sisters of fate and asked them what happened but instead sent me to this time a year ago then I figured out you were frozen and searched for you." Sonja said making him chuckle in amusement.

"Figures Lehkesis would do anything for me speaking of her I probably owe her a visit." Sean said making them giggle.

"Indeed but Sonja where will you stay now while you are welcome to stay here I know you hate being in one place to long." Hippolyta said making her smile.

"With him but I will make a visit here every now and then." Sonja said making Hippolyta smile.

Later on the island of creation(Just to those who want to know what Lehkesis looks like look up the god of war version)

Sean flew into the mouth of Phoenix statue. As he landed on the ground he heard laughing of someone he knew and smirked. "Alright Lehykesis come out I know your here." Sean said before he felt someone press their large breasts on his back. He turned and saw Lehkeses nude smiling at him.

"Ive missed you Spartan." Lehkesis said puling him into a love filled kiss. Sean pulled her close making her moan as her nude body pressed against his.

"Ive missed you as well Lehkesis but tell me why send Sonja to this time?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"I know she was the first woman you fell in love with and the reason you and I fell in love as well so I consider sending her to this time a thank you gift." She said before he pulled her into another kiss and moaned as his hands went down low and giggles in amusement before she was pressed down on the ground and felt his member poking her entrance and gasped as he thrusted into her.

"Damn you've gotten tighter since the last time we've done this but then again its been thousands of years." Sean said thrusting into her making her eyes roll into her head.

"Oh by the gods I've missed this so much!" Lehkesis yelled out in lust as her pussy was pounded with brut force. She cupped her breasts and played with them. She gasped as he picked up the pace and moved faster into her. "Oh yes I'm so close please cum inside me!" She yelled out before screaming in lust as her walls squeezed him tightly and whimpers as he came inside her.

"Now that was fun." Sean said making her smile before she pulled him into a kiss.

"Promise me you'll visit me again soon my love." Lehkesis said making him smile kissing her lovingly.

"I always keep my word especially when its with someone I love." Sean said making her smile more before he picked her up and placed her in her room since he knew the layout of the area.

"Before you go I have a request if you will. A few young women who have the potential to be heroes are needed to be found by you their names are devastation Cassandra Sandsmark and Tuppence Terror find them." Lehkesis said making him nod before he flew off home.

On the mountains

Sean entered his home and found Diana and Sonja laughing. "Well this a good sight to see." Sean said getting their attention.

"We were just talking about your prank gone wrong." Diana said making him glare at Sonja who giggled.

"Seriously that was your fault you targeted a general not the stupid council member like we planed." Sean said making her blush while Diana burst out laughing.

"Why would you both do that?" Diana said trying to hold in her laughs.

"He deserved it he called me a whore because of how I dress." Sonja said pouting making Sean chuckle.

"Hey you cant deny that your choice of armor is rather reveling." Sean said making her pout more making Diana giggle.

"Honestly why do you dress that way?" Diana asked.

"It suits me well plus I'm not as restricted in it as most armors would be." Sonja said making her nod.

"Well try to at least find something to cover up more since in this time modesty has made people self conscious." Sean said making her sulk while Diana giggled more.

"I'll help out with that." Diana said making her sigh.

Later

Sean was seen in a city of some kind looking for one of the girls Lehkesis told him to find. He finds a girl 17 years old blonde hair and blue eyes with worn out cloths. She sees him and backs away in fear.

"It's alright I'm not here to hurt you. Your Cassandra right?" Sean asked making her widen her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"Its a long story do you know who I am?" Sean asked making her shake her head. "Im the Ghost of Sparta. One of the sisters of fate has asked me to find you saying you have the potential to be a hero like me and the league." Sean said shocking her but saw it as a chance to be like her favorite hero Wonder Woman.

Back home

Sean brining Cassie inside has her talking with Diana.

"She has potential but she's going to need more then just me to help her since she seems and looks afraid. What exactly happened to her?" Diana asked.

"Im not sure Lehkesis didn't say but seeing this she clearly couldn't sit by and watch her be this anymore. Do what you can I'll have Katma help when she gets back from her mission." Sean said as he went to find the others.

In Tennessee

Sean outside a bar sees two blondes a boy and a girl clearly twins. The boy was hitting his sister who refused to kill anyone. The boy had large muscles(Think Young Justice ones after the five year skip)The girl had muscles that went well with her figure.

"You stupid bitch we lost our money because of you!" The boy yelled before Sean grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall.

"You ok?" Sean asked the girl who nods grabbing his hand to stand up.

"Thanks." She said before the boy came back.

"Step away fucker this bitch of a sister of mine needs to pay!" The boy yelled but stopped seeing the deadly glare on his face.

"She's your sister and you treat her this way? I'll show you what happens to punks like you." Sean said charging at him and punched him extremely hard in the stomach making the boy cough up blood before Sean grabbed him and threw him a few miles away from them.

The girl looked down in sadness but felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked to see Sean giving her a kind smile making her smile back.

"Come with me Tuppence and I promise you'll never have to do this work again." Sean said making her nod as he picked her up bridal style making her blush but smiled placing her head on his chest.

Later

Sean walked around the alleyways of a city trying to find the last woman Lehkesis told him about. He sees a man fly past him into a trash pile. Sean turns and sees a woman with large muscles and a tattoo on her left eye to her left arm. The woman sees him and growls.

"Your devastation correct?" Sean asked making her blink in confusion thinking he was going to attack her not talk like the last guy.

"Yeah what about it?" She asked

"I'm the ghost of Sparta I'm here to give you a proposition." Sean said making her raise and eyebrow.

"Alright I'm listening." Devastation said.

Later

The three girls were all in his home and he could tell they were happy for a change. Tuppence and Devastation got along right away while Cassis had finally come out of her shell and was being trained by Diana to be Wonder Girl since it suited her. Audrey had also become a member of his harem since they both become attracted to each other. Scandal was feeling the same but her love for Knockout was preventing her from seeking another relationship for now

Diana wrapped her arms around his chest and smiled. "At this rate we'll need a bigger house if you keep getting woman like this." Diana said making him chuckle.

"Believe it or not we won't be here much longer a new house Mercy is building for all of us is three times the size of this one so soon we'll be leaving to live there back in Sparta." Sean said making her smile.

"What a shame I'm sure our child would have loved it here." Diana said making him chuckle and pulled her into a kiss and looked down seeing her now three month pregnant stomach.

"You know we still don't know the gender of the baby care to find out what it is?" Sean asked making her smile.

"I prefer it be a surprise when its time." She said making him smirk.

 **Authors note: Yes 5** **more woman are added to the harem. Next chapter will have Katma in that sexy looking Bikini she was in the episode after this. Also Lois Lane will be added next chapter after a reporters review. Also for the reviewer who suggested the belly dance outfits and dance thank you so much I completely forgot about those. Also to Matt Mathew if you have any suggestion my friend or anyone else please don't be shy and give me a suggestion for the next sex chapter. Oh one more thing for those who know the goddess Artemis she will not be in the harem since she will be more like an aunt or sister figure since I've already decided to add DC Artemis and her sister to the harem so I don't want people to get confused plus she hates men. And Tula is added next chapter till then later**


	15. hearts and minds

Chapter 15 Hearts and minds

Sean woke up and found a beautiful red haired girl naked on his chest making him smile. This was Tula also known as Aquagirl. She had come to the surface world to fight along side the Titans and get closer to her crush the Ghost of Sparta. Aqua man knew about this and allowed her to live on the surface world since his wife told him that she shouldn't be denied of who she loves.

Smiling he kissed her head making her smile and opened her eyes revealing her ocean blue eyes to him and pulled him into a kiss. Tula held him close happy to be with the one man she would love without doubt.

"Tula come on we need to get up." Sean said.

"No just a few more minutes." Tula said making him chuckle.

"Sorry but we have plans remember." Sean said making her pout but smiled when he kiss her neck.

"Alright but you owe me later." She said making him chuckle.

"Yes dear." Sean said as he got dressed. He no longer wore his robes rather he put on his old armor with his hood on.(Look up whatever armor since I'm not good at descriptions)

Sean headed to Metropolis with Superman.

"Whats with the new custom?" Superman asked.

"I got tired of wearing my robes and decided to put back on my old armor." Sean said.

"Maybe you should wear armor of this time since it would help." Superman said.

"Mercy is already having her scientists build me some new armor." Sean said.

They landed on top of the daily planet and saw Toy man and Parasite attacking the people.

"Well shit." Sean said jumping down and landed on Parasite.

"What the? Oh great the Ghost your powers will make me invincible." Parasite said before Sean punched him extremely hard in the stomach.

"Yeah fuck off!" Sean yelled as he used his magic to make unbreakable chains and tied him up in them.

"Uh oh not good and not fun." Toy man said trying to run away but Superman appeared in front of him with an amused look.

"Going somewhere?" Superman asked.

"Crude." Toy man said.

The police arrived and took them into custody.

"That was so pathetic." Sean said in disappointment while Superman chuckled. Just then two women came to them one with Red hair and green eyes the other with black hair and purple eyes.

"Lois, Lana what are you doing here?" Superman asked. While he and Lois wouldn't date they were still good friends. Lana and him have been dating again for over a month.

"What we cant review the two strongest heroes?" Lois asked playfully.

"Strongest? I thought Batman was second?" Superman said in amusement while Sean glared at him in annoyance.

"Fuck you." Sean said making them giggle.

"What he's been at this longer then you have." Superman said making him growl.

"Whatever at least I'm not weakened by a stupid glowing green rock you asshole." Sean said making Lois burst out laughing while Superman just grinned in amusement.

"Your name is Ghost right?" Lois asked.

"Its Ghost of Sparta but yeah why?" Sean asked.

"How about a private interview?" She asked.

"Well you two have fun." Superman said picking up Lana and flew off.

"I hate when he does that." Sean said making her smirk.

"Now about that interview?" She asked making him sigh.

"Alright fine whatever." Sean said as he picked her up and went to her place to talk.

"Is it true you have a harem?" Lois asked making him nearly drop her.

"WHAT THE? Where did that come from?" Sean asked making her giggle as the landed in her home.

"Clark told me everything about you a month ago." Lois said.

"Whos Clark?" Sean asked before the gears in his head turned. "Superman?" Sean asked making her nod.

"Yup he works with the daily planet." She said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you two try to date?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"We tried but it didn't work out with me always getting into trouble." She said making him chuckle.

"A reporter who loves danger if only you had powers you'd fit right in with us." Sean said making her smirk.

"No thanks I'm a reporter and thats all." She said making him smirk. "You know I haven't seen your face care to take the hood off?" She asked.

"As long as it doesn't end up on the front page for now." Sean said taking his hood off and she blushed seeing his handsome face.

"Well Hello." She said seductively making him smirk. "Any chance this reporter has a place in your harem?" She asked tracing her finger on his jaw.

"Maybe if you can do something for me." Sean said making her smirk.

"And that would be?" She asked.

"This." Sean said pulling her into a quick kiss making her moan holding him close.

Later

Sean was adjusting some things outside the watchtower in a space suit.

"No your doing it all wrong." Hawkgirl said on a screen in front of him.

"You said everything on your planet moves in the opposite direction." Sean said making her blush.

"Just fix it already." She said in annoyance. Just then an alarm went off.

"Oh what now?" Sean asked as he went down to earth seeing something crash down to earth. Coming to the crater he sees an alien in a green lantern suit. Remembering him from the Manhunter frame up he asked him what happened. Kilowog told him Katma was captured making his eyes widen and flew off to find her.

He after traveling for an hour finds a lantern ship destroyed.

"Oh boy this isn't good." Sean said as he descended to the planet where Katma was at. Coming down he asks around and finds a house where she is said to be in. He walks inside and searched around and found her ring. "Katma where are you?" Sean asked before he got shocked.

Sean opens his eyes and sees a purple alien with a third eye on his forehead. "The last Spartan. Here to join a true gods army?" The man said making Sean glare.

"No. Who are you?" Sean asked.

"I am Despero the leader of a new age and you Spartan will Join me or Die." Despero said but was taken back when Sean laughed.

"I don't think so your no god just a bug to be crushed." Sean said and spotted Katma who was dressed in a rather revealing Bikini and was looking at him in concern. "You want to see what a man who's half god can do to a fake like you?" Sean said ripping his restraints off with ease.

Despero was enraged by his insults and attacked him in rage. Sean grabbed his arms and head butted him closing his third eye.

"You are nothing Spartan your people were nothing and you will die like them!" Despero said in anger but gasped as a blade cut off his left arm. Sean used the blades of Chaos to cut off his legs next making Despero cry out in pain.

"Your no god just a fake abusing power you stole to get revenge." Sean said cutting his head off. The people in the room whispered to one another before Katma approached him. Many thought she would strike him done seeing her blank face but She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me Ghost." Katma said making him smile.

"You know me Kat. Anyway what did he mean by starting a new order and how?" Sean asked before she led him to a door and a flame was seen Sean sensed this was living organism and activated its power that brought life back to the planet.

Later

Katma moaned as she kissed Sean deeply while still in her reveling bikini. She could tell he enjoyed the outfit and smiled.

"You know I brought more of these with me I'm sure some of the girls will love these especially Diana after she gives birth that is." Katma said making him chuckle before he tore it off reveling her naked body to him.

"My attention is on you for now though Kat." Sean said taking her left breast in his mouth and sucked on it making her moan. She held his head close moaning his name as his tongue attacked her breasts. She let out a "Eep" When her stomach was on his lap having her ass in the air.

"Oh you better not." Katma said but gasped as he spanked her.

"Consider it punishment for showing off your body to other more then me." Sean said making her blush and gasped again as he spanked her reputedly. Katma tried to hold back her moans but failed as she loved the sensation of this. By the time he was done her ass was bright red making her blush.

"Please more." Katma begged shaking her ass at him. Sean smirked lining himself up at her second hole and thrusted in making her eyes widen and whimpered in pain but sighed in bliss as he kissed her neck. "Please harder." Katma begged making him smirk thrusting harder and faster into her ass making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Katma was yelling every second knowing she was close to her release but tried to hold it in till she screamed in bliss as she came hard and moaned as he pulled out and flipped her on her back and placed his cock between her breasts making her smile pressing them together and licked the tip before he sprayed on her making her sigh in bliss.

Later

Sean was looking at the construction his home was going through and smiled happy to see soon his home will be back on track. A pair of arms wrapped around him and saw Mercy smiling at him.

"Glade to see your here the armor is done." Marcy said.

"Whats so special about this armor anyway?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"Its made from technology from all over the planet we call second generation spartan armor the one you'll be wearing is a prototype." Mercy said. They walked into a lab and his armor was there.(Picture the master chiefs armor from halo 4)

"Wow that is impressive." Sean said liking the armor.

"Glad you think so." Mercy said as this armor was the first of many and soon different designs would be made.

 **Authors note: Wow second chapter in one day nice. Matt I'm doing as you've asked and making the next sex chapter with** **Devastation and Tubbence Terror along with possibly one of the furies from god of war accession Tisiphone and as my friend Mpowers045 asked a girl will be giving him a lap dance Lois Lane. Also Erinys from god of war ghost of Sparta will be added and I may add Mala I'm not sure since I'm now watching the old Superman series. Next chapter could be the next sex chapter or the Justice league vs Justice lords. till then see ya**


	16. justice league vs justice lords

Chapter 16 Justice league and titans vs Justice lords

Sean growled in annoyance as the justice league minus Diana were fighting Lex.

"Give it up Spartan even in that worthless armor your no match for me." Lex yelled.

"Fuck you!" Sean said dashing over to him and head butted him in the face and kicked him away.

"Wow that armor really is amazing." Hawkgirl said.

"A little help here!" Flash said under some rubble.

"You dumbass." Sean said lifting the rubble off him. Sean chased down Lex and he was about to fire some weapon at him but Flash took it away faster then he could blink. "Lights out Lex!" Sean yelled punching him in the face.

"Pretty impressive that armor almost doubled your abilities power." Batman said.

"Yeah Mercy really did good on the armor. Anyway I got check on Diana so see ya." Sean said flying off.

Later

Sean walked in his home and found Diana asleep on the couch. He felt something was wrong with the other leaguers and headed to Metropolis. He found the others and DIANA of all people who looked thin again fighting off some monster. He noticed their costumes were different but attacked the monster with ease. Diana's and hawk girls eyes widen along with the rest of the league minus Superman who glared.

Sean punched the monster extremely hard on the face and knocked him out fast. Sean turned to the league and guess they were from a parallel world. "I'm guessing your not from this world since WonderWoman I know is pregnant right now." Sean said.

"Yes and your in the way move!" Superman said as he tried to punch him but Sean grabbed his arm and threw him into a car.

"Look Ghost stay out of the way." Lantern said.

"Or what wheres the League I know?" Sean said and even though his face was covered by a helmet they could tell he was glaring at them.

"None of your business." Superman said charging at him but was caught by surprise when Superboy jumped down and punched him in the face.

"Who are these guys?" Superboy asked as the titans arrived.

"Counter parts of the League my guess is though they're willing to kill." Sean said.

"Its not like that." Diana said. "We took up a more important role in our world after Lex become President and nearly caused a war that resulted in flashes Death and yours." She said sadly.

"So you over took the government? How did I die more importantly by who your Superman has been glaring at me since he saw me." Sean said making the Justice lords eyes widen.

"You were killed because you wouldn't accept change and you paid the price." Superman said.

"So you killed my counterpart because he wouldn't kill." Sean said shocking the lords.

"Superman is that true." Lantern asked.

"I did what needed to be done." Superman said and regretted it as WonderWoman punched hard on the face.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled in rage. Superman was about to attack her but he was punched in the face by Superboy.

"I did what needed to be done." Superman said before a portal opened and the real justice league appeared along with the lords Ghost with a scarred face in his original robes.

"Correction you did what all this for power." Justice lord Ghost said firing a plasma beam at him forcing him back.

"Ghost but I thought?" Lantern tried to say but he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll explain later right now we need to take him down." Ghost said making him and the other lords nod.

"Your ruining everything!" Lord Superman said(The whole counterpart names is really annoying me now.)

"You did this to yourself Kel-el." Ghost said punching him in the face.

"We need to stop him somehow and only one person has a weapon that can stop him." Justice league Sean said.

"Please tell me your joking?" League superman asked.

"We don't have a choice go!" Sean yelled making him sigh but did as asked.

"Your weak!" Lord Superman said punching Ghost in the face making him stumble back.

"I'm stronger then you are and I'm not alone unlike you." Ghost said as Superboy and Supergirl attacked him forcing him back before he punched them away. Devastation and Tubbence Terror attacked him next and kicked him in the face.

"Your counterpart is just as weak as you trying to help the criminals like them instead of killing them." Lord Superman yelled before Wondergirl used her lasso and swings him into a building.

"Do you ever shut up?" Wonder girl asked before she was punched down by him. Sean flew towards him and head butted him before grabbing him and throwing him down and drop kicked him in the face.

"Face it asshole your all alone you have no one to back you up now that your true colors have been revealed." Sean said making Lord Superman growl and tried to use his heat vision on him but Ghost used his shield to redirect it back in his eyes making him cry out in pain.

"This is truly disturbing to see." Said the voice of Lex who had the same weapon he tried to use earlier on them with him.

"Just hit him." Sean said making him smirk and fired the weapon that weakened Lord Superman severely. He fell down on his hands and knees trying to get his strength back.

"What was that?" Lord Lantern asked.

"It takes away all power from anyone for a long time." Sean said before Lex handed it to him.

"A deals a deal Spartan." Lex said handing him his weapon before walking off.

"What deal?" Ghost asked.

"A full pardon in exchange for his help." League Superman said.

"Everything he does from now on is your fault!" Lord Superman said before Ghost kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"Just shut up." Ghost said.

"Now you mind explaining why how your still alive. Superman said you were killed by..." Was as far as Lord WonderWoman got before Ghost covered her mouth.

"Not here there are some things in this world that might happen that they don't need to know about." Ghost said making her sigh but nods and smiles at him.

"What happened to your Batman?" Sean asked.

"He helped us get back here after their Ghost found us and freed us." Superman said.

"We need to get back theres a lot of work to be done and things to fix." Ghost said as a portal opened and the lord dragged off their superman. "Good luck in this world you'll need it." Ghost said before they left.

"I really hope we never see them again they gave me the creeps." Superboy said making Superman chuckle and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I doubt they'll come back here. I just hope I never turn out like that." Superman said before Sean punched him in the shoulder.

"Please like thats actually going to happen with me around." Sean said making him and the rest of the heroes laugh.

Later back home

Diana was told about the events of what happened.

"I cant believe their Superman would fall so low." Diana said.

"Well thats not going to happen here." Sean said placing a hand on her enlarged stomach making her smile.

Later

Sean was in Sparta looking over its military. With him was Batman Superman and Lantern.

"If I'm going to rebuild Sparta I need generals and none of the new recruits have the skills that are needed." Sean said.

"Give them time and they might." Batman said.

"No I need three generals now and I have three people in mind but I need them to join willingly." Sean said.

"Let me guess more women?" Lantern asked jokingly making Batman and Superman chuckle as did Sean.

"No I have three people in mind." Sean said as three images appeared on a screen. "The list for potential generals are sports master, Black Spider and Deadshot. Deanshot would do this for his daughter and Black spider wants to keep criminals off the streets. Sports master is someone who can train people extremely well." Sean said making them nod seeing his point.

"Getting them to join might be easy but getting them a full pardon like Lex will be difficult." Batman said.

"I already took care of that." Sean said as the three people of the list entered the room.

"So your the last Spartan. Thought you'd be taller." Deadshot said making the other two chuckle.

"Laugh all you want I'm the one who just got you three out of prison." Sean said surprising them.

"Really and why might I ask?" Black Spider asked.

"Your someone who wants criminals off the streets so you being one of my generals and teaching the next generation of spartans will ensure that." Sean said making him nod while thinking for a moment.

"Alright if it keeps scum off the streets I'm in." Black Spider said.

"DeadShot you would do anything for your daughter to keep her safe being here and teaching the next generation does that and makes her look up to you in pride." Sean said making DeadShot smirk.

"Alright I'm in then just so long as I don't have to work for Amanda waller and her suicide squad anymore." He said.

"And what about me?" SportsMaster said.

"Your someone who can teach the next generation and give them some backbone along with teaching them weapons combat." Sean said making him nod.

"Alright you got a deal just so long as none of the newbies don't complain." SportMaster said.

Later

Sean was in Gotham city looking for this new archer girl who called herself Artemis. Seeing an arrow attach to a building in order for a rope to be attached he sees a blonde haired girl zip past him and took out two crooks about to mug some kids.

"Very impressive." Sean said making her tense before turning around with her bow pulled back and an arrow aimed at him.

"Step into the light now!" She yelled making him chuckle before he did as she asked and reveled himself to her making her sigh and put her bow away.

"Your Artemis correct?" Sean asked making her nod. "I'm impressed on how well you've done by yourself." Sean said making her smile.

"I try my best." She said making him chuckle.

"Ever consider working with a team to help you in fights that are to much for you?" Sean asked making her think for a moment.

"Well it would be better then doing things by myself." She said accepting his offer.

 **Authors note: Yes another chapter out fast. Anyway next chapter will be a sex chapter. see ya**


	17. Sex chapter

Chapter 17 sex chapter

Sean and the other members of the league were in the watchtower.

"So whats this about?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Batman and I have been talking about expanding the league since more dangers and villains have appeared lately." Superman said.

"Why we can handle everything ourselves?" Flash said.

"Really? I for one agree we need more members in the league plus the titans are beginning to outnumber us." Sean said playfully making most of them chuckle in amusement.

"Who exactly would be the best choices to join us though?" Diana asked in regular cloths holding her 7 month pregnant stomach.

"Well what about the first green lantern of earth Hal Jorden along with Katma." Sean said listing off a few.

"I believe we should also consider those in the titans that are coming at a proper age to join us as well such as Supergirl and Superboy." John said.

"Super girl is more then ready but Connor still needs time to adjust to the world." Sean said getting Superman to agree.

Meanwhile back at the mansion

Tula was in the showers washing her body off from all the sweat she got from training with the girls. She smirked when she felt a pair of female hands rubbing her back and turned to see Artemis nude as well and had a sexual smile on her face.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Tula said as Artemis got on her knees and placed her mouth over Tula's pussy and licked her making Tula moan out in pleasure as she felt her tongue move inside her. While she loved Sean more then anything in her life she loved the girls in the harem as well and had no issue of letting them use her body for some sexual release.

"Ooooh yes more." Tula moaned out as she played with her breasts to increase the pleasure she was receiving.

Artemis wan moaning into her pussy as she fingered herself and enjoyed the taste of Tula. Wanting to get her special juices she bites down softly on her pussy making Tula gasp and nearly scream in bliss as she received a great sexual rush from her bite.

"Oh god yes!" Tula moaned out as she pushed her head deeper into her pussy wanting her tongue to lick every spot inside her. Tula gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching fast and screamed as she came inside Artemis's mouth much to her enjoyment as she made sure not a single drop was wasted.

"Mmmm tasty." Artemis moaned out as she kissed Tula on the lips before Tula pulled her closer not wanting to get up.

Later

Sean walked up to his room and was pulled in by Tuppence who was buck ass nude smirking at him. Sean smirked as she pulled off his cloths and licked her lips seeing his muscled chest. She soon got on her knees and licked her lips seeing his large member and brought it in her mouth and moaned from his taste. Sean placed his hands in her hair and moved her faster to get his release.

Tuppence moaned in pleasure as she sucked on his member having drool come out of the corners of her mouth. She gasped as she felt someone behind her and saw it was Diana nude as her showing her pregnant belly.

"Mmmm I haven't done this for a while now." Diana said rubbing her breasts on Tuppence's back making her moan on his member. Diana also kissed her neck making her whimper as her body was going nuts.

Sean groaned out just as he came in her mouth. Tuppence moaned as she swallowed every drop before Diana pulled her into a kiss and moaned as she moved her tongue all over the place. Tuppence squeaked when she was thrown on the bed on her back and found her arms pinned over her head.

"Time for the real fun." Sean said as he thrusted into her making her wince in pain but fought against it as she moaned every time he thrusted into her making her breasts bounce up and down much to his enjoyment.

Diana moaned as she pressed her breasts on his back. Lately they have gotten a lot bigger due her pregnancy which didn't surprise him since it was common.

Tuppence was moaning like crazy as her lover was pounding her insides so fiercely. She whimpered out in pleasure as climax was approaching and was about to yell out till Diana leaned down and pulled her into a kiss making her moan as she came and squeezed his member tightly making him cum inside of her as well.

Tuppence panted in bliss as she felt her womb full of his cum and smiled as Diana kissed her again.

"Mmm just wait till after I give birth then we can have some real fun without putting the baby in the way." Diana said since she had to cut her sex life back after her third month and now was almost at the end of her pregnancy.

Later

Sean was in the training room practicing his endurance to weights not knowing he was not alone as someone pulled him down and saw it was devastation completely nude.

"Oh boy I know where this is going." Sean said in amusement as he forced her on her stomach making her grunt in slight pain not that she cared since she liked it rough. She gasped as he thrusted into her pussy and moaned as her hips slammed against his waist. Devastation groaned out as he grabbed her arm and tightened his grip knowing she loved pain when sex was involved.

"Oh yes more." Devastation said as her arm was in a death grip that she enjoyed.

"I swear your obsessed with pain during sex." Sean said in amusement before slamming down harder on to her. Devastation moaned out as she felt her climax approaching. She gasped when he pulled out and rammed himself into her ass making her yell out in bliss as her hips jiggled with each thrust in her ass and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She yelled out she came on the floor and he came inside her ass making her twitch in sexual bliss.

"Well that was fun." Sean said getting his gear on.

 **Authors note: Ok I'm pretty sure some if not most of you are probably annoyed this took so long but I've been busy with my other stories. Anyway I'm closer now to getting to Diana's birth which will be next chapter and what is the gender of the baby you'll find out by the end of this month or weekend. Oh another thing for now on since doing just plain sex chapters take so long I'm just going to add them to the regular chapters one girl or two at a time. See ya**


	18. Birth of life

Chapter 18 birth of life

The league had gathered minus Diana due to her being in her ninth month of her pregnancy to discus something that Lantern brought up.

"Why are we here?" Sean asked taking off his helmet.

"Is there some kind of problem?" Superman asked.

"Yeah us. We're not working as well as we could." Lantern said.

"What are you talking about? We've been doing pretty good in my view." Flash said.

"Most of thats been luck we've taking some pretty bad hits along the way." Lantern said.

"So what you want us to practice on teamwork more?" Sean said.

"It wouldn't hurt to get in some extra teamwork." Superman said.

"What do we have to lose?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Time." Batman said.

"Well I say we can try but not for me right now Diana is near the end of her pregnancy and has been getting contractions so until then I stay with her." Sean said flying off.

"Cant blame him for that." Lantern said.

Later

Sean was looking over the training of the new Spartans in the armor Mercy had provided him. Diana was next to him holding her nine month large stomach.

"Are you sure your ok to be out here?" Sean asked in concern.

"Yes I'm fine besides the hospital is close so we don't really have to worry." Diana said. Just then a flash of light appeared and Hermes looking out of breath appeared. Now normally Sean would be annoyed by his presence but seeing him like this he knew something was wrong.

"Hermes what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Its Apollo he's learned of your existence again and has declared a battle against you when and where are of his choice." Hermes said making Sean sigh.

"Apollo? I thought all the gods respected you." Diana said in confusion.

"All but one him. He believes the gods are superior in every way of mortals I was the one of many who proved him wrong during the great war and he saw it as an insult. So he sees me as a threat to his ideals of gods being the supreme warriors of earth but thats not really true for a reason. If they were then there would be no conflict or wars as there has in past and Apollo will try to eliminate me before Sparta is fully recovered so he can prove his point." Sean said.

"And its a battle to the death so only one of them will come out alive." Hermes said.

"Surely your father could stop him couldn't he?" Diana asked.

"No all gods are forbidden from interfering with one another unless its a matter of great importance. No matter though I can still defeat Apollo no matter what he tries." Sean said.

Later

Sean was with the league since apparently Batman's old enemy clay face was back and wasn't alone now part of the new injustice league comprised with new members. Two of which caught Sean's attention. The first was a very tall woman named Giganta who was without a doubt a very beautiful woman who apparently flirted with him a little as they fought. The second was a woman with white hair blue eyes and white skin named Killer Frost.(Assault on Arkham version as Matt requested)

"Come on ghost boy give it up and I might just give you a reward." Killer frost said winking at him.

"Sorry lass but no besides you could just do what most do when they fight me and join the good guys and make everyones life safer you know. I hate seeing such beautiful women throwing their lives away." Ghost said making her smirk.

"Tempting beat me and I just might." Frost said as she uses her ice to make waves for her to slide on to avoid being hit by him while she fired her ice blasts at him.

'Knowing how every other female criminal he's encountered he might make things difficult but I cant get to his mind with that helmet on.' Grod thought in annoyance.

Suddenly Superman fired his heat ray at Sinestro but he dodged and it hit Ghost in the chest.

"AHHHHH!" Ghost yelled in pain and this gave the new injustice league a chance to retreat.

"What were you thinking you could have killed him!" Hawkgirl yelled at Superman.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to..." Was as far as he got before.

"Its alright I'm fine besides this proves Lanterns point in us needing extra teamwork if this happened to someone without my armor." Sean said standing up.

"Just be grateful Mercy was able to add in a shielding layer in the suit otherwise." Batman said.

"I still would have survived." Sean said.

"Look we really need to work on team work otherwise this might happen again we had the advantage in numbers but..." Lantern tried to say.

"Just because we have the numbers doesn't mean we would have won besides Grod has new abilities to mess up minds as you've seen already." Sean said.

"Yeah I guess." Lantern said.

"Look right now I need to rest for a while if you need me let me know." Sean said as he flew off along with Hawkgirl.

Later

Diana was looking over Sean's wounds in the park in the New Sparta.

"I cant believe Superman did this." Diana said.

"It was an accident it could have happened to anyone." Sean said before something strange happened as a gas was set off and knocked them all out.

Standing above them was Grod who grinned.

"Not so tough now are you Spartan?" Grod said.

Later

Sean and the others woke up and found themselves in some stadium. Grod was giving his speech about a new era but failed to see the looks of reassurance being directed to the league by Killer frost and Giganta.

"Now let us begin." Grod said before Frost and Giganta let them out which was not part of his plan. "Are you kidding me you sided with them?" Grod asked in anger.

"Sorry Grod but I prefer working with a man who actually will care about me." Giganta said growing large and tried to stomp on him. Just then members of the Titans Starfire Super girl and Miss Martian arrived to help.

"You'll both pay for this." Grod said in fury.

"We need to get WonderWoman out of here." Ghost said.

"I think I can AHHHH!" Diana yelled in pain holding her stomach.

"No not now!" Ghost said in concern.

"Lets see how you fight when your child is dead before its born." Sinestro said but grunted in pain as Sean dashed up to him and head butted him violently making blood come out of his mouth before Ghost grabbed him by the head and threw him down to the ground knocked out cold.

"Get her out of here now!" Ghost yelled.

"Got it come on lets go." Killer frost said helping Diana up as she couldn't move from the pain she was feeling.

Parasite was about to jump on Wonder Woman to take away her strength and hopefully kill her child to get back at Ghost but Ghost grabbed him by the legs which shocked him since he couldn't absorb his powers thanks to the suit he had on.

"Come here!" Ghost yelled as he slammed him on the floor and stomped on his face repeatedly before he was out cold.

Shade tried to make a run for it but Batman caught him with his tools.

Grod growled in pure anger since now his grand plans were ruined because of Frost and Giganta. Grod tried his best to attack Ghost's mind but like as usual the helmet was blocking him from doing so and Superman dashed to him and punched him in the face.

Ghost sighed in relief that this was over.

"I better get going now that Diana is in labor." Ghost said before he was pushed into a wall and looked up and growled seeing it was Apollo.

"How nice to see you mortal worm." Apollo said mocking him.

"Out of my way Apollo we can settle this later." Ghost said.

"No not until we settle this once and for all." Apollo said as a giant purple sphere engulfed the field and pushed out the heroes.

"Now what?" Lantern asked as he tried to smash through this with his ring.

"You wont be able to get past that." A man said who descended from the sky. He had white hair and a beard with he same color and white eyes.

"And you would be?" Batman asked already having a feeling who this man was.

"I am Zeus the king of the gods. I am here to make sure Apollo fights fair." Zeus said observing the fight through magic.

Meanwhile

"AHHHHHH!" Diana yelled as the girls sat her down in a tub to help her. Her mother Hippolyta was with her as she held her daughters hand along with Super girl. Right now she was in the mansion stripped nude for this to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"Diana I need you to calm down and take slow breaths so we can begin otherwise we'll never get the baby out." Sonja said as she was in the tub ready to delver the baby.

"I'm trying." Diana said through grit teeth as the pain was more then what she expected but she knew she had to do this or the child might be injured in the process. Diana slowed her breathing down.

"Ok do exactly as I say and we can get the baby out." Sonja said. "Now push." Sonja said. Diana screamed in pain as she closed her eyes tightly before she took another few breaths and pushed again. "Ok I see the head keep going we're almost done." Sonja said.

"It's alright Diana your doing good." Hippolyta said whipping her daughters head from her sweat as Diana screamed again as she pushed again and gasped as she heard soft crying.

"There we go." Sonja said cutting off the cord and wrapped up the baby but saw something. "Wait a second." Sonja said.

"What is it? AHHHH!" Diana yelled again in pain.

"Oh boy we're not done looks like you have another one." Sonja said making Diana's eyes widen. Starfire went to clean the first one up. Diana screamed as she pushed again.

"I cant do this." Diana said exhausted.

"Diana listen to me you can do this your second child's life is on the line if you give up now. Now push." Hippolyta said making Diana cry out again as she pushed real hard again. Diana screamed louder then before as she pushed one last time and heard soft crying.

"Shhh its ok." Sonja said cutting the second cord giving the second baby to Raven who flew up to wash the baby as Starfire came down with the first one wrapped in a pink blanket. Moments later Raven came back down with the second one wrapped in a blue blanket. Diana could not hold back her tears of absolute joy as she held her twin babies.

Meanwhile

Ghost growled as he punched Apollo down in the face.

"Wait WAIT!" Apollo said in fear but Ghost threw him into a wall as he coughed up blood and couldn't move.

"You are keeping me from the birth of my child you really think I'll show you mercy?" Ghost said pulling out his blades and cut off his arms and legs making Apollo scream in pain. The sphere vanished and the heroes and Zeus saw Apollo was barely alive.

"Finish him off my son." Zeus said.

"No he's not worth the blood. Besides I have more important things to do." Sean said flying off.

"You lost your fight Apollo there for you'll keep the end of our bargain stay away from the mortals for the rest of time." Zeus said as he dragged him up to the sky.

Minutes later

Sean out of his armor ran into the mansion and looked for Diana. He went to his room and smiled seeing her resting while still naked holding two babies who were asleep in her arms one in a blue blanket and another in a pink one. Diana opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You made it." Diana said weakly.

"Yeah." Sean said sitting down next to her and looked at the twine who breathed softly. From the colors of their blankets he could tell the one in the pink was a girl and the one in blue was a boy.

"Well we said if it was a boy id get to name him and if it was a girl you'd get to. Now we have both." Diana said smiling softly as Sean took the girl in his hands and looked at her as tears came out of his eyes. Diana held her son who opened his eyes and looked at her in curiosity. He had her black hair and her blue eyes which made Diana smile as she kissed her sons head.

"Its so good to finally meet you. Junior." Diana said naming her son after his father as Junior cooed and babbled a little making Diana smile more as she kissed his head again.

Sean smiled at them and felt his daughter grab his finger in her little hand and looked down at her with a smile. She had his green eyes and surpassingly she had her grandmothers blonde hair from Diana's mother. "Hmm I was going to name her after my mother but now I think I have a better name. Donna." Sean said making her coo and yawn at him making him chuckle as he held her.

Later

The twins were in the cribs that Mercy quickly bought after hearing Diana went into labor and had twins. Diana looked over her babies with a loving smile as she traced her fingers over their small forms as they slept. After 9 months of carrying them in her womb she was over joyed seeing them in the flesh even more so since she at the time thought she was only pregnant with one but this was more then she could ever hope for.

Sean came in and smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on you need your rest to." Sean said as he laid her on the bed next to them and she fell asleep with a content smile on her face. Sean looked at her and the twins before leaving.

Sean looked at the necklace his mother always wore and smile seeing a small image of her smiling at him.

"I promise mom I will take care of my family." Sean said as he walked away with a happy smile on his face.

 **Authors note: AND WE FINALLY GET TO THE BIRTH AFTER SO LONG! I was originally just going to have her give birth to a girl but then I'm like nah lets make it more interesting. Ryan gets credit for the birth scene idea and Matt gets credit for the Killer frost appearance. Next chapter star-crossed. See ya**


	19. Second pregnancy

Chapter 19 Second pregnancy

Diana smiled as she held her son in her arms while she giggled as Harley made faces at her daughter who giggled at the funny faces her aunt figure was making.

"AWWWW they are so cute." Harley said holding Donna in her arms. "I honestly cant wait till I have one. Then Donna can have a little sister around wont you know sweetie?" Harley said making Donna giggle more.

"What makes you think you'll have just a girl?" Diana asked sitting down. It had been three weeks since she gave birth and she had lost all the fat she had from her pregnancy and was almost back into shape.

"A mother knows what she'll have but you technically didn't really care you just wanted them." Harley said.

"True." Diana said before Starfire squealed in joy.

"Huh?" Harley said in confusion.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" Diana asked till she spotted a certain stick in her left hand and grinned. "Oh thats why." Diana said giggling.

"Well I guess that means in another nine months theres going to be a flying baby around here." Harley said.

"Actually Tamaraneans have a faster pregnancy cycle then humans do." Starfire said.

"Really so how long then?" Diana asked slightly jealous since she would be holding her child in a faster time then she had to wait.

"By at least 3 to 4 months depending on time and body of the mother." Starfire said.

"Oh wow thats fast." Harley said in surprise since she figured it would be 6 months.

flash back

Starfire smiled as she pulled Sean to a deserted island where she could enact her plan to have her own child since she had been wanting to have one since Diana announced her pregnancy.

"Nice place how'd you find it?" Sean asked.

"I found it during a patrol mission and wanted to keep it a secret for personal use." Starfire said going behind a tree.

"So why are we here exactly?" Sean asked before he heard her giggle and turned around and saw she had stripped out of her outfit standing in the nude before his eyes.

"I think you can guess on that now." Starfire said making him chuckle and pulled her into a kiss making her moan softly before she held his head not wanting him to pull back but had to so she could breath.

"Now what brought all this on?" Sean asked making her smile as she placed his hand on her orange stomach.

"I would like to have our own child now. I have seen the great amount of joy Diana has had since the Twins were born and I want to experience that joy with my own child as well." Starfire said.

"Star whatever you or the others need all you have to do is ask." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile as she laid her head on his chest before she squealed as he pushed her down and undressed himself before he lined his cock up against the wet pussy and thrusted in making her gasp in surprise before she moaned and bucked her hips back and sighed in content when he thrusted into her at the same time having his member slam against her womb and she shuddered in bliss as she looking down at her stomach saw a bulge every time he hit her womb.

"Mmmm yes it feels so good." Starfire said before she gasped as he reached forward and grouped her breasts. Starfire had her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she enjoyed the sexual actions her lover was giving her. She gasped again when she felt her orgasm approaching very fast and yelled out when she came and shuddered in bliss when she felt him cum inside her womb and she felt weak on her knees and collapsed moaning in content before her eyes widen when he pulled out and flipped her on her back and thrusted back into her again.

"Don't think I'm done yet Star." Sean said amused making her smile and she moaned in pleasure as he continued to thrust into her wet sex.

This continued on for over 12 hours before Starfire lost all her energy and collapsed from sexual bliss but was still conscious with a fucked silly smile on her face.

"Mmmm." Starfire moaned in satisfaction.

"So tell me you think your really ready to be a mother?" Sean said amused since no amount of protection could stop Starfire now from being pregnant not after all that.

"Have been since I met you." Starfire said making Sean chuckle as he picked her up and got her dressed along with himself before he flew off with her in his arms.

End flash back

Sean chuckled from the message he just received from Star that she was pregnant.

"You seem happy what is it?" Livewire asked in curiosity.

"Star just texted me that she's pregnant and apparently she's going to be giving birth in 3 to 4 months due to her people having a faster pregnancy cycle." Sean said chuckling in amusement.

"Really well good for her at least she doesn't have to wait like the rest of us for much longer." Livewire said amused.

"What are you pregnant as well?" Sean asked.

"No not yet but maybe in a year or two since I want to enjoy the wild sex for a little longer." Livewire said making Sean chuckle.

"Well if its any consolation you'll be a great mother when your ready." Sean said making her smile and kissed him before they flew off.

Meanwhile

Diana smiled as she rocked her daughter to sleep who snored lightly as she placed her in her crib. Diana looked at them both with a motherly smile as she kissed their foreheads as they slept before leaving the room. Sean came up to her and kissed her making her smile.

"So how was your day?" She asked.

"The usual quiet guess villains are afraid to show their faces after the whole incident with Apollo." Sean said making her giggle slightly before she rubbed her thin stomach.

"You know I'm still slightly sad you weren't there the very minute they were born but I know you couldn't be here because you were protecting us. Donna and Junior are lucky to have a father who risks his life for them and any other children we all have." Diana said making Sean smile before he kissed her lovingly before he picked her up bridal style.

"You know we haven't really had any sex since you entered your 3rd month I think its time we had some private time together." Sean said making Diana grin as he carried her to the bedroom.

 **Authors note: Sorry for the wait. Anyway yes so now Starfire is pregnant and soon to follow well thats a surprise. Also if any of you read my dragon fox story I need some votes for my poll for girls to add so please if you guys could thanks. Oh and Harley will have a girl when she pregnant. See ya.**


	20. Star Crossed

Chapter 20 star-crossed

The league is in DC.

"The delegates from Kasnia are just arriving any sign of trouble?" Batman said.

"Nothing here." Wonder Woman said. She was finally back into fighting shape a week ago. The twins were with her mother who was happy to spend time with her grandchildren.

"Zilch not even a sleazy politician." Flash said. "Are you sure we need to be here?" Flash asked.

"According to Ghosts's sources terrorists have targeted this international peace summit." Batman said.

"What if these terrorists are already inside?" Martian manhunter said.

"I've got that covered." Batman said as Superman was inside.

Hawkgirl was flying south end when suddenly she felt someone smack her behind making her smirk.

"Really out here?" She said turning around and saw Ghost in his armor.

"What can I say you were just to difficult to resist." Ghost said taking off his helmet and kissed her making her kiss back and smiled at him.

"We can pick this up later lets focus on the job for now ok." Hawkgirl said.

"Alright if you say so." Ghost said flying off knowing she was smiling at him.

Just then some large alien ship came out of nowhere.

"What the fuck is that?" Ghost asked.

"Its a Gordanian class 7 cruiser." Hawkgirl said.

"Oh them again. Starfire and Blackfire told me about these guys but what are they doing out here?" Ghost asked before the ship fired at them and hit Wonder Woman. Ghost flew down and caught her.

"I guess I still need some work." Wonder Woman said.

"You'll be fine come on." Ghost said. The ship was then shot down by another larger ship. A smaller ship comes out and lands next to them and opens up. A man with wings like Hawkgirl stepped out.

"Uh friends of yours?" Ghost asked.

Later

The new arrivals known as Thanaganarians told the world leaders about the Gordanians coming to earth and that Hro Talak sent Hawkgirl to study up on them to see if they could handle them but they were not.

Ghost listened carefully. Hawkgirl had told him that he was her fiancé saying she wanted to tell him the truth but couldn't.

"You ok?" Diana asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine but he's lying about something. Starfire told me that the Gordanians don't even know about earth and that they usually send fleets to conquer planets not one single cruiser so whats he really planing?" Ghost asked in suspicion.

The united nations agreed to let them build a shield generator large enough to protect the planet.

Ghost and the rest of the league helped with the construction. Batman and Wonder Woman examined the bodies on the ship to see if the story was true.

"Sean wait." Shayera said flying up to him.

"Yes?" Sean asked.

"Look we need to talk." Shayera said.

"About what I don't have any problems with you or the fact that you didn't tell me the truth." Sean said.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Shayera said getting in front of him.

"My advice don't trust you so called fiancé he's lying about something." Sean said going to help the others while she had a conflicted look on her face wondering if he was right.

Later

The league had been betrayed by the Thanagarians. Hro wasn't building a shield generator but something else from what Batman was able to tell before he was captured along with Wonder Woman who was on the watch tower with the twins. The league was on a prisoner ship. Shayera walked by each one of them and stopped to look at Diana who looked at her with betrayal in her eyes making her sigh. She then looked to where Sean was at and saw his blades attached to the walls preventing him form moving as the chains were wrapped around his arms.

"Im sorry." She said silently so no one would hear her as she left.

Sean opened his eyes and as guards were walking by they stopped as did everything else on the ship.

"Huh?" Sean said confused.

"You know little brother I find this rather sad." Someone said from empty space till a man appeared with White hair and black eyes.

"Ares?" Sean asked.

"In the flesh. As much as I do enjoy seeing mortals suffer this is something Olympus cannot allow." Ares said as he used his power to free him. "And to make sure you have the power Zeus has given you this." Ares said as a massive blade appeared.

"The blade of Olympus? Well this will more then even the odds." Sean said smirking as his armor appeared.

"Good luck little brother." Ares said as he vanished and time resumed and Ghost roared as he slashed the sword down on the shield and attacked the guards taking them out with ease and freed the others.

"How did you get out?" Diana asked rubbing her wrests.

"Explain that later lets go." Ghost said using the blade to slice the ship apart giving them a chance to escape. They flew out while Superman carried Batman and Lantern carried Flash. They made their way into a clothing store. "We need to get them off our trail here. Fortunately they don't our real identities so." Sean said looking around.

The league got into cloths to blend in with the people. Sean went with Diana Bruce went with Clark and J'ohn and John went with Wally.

Sean looked to Diana as they walked to Bruce's home.

"Your worried about the twins aren't you?" Sean asked.

"And your not?" Diana asked looking at him. "I failed them when they needed me the most on the..." Diana tried to say but he grabbed her hand.

"You didn't fail them you did what you could. We'll find them. Shayera would never let anything bad ever happen to them and you know it. I'm also concerned about Starfire she's due to give birth soon." Sean said.

"Hopefully its after this invasion is over." Diana said.

Later

The league made it to Bruce's home.

"If the Gordanians aren't anywhere near earth why do they need to build that force field?" Diana asked.

"If it is a force field." Bruce said.

"Then what is it?" John asked.

"I can tell you." Shayera said shocking them as she appeared out of the shadows.

"You've got some nerve..." Clark tried to say.

"What is it?" Sean asked cutting him off.

"Their building a hyperspace bypass. When its activated it will destroy the planet." She said before handing a device to Bruce. "This has all the information on the project. Believe me I didn't know what Hro was actually planing till now." Shayera said.

"We'll check it out. Theres the door." Bruce said as the others walked past her minus two.

"Aren't both of you going to turn your back on me?" Shayera asked.

"No cause your doing the right thing here and now." Sean said.

"Shayera where are the twins?" Diana asked in concern.

"Safe on the flagship in my room. The last thing I wanted was to put them in danger like this. Diana I am truly sorry for putting you in this position." Shayera said as she flew off.

"We need to hurry." Sean said getting his armor back on.

Later

The league after fending off an attack force to recapture them put a plan into action Batman Flash and Martian manhunter would retake the watchtower while the rest of them would take out the force field on the flag ship. Soon Ghost and the others with him were near the flag ship when it started sending out troops.

"Well this should be fun." Ghost said as he used his physical strength to get inside the ship while Diana did the same looking for the twins.

Ghost made his way to the shield control room and smashed the doors.

"The force field control is over here." Hro said flying down in front of it. "That is what you came for yes? You want it all you have to do is get by me." Hro said making Ghost snort.

"It will be a pleasure." Ghost said throwing a blast of magic at him but he deflected it.

"No this wont be like the last time you took something that belonged to me." Hro said.

"I didn't take anything Shayera is free to choose who she wants to be with." Ghost said charging at him with his blades of Chaos and roared as he tried to slash him. Hro barley managed to block most of his attacks and gasped in pain as Sean gave him a hard punch to the stomach sending him into a wall. "You really think you can defeat a half god?" Ghost asked kicking him in the face and threw him into a wall. Thinking he was down for the count he turned his attention to the controls and attacked it but then roared in pain as Hro struck him from behind and he was knocked out from electrocution .

Hro was about to strike him again.

"Hro enough. The fights over your a soldier not a murderer." Shayera said before he smacked her away.

"I'm a fool for ever loving you!" Hro said attacking her. Sean regained conscious and heard Shayera scream in pain as he looked up and saw Hro hit her with his axe. "This is the punishment for traitors." Hro said throwing her down hard making her cough up some blood. Ghost growled and charged at Hro in anger who was caught by surprise and didn't have time to dodge as he rammed him into he shield making Hro scream in pain as the shield exploded. Ghost went to the controls and tried to push it down but felt weak till he felt Shayera's hand on his and helped him push down just in time as the watchtower came down and destroyed the bypass.

"You ok?" Ghost asked her making her nod as she took off his helmet and kissed him.

"I am now." Shayera said till more guards arrived making Sean growl till they were knocked down by Supergirl who arrived. Diana walked in holding the twins who thankfully were asleep as their mother held them lovingly.

"We got we all came for lets go." Sean said as he carried Shayera since she was to weak to move.

"Shayera thank you for protecting them." Diana said making her nod as she rested in Sean's arms.

Later

The league was deciding the fate of Hawkgirl deciding if she should stay or not. Diana surprisingly wanted her to stay since she was protecting the twins. Shayera walked in and announced she was leaving saying she needed time to sort out her problems alone.

Shayera was looking over the cliff of Bruce's home when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around and saw Sean with his body fully healed.

"Where will you go now?" Sean asked.

"I don't know someplace where the fate of the world isn't in my hands." Shayera said.

"Was any of it a lie?" Sean asked. She turned around and kissed him lovingly.

"No Sean I love you I never lied about that." She said before she went into her pockets and pulled out two necklaces each with an eagle on them. "I figured the twins might like these when they get older. Good bye." Shayera said as she flew off as she handed them to him.

"I love you too." Sean said as he looked at the necklaces.

Later

Starfire screamed in pain as she went into labor. She like Diana when she gave birth was stripped naked and held her sisters hand while Sean washed the sweat off her forehead. She screamed again louder then before and then she and the others heard soft crying.

"There we go." Sonja said as she cut the cord. Minutes later Sonja came back down with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Starfire let loose a stream of tears of joy as she held her baby girl.

"My baby. She's beautiful." Starfire said as she held her daughter lovingly.

"Have you thought of a name?" Sean asked.

"Actually yes. Mari Ashburn." Starfire said as the now named Mari opened her eyes showing her white eyes that had her fathers green eyes and had her mothers orange skin. Starfire kissed her daughter on the forehead while Mari babbled and cooed making her smile as she held her lovingly.

Sean smiled as he looked at his new born daughter. Starfire handed her to him and Mari looked at him in curiosity making him smile as he kissed her forehead making her giggle and yawned.

"Your going to be a good mother Kori." Sean said as Kori smiled at her love and kissed him lovingly while their daughter giggled at her parents.

 **Authors note: YEEHAW! Yes finally got to kick his sorry ass. Now then next chapter we head into the unlimited series so stay tuned. Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't the unlimited series take place two years after the original series if so it gives me some ideas.**


	21. goddess of love

Chapter 21 Goddess of love

Diana moaned as she woke up from her bed and to her surprise Aphrodite the god of love was next to her before she remembered why this happened and giggled.

Flash back 2 days after the invasion

Diana blinked as Aphrodite stood before her in the mansion naked as the day they were both born.

"My lady what are you..." Was as far as Diana got before Aphrodite pressed her fingers to her lips silencing her.

"Just call me by my name no honorifics my dear." Aphrodite said kissing her making Diana widen her eyes before she kissed back.

"Aphrodite why are you here exactly? If your here to see the twins please put on some cloths." Diana said making her giggle as her traditional robes appeared and walked to the twins room and smiled seeing the twins fast asleep. She traced her fingers over Donna who turned to her left side.

"They are so adorable you must be so prude to be their mother." Aphrodite said making Diana smile and nod. "I did come here to see them for a minute but I'm also here for you for some rather personal pleasurable time." She said as she pulled her out of the room and kissed her on the neck making Diana moan softly.

"To the bedroom then?" Diana asked but blinked when she shook her head no.

"No to a more personal place." Aphrodite said as they vanished in a cloud of purple smoke and vanished.

Diana opened her eyes and saw they were on an island and looked down and blinked seeing she had a loincloth bra on and loincloth thong that barley covered her pussy lips and she turned around and saw nothing was covering her ass making her smirk.

"A little bold to be dressing me like this." Diana said making Aphrodite giggle before she grabbed her hand and led her to a palace where other girls from many cultures and nations in similar outfits or just naked dancing around. She stopped and sat down on a throne chair and clapped her hands making the other girls stop.

"Now then let me explain this place. Time flows differently here 1 week here will be like an minute in real time. So I decided for us to spend a very long time here about say a month or so since I didn't get the chance to play with you when we first met so lets have some fun." Aphrodite said as a servant brought her a plate of grapes and she put one in her mouth making her mistress moan in joy.

Diana smirked before she began to dance around Aphrodite who took off all her cloths and watched her lover dance for her. Diana swayed her hips around before turning around and shakes her ass at the god of love who smiles as she has one of her hands travel to her pussy and rubs it. Diana turns back around and makes her way to her and leans forward having her breast hang in front of Aphrodite who licked her lips about to lick one but Diana pulled away and wagged her finger at her making her giggle before she resumed her dance and tore off her loincloth bra and threw it into the fire making many of the servants giggle.

"See something you like?" Diana said as she shakes her breasts at her making Aphrodite nod and licked her lips wanting to touch her so badly. Diana smirked before she turns around and gets on her hands and knees and shakes her ass at her again. "Do you want my body mistress?" Diana said teasingly. Aphrodite knew this kind of game and was unaffected. Diana smirked before she stands up and sits on her lap and slowly took off her loincloth thong and threw it in the fire as well leaving her naked.

"That is it." Aphrodite said as she shoved her down and placed her mouth over her pussy making Diana moan softly as she felt her tongue move deep inside her. "You think you can tease the god of love and get away with it? I don't think so." Aphrodite said and she resumed eating her out making Diana moan louder.

"Yes mistress punish me." Diana moaned out before two other servants approached and got to their knees and sucked on her breasts making her moan more but had to stop them since her breasts were starting to lactate milk. "Sorry but thats for my babies." Diana said making them not and kissed her face instead.

"Loyal servants now aren't they?" Aphrodite said smiling as she pulled back to see that before resuming her test and licked faster.

"Mistress I'm so close please finish me." Diana said in lust moaning like crazy.

"Oh I intend to." Aphrodite said biting on her pussy making Diana scream in lust as she came hard making Aphrodite moan in bliss as she gulped down every drop of her sweet release. "Mmmm divine just like your mother." Aphrodite said.

"Speaking of whom." Hyypolyta said as she walked to them naked as well.

"Mother?" Diana said confused before Hyypolyta leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

"No words for now just actions." Hyypolyta said as she placed her pussy over her mouth and moaned as Diana started licking it.

"How sweet a mother daughter love scene." Aphrodite said before she snapped her fingers and a servant brought her some drinks of rich wine. "Lets make this interesting." Aphrodite said pushing Hyypolyta down and pushed her legs together and poured the red wine down between her thighs making her shudder. "Go on drink." Aphrodite said making Diana smirk as she leaned forward licked up the wine that was in a puddle between her mothers legs.

"Ahhh! Diana!" Hyypolyta moaned out as her daughter sucked up the wine and licked around having her tongue touch her pubic hairs making her shudder before she came from the sexual excitement adding her love juices in the wine making Diana moan more as she drank it all.

"Delicious." Diana said licking her lips before Aphrodite pressed her breasts against her back.

"You know your mother has some very interesting kinks that I found when Sean was on ice for years." Aphrodite said.

"Don't even think about it." Hyypolyta said warning her but she didn't listen.

"She's more then willing to let you punish her in anyway even if others watch. I should know I had my way with her as all my servants watched." Aphrodite said licking her ear making Diana moan softly before grinning at her mother.

"Oh really now?" Diana said before both Diana and her mother were lifted off the ground by tentacles.

"But before that I want to experiment a little." Aphrodite said as the tentacles plunged into their pussies making them gasp and moan before another one went into their mouths and then their second holes making them moan and whimper like crazy as they received great pleasure. "Mmmm so hot. I always wanted to try this on someone." Aphrodite said rubbed her sex furiously.

Diana and Hyypolyta moaned like crazy as they were fucked in every way possible by the tentacles. Diana moaned louder and louder till she screamed as she came hard as did her mother before both of them were pressed together and the tentacles left their mouths and both pulled each other into a kiss.

"Mother I'm close again." Diana moaned out.

"As am I." Hyypolyta said before both of them kissed each other lustfully and screamed into the others mouth as they came again.

"Well done now. Now I think you two need some rest before we resume this any more." Aphrodite said as they soon were placed in stone throne chairs before Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a group of girls came out and started dancing for them.

End of flashback

Diana smiled before seeing her mother was gone guessing to go back to the island.

"Morning princess." Aphrodite said pulling her into a kiss.

"Morning mistress." Diana said before.

"Unbeilable." Sean said making them sit up and blinked seeing Sean looking at them in amusement. "Aphrodite are trying to corrupt my wife here?" Sean asked.

"Oh like your complaining now." Aphrodite said smiling as she swayed her bust at him making him roll his eyes in amusement.

"Diana come on while this place does have a different time table I'm sure you'll miss the twins soon." Sean said making her smile thinking of her babies.

"Your right. Sorry Aphrodite but once the twins are grown up in a few years maybe I'll spend more time here." Diana said as she kissed her husband lovingly.

"Ah the life of a mother. Cant wait to have that with you my love." Aphrodite said blowing him a kiss.

"When your ready." Sean said as they left.

Diana found herself in her regular cloths and heard her daughter crying making her rush to her and pulled her up.

"Shhhh its ok honey." Diana said rocking her daughter back and fourth. Donna stopped crying after a minute but she could tell she was hungry. She pulled her shirt up and placed her mouth on her left breast and moaned slightly as she breast fed her. "Thats it honey." Diana said lovingly. She could receive all the pleasure in the world that Aphrodite could provide but nothing was more important then her babies who needed her right now.

Sean smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead making her smile as she continued to breast fed her daughter.

"Welcome home." Sean said kissing her lovingly making her smile more as she continues to rock and fed her baby girl.

 **Authors note: Little something that came to me a week ago. Anyway next chapter will either be the one where GA join the new justice league or a new chapter. See ya.**


	22. New League of Heroes

Chapter 22 New league of heroes

2 years later (I'm still sure the unlimited series took place two years later)

In a market store a man in green costume with arrows on his back with a green bow was taking out some punks who tried to rub the store. This was Green Arrow. He was helping a woman back up not seeing one of the punks getting up and aimed his pistol at him till a chain was wrapped around him making GA turn around and saw Ghost chaining up the other punks.

"Well the legendary Spartan. Run out of Alien Menaces to beat on? You gotta horn in on my turf?" GA said.

"Your welcome." Ghost said in a deeper voice then it was 2 years ago. (Picture the Chiefs voice when the helmet is on) "We never heard back from you." Ghost said.

"Been kind of busy. Someone's gotta keep the streets safe while you and your pals are out there..." Was as far as he got before Ghost pressed a button on his wrest and both suddenly vanished.

When they reappeared they were in some station of some kind.

"Uh what just happened?" GA asked confused.

"Glad you could make it." Superman said as he and the original leaguers were seen in front of him.

"Where am I exactly?" GA asked.

"Among friends." Superman said as GA looked behind him and saw other heroes.

"Welcome to the new watchtower." Ghost said.

Later

Superman gave his speech of the new Justice League while Ghost and Batman talked with GA about him staying.

Ghost soon walked around the new watchtower.

"There you are." A female voice said. He looked to his left and saw a woman in A black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination, Gray stockings with seams up the front and back, Black, heavy, calf-length boots, Black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps and a black choker. (Picture her young justice appearance)

"Hey Canary." Ghost said before she removed his helmet. His facial appearance hadn't changed much for the past two years but he did have a small beard growing around his face that was well trimmed.

"You still owe me remember." Canary said referring to him saying he would take her to the twins since she and many other female heroes wanted to see them.

"Ah right I almost forgot. Lets go." Sean said as they vanished.

They appeared at the mansion that had been constructed in Sparta.

"Amazing." Canary said before.

"DADDY!" Two voices said and tackled Sean to the ground.

"Hey careful now you two." Sean said as he stands back up and picked up the twins. Junior was looking much like a copy of himself but with his mothers hair and eyes. Donna had her hair longer in a pony tail and was much like her mother.

"Aw they're so adorable." Canary said pinching their cheeks.

"HEY!" They yelled annoyed making her giggle while their father laughed a little.

"Well your home early." Mercy said walking out in regular clothes with a baby girl in her arms. This was their daughter Jade who had her mothers brown hair and had her fathers forest green eyes. She was 7 months old now.

"Promised Dinah a visit here to see the twins." Sean said making said woman smile as she picked up Donna while Junior was picked up by his father.

"Daddy!" Mari yelled hugging his chest making him chuckle as he kissed her forehead.

"Hello sweetheart." Sean said as Kori came out and smiled at her husband.

Later at night

Sean was looking at the new Sparta with a smile on his face. Sparta had been reborn better then ever. It was now the most powerful nation in the world again ending many conflicts in the world.

Suddenly Harley sat down beside him with a baby boy in her arms. This was their son Marcus who she gave birth to six months ago. He had his mothers blond hair and his fathers forest green eyes.

"So how did everything go with the recruits?" Harley asked as she cradled their son in her arms lovingly enjoying the sounds of his soft breathing as he slept in his mothers arms.

"It went alright everyone decided to stay and join the league. So when do you plan on coming back?" Sean asked as he placed his arm around her and looked at his son.

"After Marcus gets a little older maybe when he's 2 or 3 years old. I just enjoy spending my time with him more then fighting like I used to before I got pregnant." Harley said smiling as she laid her head on his chest. Honestly she didn't plan on having a kid back then yet since she enjoyed her sex life with her husband but when she got pregnant by accident she didn't consider it that way she just accepted her condition and since the day he was born she never regretted that act of chance.

"He and the others will be growing up fast in life so you better enjoy the times like this with him while it lasts since one day he's going to be all grown up." Sean said making her nod before smirking.

"True but then I'll just have another one." Harley said making him chuckle softly.

"Considering how you are I don't doubt it." Sean said making her giggle before they heard Marcus babbling and saw him open his eyes and babbled at his parents making them smile as his mother kissed his forehead before heading back inside to put him to bed.

Later

Sean was back on the watch tower looking at the earth with a smile on his face.

"And as always your looking at the planet." Supergirl said standing next to him on his left making him chuckle.

"The one thing I've missed since the original watchtower was destroyed." Sean said putting his arm around her making her smile.

"With all these new heroes I'm pretty sure your going to be getting some more girls for the harem." SuperGirl said making him chuckle.

"Maybe. But only time can tell." Sean said kissing her forehead before she pulled him down to kiss her on the lips.

"Whats say you and I head to that private island for a while." SuperGirl said making him smirk and both soon vanished.

 **Authors note: 2 years gone by and now the new watchtower is ready and so is the new league. Anyway some of you are wondering who's pregnant and who has given birth well I'll list it off.**

 **The ones who have kids now**

 **Diana**

 **Starfire**

 **Mercy**

 **Harley**

 **Terra**

 **and Hyypolyta**

 **Those who are pregnant right now.**

 **Tula**

 **Zatanna**

 **and Aresia**

 **I plan on adding the other girls as soon as possible. See ya.**


	23. The final past lover returns

Chapter 23 A past lover returns

Over the past month a lot has happened since the new league began. Sean's brother Areas tried to make a civil war much more devastating and with his presence in the mortal world was causing Diana to become more angry till Sean calmed her down. The object of destruction that Areas was using was called the annihilator that was fueled by rage. Diana had discovered this and this led to the battle coming to a halt which stopped the annihilator. Areas of course was not exactly pleased and commented his little brother ruined his fun which only made Sean laugh and told him better luck next time before he left.

Another thing that had happened was Mongul an old enemy of Superman's during when the original eight leaguers were in the league came to Earth and planted some sort of creature that immobilized Superman that is till Sean killed the creature with his blades and killed Mongul seeing he was to dangerous to roam the galaxy.

Now though Sean and Diana were keeping a look out having gotten a tip about someone wanting to rob a natural history museum.

Diana sighed having been waiting for hours before Sean took his helmet off.

"Board?" Sean asked amused making her roll her eyes.

"Please I would rather listen to Flashes over exaggerated stories of himself then this." Diana said making him chuckle before walking to her and messaged her shoulders making her moan in bliss since he knew all the right spots on her body.

"Once we get back home I'll make it up to you. Who knows maybe we can get working on our third kid." Sean said making her smirk.

"Let me guess my mother told you about that?" Diana asked already knowing.

"You make it sound like I'm against the idea." Sean said making her giggle.

"With all the kids you have running around the house and the new ones coming from Aresia Zatanna and Tula I'm surprised you haven't collapsed from the stress it brings from having so many at once." Diana said making him chuckle.

"Its not stressful to me at all Diana its a gift to have kids." Sean said kissing her neck making her moan more before the museum alarm went off making her growl.

"Whoever this thief is, is going to pay for interrupting us." Diana said making him chuckle before she flew off while he put his helmet on. They got down and stopped the person who was a woman trying to break in. She was dressed in black and had a face mask on covering her face saver her mouth and eyes and nose.

"Just a common thief and you ruined my moment." Diana said making the women raise an eyebrow. Ghost on the other hand.

'Something seems familiar about this woman but what is it?' Ghost said in his head before putting that thought away for later

"Handover the crow bar." Ghost said while the woman smirked.

"Whatever you say." The woman said throwing the crow bar at him and shockingly it turned into a snake.

"What the!" Ghost said dodging that before the woman's appearance changed to a green and golden dress of some kind.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am..." The woman tried to say.

"Circe?" Ghost said surprised while the now named Circe blinked before looking at Ghost and felt something familiar about him.

"Do I know you?" Circe asked while placing a finger on her chin.

"Obviously." Ghost said removing his helm and her eyes widen in shock once she saw Sean's face.

"Y-Y-You?" Circe said in shock with a shaky voice before glaring. "What magic is this!" Circe said blasting them to the wall and had them stuck. "I don't know who you are shape shifter but..." Circe tried to say in rage.

"Circe its me Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said trying to calm her down while her eyes softened greatly before glaring again.

"PROVE IT! Tell me something the one man who would ever love me for me tell me something only he would know about me!" Circe said on the verge of tears.

"You streaked through Athens with Sonja and had sex with each other in the center of the city with everyone watching." Sean said plainly which made Diana burst into a fit of laughter before they both fell to the ground while Diana was trying to hold back her laughter and did once she saw Circe let loose a stream of tears before lunging into Sean's arms and cried in joy.

"It is you!" Circe said in joy while crying on his armored chest while he held her close.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok Circe I'm here." Sean said as she continued to cry on his chest.

Later

"I don't understand I thought you died years ago." Circe said as she was on the watch tower in the medical bay.

"Not even close. My father had me frozen at the final battle in order to save my life from a massive wave. Now where have you been all this time?" Sean asked before she glared at Diana.

"Why don't you ask her mother that question?" Circe said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Diana?" Said said confused.

"After you disappeared Circe went back to her old habits turning people into animals." Diana said.

"Circe!" Sean said scolding her making her scoff.

"Sue me I thought I lost you and went back to the other thing I was best at since no one would let me sing." Circe said.

"So she went to Tartarus in the pit because of this?" Sean asked and Diana nodded. "I'm going to have a talk with Hippolyta." Sean said before turning back to Circe. "In the mean time I'm taking you home." Sean said making her blink in confusion.

"I don't know if your aware of this but Sparta..." Circe tried to say.

"Has been rebuilt. Its been that way for the past couple years since my awakening in this time." Sean said making her blink in surprise.

"Funny I guess I didn't know that then again though I've only been free for a week." Circe said.

"Well I'm sure Sonja will be happy to see you again." Sean said surprising her again.

"She's alive?" Circe asked in shock.

"She went to the fates who sent her to this time. Kinda figured that would happen since Lehkesis is one of us." Sean said.

Later

"Hippolyta we need to talk." Sean said as he entered the palace of the island and was tackled by a small blur.

"Hi daddy!" A small 1 year old girl with Sean's brown hair and Hippolyta's blue eyes.

"Hello Dawn." Sean said kissing her forehead. "Wheres your mother we need to talk.

"Right here." Hippolyta said walking to him with a kind smile before he saw he had a serious look in his eyes. She instructed one of the guards to watch her while the two parents talked. "Is something wrong?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yeah I had rather long talk with Circe." Sean said making her eyes widen before sighing. "Sending her to the pit really!" Sean said not amused by this.

"I feared the worst after the final battle and Circe was out of control and Sonja was sent to this time. I regret the decision I made believe me but she would not stop." Hippolyta said making him sigh.

"Then why didn't you just bring her back after I came back?" Sean asked.

"I...Honestly forgot." Hippolyta said with a sweat drop on her head making Sean sigh.

"What am I going to do with all of you?" Sean asked himself rubbing his temples before she pulled him into a kiss.

"Well I am willing to accept punishment." Hippolyta said seductively making him smirk.

"Oh you will but not by my hands since I think Circe has that right for you screw up." Sean said making her pale knowing she can go overboard. "I'll make sure she doesn't over do it." Sean said seeing her fear making her sigh in relief.

Later

"Aw aren't all just the cutest things I've ever seen." Circe said pinching the twins cheeks.

"HEY!" Donna and Junior yelled in embarrassment making her burst into a fit of giggles as did Diana.

"Ok you two go get washed up your father will be home soon." Diana said having them do just that.

"And here I always thought Sonja would be the first to have his children." Circe said.

"Oh she's going to have them soon but she said she was waiting for a friend to show up. I'm guessing she meant you." Diana said.

"Hey Diana." Sonja said entering the house.

"Speak of the devil." Diana said making Circe giggle.

"Have you seen..." Was as far as Sonja got before she spotted Circe and smirked. "What the hell took you so long?" Sonja asked crossing her arms under her bust.

"Long story but I'm back and thats all that matters." Circe said as they hugged each other. Diana smiled seeing Sean had all his first lovers back.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long been busy and lacked inspiration. Now next chapter we have Sean Diana Sonja Circe and Hippolyta go to Aphrodite's special island where Sonja and Circe will end up pregnant along with the Goddess of love and a few other women from Greece** **After that Galatea makes her appearance. See ya.**


End file.
